Su Amante Prohibida
by trishiicullen22
Summary: Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor que su supuesto engaño. El la queria para El apaesar de todo. A caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante?
1. Desilusion

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

CAPITULO UNO

"Desilusión"

Todo había pasado tan rápido de la nada su matrimonio estaba hecho pedazos por la falta de atención de El en otros lugares que no fuera el dormitorio y la debilidad de Ella de caer a sus pies cuando el le susurraba palabras en italiano al oído o la besaba sin compasión para callar sus quejas.

El había desconfiado como se hace de alguien que solo llevas unos días de conocer, la había culpado por meterse con otro hombre cuando su vida entera giraba en torno a El. Al momento que El le había pedido tantas absurdas explicaciones su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos y con el alma desmoronada había tomado a su hija de apenas dos años, su abrigo y su bolso y había abandonado la casa donde hacia tres anos viva con aquel cretino, guapo, seductor que se hacia llamar su marido.

Había tomado el coche y había salido a dar vueltas por las calles de Londres sin dirección alguna, no quería ir a casa de su madre por que no estaba lista para explicarle todo el estúpido enredo que conocer a su Padre a la edad de 26 años le había causado.

Finalmente termino en el departamento de su amiga Alice que vivía en la avenida principal de las calles de nivel medio alto de Londres, había llorado sin descanso hasta quedar seca, había ignorado todas sus llamadas -para que quería hablar con ella para seguir diciéndole que era una cualquiera sin saber saber lo que realmente había ocurrido- .

Unas semanas después había decidido que debía salir adelante por su hija ella no tenia noción del tiempo ni de lo que sucedía, o al menos eso era lo que Bella pensaba. Usando su apellido de soltera había comprado una pequeña casa en la misma colonia que su amiga Alice pero algo mas alejada de la avenida principal y había vuelto a trabajar a su galería de arte aunque en las mañanas sintiera que su vida era un desperdicio sin El hacia lo que podía por su hija.

Había estado ignorando a Edward por un mes hasta que este le había dejado un mensaje de voz sentenciándola a verlo y a solucionar sus "diferencias". Así que allí estaba otra vez hecha un manojo de nervios, algo pálida por la falta de sueño pero hermosa y arreglada como estaba acostumbrada.

-Después de un mes hoy tengo que volver a ver a Edward – dijo Bella sentada en una butaca de la boutique de Alice.

Ahí solían reunirse algunas veces a platicar mientras Alice trabajaba en su recién iniciada boutique con sus diseños exclusivos que estaban empezando a causar sensación en toda Inglaterra.

-Deberían arreglar las cosas Bella finalmente tu lo amas y el te adora – dijo Rose tomando un sorbo de café

-Pero el desconfió de mi Rose como se desconfía de una fulana y no de una mujer con la que has estado casado por tres años – dijo Bella con los ojos un poco llorosos

-¡ Ay ! no Isabella Marie Swan prohibido llorar una vez mas por el retrasado de Edward no lo merece – dijo Alice que había levantado la vista de su nuevo diseño que estaba creando

-No puedo Edward y Nessie son todo en mi vida – dijo Bella volteando a ver a su hijita de solo dos años que corría a pasitos aun torpes por la terraza de la boutique con dos muñecas vestidas de princesas, cortesía de la tía Alice.

-Entonces debes explicarle la verdad de lo que ocurrió para que el entienda que jamás estuviste con otro hombre – dijo Rose

-No Rose yo lo amo mucho pero si el desconfió de mi y piensa que yo lo engañe entonces así va a seguir siendo aunque me duela el alma – dijo Bella dejando caer dos pesadas lagrimas de sus ojos chocolate

-Vamos Bella deja ya de llorar en menos de una hora vas a tener que verlo y el no merece que llores así – dijo Alice abrazándose a ella

-¿ _il mio amore_ esta llorando por mi? – pregunto una voz varonil y elegante que inundó la boutique

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas con la mano…

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? Nos ibamos a encontrar en tu casa – dijo Bella volteando a verlo tratando de no sentir atracción por su tirano marido que desconfiaba de ella

-También es tu casa y la de Nessie y Angela me dijo que hace dos semanas empacaste tus cosas y las de la niña y se fueron definitivamente – dijo Edward presionándose el puente de la nariz y mirando de manera severa a Bella

-De eso vamos hablar no te preocupes – dijo Bella tomando su bolso y levantándose de la butaca

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir ya Alice deje a Alexandra con Emmett que no irá a trabajar hasta tarde, pero estoy segura que ni siquiera se a atrevido a ver si mi pobre hija necesita un cambio de pañal – dijo Rosalie sonriendo tomando su bolso

-Hombre tenia que ser – dijo Alice sonriendo, ella vivía la vida libre decía que estaba esperando por su príncipe que llegaría pronto, pero no por eso era ingenua o tonta , al contrario sabia bien lo que quería y se lo hacia saber al mundo.

-¿Cómo estas que tal Florencia? – dijo Rosalie saludando a Edward

-Bien Rose esta excelente, como esta todo? – dijo Edward

-Mas perfecto imposible, nos vemos después.. te llamo Bella – dijo Rose caminando hacia la puerta

-Si Rose – dijo Bella

- ¿Nos vamos _amore mio_? – dijo Edward con esa voz persuasiva que hacia a Bella temblar de rabia por que sabia que la usaba cada vez que quería conseguir algo con ella sin discutir

- ¿Déjame llamar a Nessie? – dijo Bella tratando de evadir su mirada

Nessie salió corriendo en dirección a los brazos de su padre….

- ¡ Papi! –dijo la bebe abrazándose de Edward que se había puesto en cuclillas

- _La mia principessa _– dijo Edward besándole la cabeza a su hijita

Renesmee Vanessa Cullen de dos años era hermosa con el mismo color de cabello que su padre y los ojos chocolate de su madre, con piel blanca como la de sus padres había heredado la persuasión de su padre al hablar y la dulzura de su madre cuando estaba con personas buenas como ella las llamaba. A sus dos años era inteligente tanto como su padre y dedicada tanto como su madre, le gustaba pasar tiempo infinito con su Tía Alice que alimentaba su gusto por la moda y su tema favorito, las princesas. Ya que ella era la princesita Cullen próxima Heredera tanto del emporio Cullen abarcando los hoteles paradisiacos, los restaurantes y las constructoras en Italia como del Elegante y sobrio en Inglaterra.

- Me cargas – dijo la niña colgándose del cuello de su papá

- Si _piccola mia _– dijo Edward cargando a su hija

- Nos vemos después amiga gracias por el café – dijo Bella despidiéndose de Alice y caminando a la puerta

- Hasta pronto Alice – dijo Edward

- Adiós Edward – dijo Alice viéndolo con el cejo fruncido

- Te alcanzo en la casa si quieres que Nessie se vaya contigo – dijo Bella necesitaba pensar que le iba a decir, lo amaba si, pero El la había herido con dureza y la había juzgado y lo deseaba como una enferma pero a la vez sabia que el no había confiado en ella después de tanto tiempo que Ella había hecho oídos sordos ante todos los rumores de que el tenia no una sino diferentes amantes

- Como quieras – dijo Edward con desdén

Bella bufó exasperada tomo del asiento de atrás de su camioneta la sillita para bebe y se dirigió a la camioneta de Edward …

- Toma – dijo sin mirarlo y se fue

Edward la vio caminar, observo sus piernas largas y bien moldeadas, subió poco a poco la vista a sus nalgas ¡ _Per Dio_! No había visto mejores tan voluptuosas y firmes, El modo en que se contoneaba debía de ser un delito pensó Edward, lo hacia a propósito de seguro, era una hechicera encantadora aunque también infiel y mentirosa…Pero era hermosa y seguía siendo suya ..

- Isabella espera – dijo enloqueciendo por el modo de caminar de Ella

- ¿Ahora que Edward? No tengo mucho tiempo para esto – dijo Bella sin voltear a verlo

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro descubierto.. casi había olvidado la suavidad de su piel olía a su perfume de cerezas que lo volvía loco ..Bella sintió que se quemaba al contacto de su piel con la de Edward ¡Oh dios! Lo amaba tanto , pero el había decidido por los dos .. todo había terminado..

- Ven con nosotros y después mando a Demetri por tu coche _andiamo_- dijo Edward cerrando los ojos para no pensar

- Vamos – dijo Bella caminando delante de El esperando no arrepentirse por esto

El trayecto a la casa que habían compartido en los 3 años de matrimonio fue callado he incomodo .. había muchas cosas que hablar, muchas verdades que decir pero al parecer para que eso sucediera pasaría mucho tiempo y de acuerdo a como se fueran dando las cosas entre ellos.- llegaron a la casa era muy hermosa y enorme .. Edward la había comprado a su gusto y por supuesto pensando en su Mujer y en su hija pues, Bella había quedado embarazada seis meses antes de su matrimonio así que Edward se había vuelto loco de la emoción y había ido a comprar la casa mas preciosa y mas espaciosa para su hija y su mujer ¿y ahora? .. ahora parecía que todo se había perdido..

- Deja que te ayude _cara_– dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano a Bella para bajar de la camioneta como lo hacia siempre solo para seducirla

- Ya no soy nada tuyo solo la madre de tu hija Edward para que lo haces – dijo evadiendo la mano de Edward con un dolor punzante en el pecho por hacer y decir eso pero si quería olvidarlo tenia que poner distancia

- Te equivocas Isabella sigues siendo mi mujer a pesar de que te revuelques con otro – dijo Edward con los dientes apretados por la furia guardada desde hace un mes que había ocurrido todo

- No me vuelvas hablar así y menos delante de Nessie al menos respeta a nuestra hija – dijo Bella parándolo en seco con la palma de la mano hacia arriba

- Y tu si la respetas? mientras te metes a la cama de otro hombre que podría doblarte la edad – grito Edward jalándola del brazo

- Me estas lastimando Edward .. tu fuiste el que decidió que te engañé o no? – espeto Bella intentando no llorar y mantenerse firme

Como se atrevía a calumniarla así Ella lo amaba como a nadie pero ya era suficiente El no le prestaba atención mas que en la cama pensando que así su matrimonio era perfecto y aparte de todo eso desconfiaba de ella sin saber nada

- Vamos hablar a la biblioteca quieres – dijo Edward tratando de calmarse mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma ansiosa

- De acuerdo – dijo Bella que cargo a su hija que le jalaba la falda color marrón

- Bella querida como estas? – dijo una mujer que no aparentaba ser nada mayor ,elegante y bonita y tenia la mirada mas maternal de todo el mundo

-Esme estoy muy bien y tu – dijo Bella haciendo todo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero la sonrisa no llego a iluminar su rostro

- Feliz de verte y a mi Nessie hermosa también – dijo la madre de Edward cargando de los brazos de Bella a la bebe

- Nonna – dijo la niña abrazándose a su abuela

- Y tu no piensas saludar a tu madre que viajo muchos kilómetros a verte – dijo con una sonrisa

- _Ciao Mamma_– dijo Edward dibujando una sonrisa bastante fingida y besando a su madre en la mejilla

- Excelente bueno hablaremos después Edward ahora voy a llevar a Renesmee a comer un delicioso helado a la cocina para que hablen tranquilos - dijo Esme

- Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Edward cuando ya estaban en la biblioteca

- No – contesto Bella con voz tajante

- Bueno entonces iré al grano – dijo Edward sirviéndose el una copa de whisky

- Sera lo mejor – respondió Bella dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia los jardines por el ventanal

Edward se aclaro la garganta como si le costara dirigirse a esa mujer que tenia enfrente a esa mujer que era su delirio y su vida entera pero para el ella lo había engañado con otro.  
>- El que yo te haya dicho que ya no estaríamos como marido y mujer por tu engaño no quiere decir que tenias que irte de tu casa ni que te tenias que llevar a mi hija Isabella – dijo de modo cortante Ella era su mujer no podía abandonarlo aunque ahora durmieran en habitaciones separadas hasta que El pudiera asimilar su engaño<p>

- Y como para que me quieres ahora voy a formar parte de tu servidumbre Edward– dijo Bella tratando no oírse muy dolida

- No digas estupideces tienes que cuidar y procurar a Renesmee vigilar que crezca bien y que no le falta nada claro que dejando a tu amante – dijo Edward acentuando la palabra amante como si quisiera hacerla entender como a una niña pequeña

- Carajo Edward no soy de tu propiedad , pero de que podría extrañarme verdad si cuando ocupaba el lugar de tu esposa hacia lo mismo cuidar de mi hija .. Ah con el detalle extra de satisfacerte en la cama era para lo único que te servía y para guardar las apariencias de un matrimonio feliz y perfecto – dijo Bella gritando

- Dime Bella este es tu amante – dijo dándole unas fotos de ella con un hombre bastante mayor que incluso guardaba algún parecido físico con ella .. estaban sentados en un café

- No es posible que me mandes seguir eso quiere decir que nunca me tuviste confianza .. ¿para que te casaste conmigo he Edward? – pregunto Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Oh _per favore_Isabella no intentes resolverlo llorando ahora - dijo Edward con desesperación

- Sabes que no me contestes nada me voy llámame a mi celular si quieres ver a Renesmee no tienes que darme nada para mantenerla yo puedo costearlo sola .. y en cuanto a mi déjame en paz cuando quieras manda el papel de divorcio que lo estaré esperando para irme con mi amante – grito llena de furia

Salió corriendo de la biblioteca quitándose los enormes tacones para correr más rápido y alejarse de Edward de una vez aunque se le doliera el alma dejando caer enormes lágrimas cargadas de desilusión y dolor . ...

" Y hoy te digo que yo te di toda mi fuerza, mi ilusión.. en cambio me dejas sola , confusa y llena de desilusión del dolor que dejaste al pisar mi corazón .. si crees que eres tu ya veras cuando vuelvas aquí … se ira el dolor"

- Vámonos mi amor – dijo a la bebe entrando en la sala ya con los tacones puestos

- Y papi – dijo Nessie con inocencia

- Después podrás ver a papi cielo ahora vámonos – dijo limpiándose bien la cara empapada en lagrimas

- Aios Nonna – dijo la bebe abrazándose a la pierna de su abuela

- Adiós _piccola_, Bella podemos platicar después hija no estaré mas que una semana aquí en Londres – pidió Esme

- Si claro por que no vas a la galería – dijo Bella disfrazando su tristeza con una falsa sonrisa

- Ahí estaré una de estas mañanas que Edward se vaya a trabajar – confirmo Esme

- Te espero ahora debo irme nos vemos mañana – dijo Bella cargando a Nessie

En la biblioteca Edward observo por la ventana como su mujer y su hija se iban, lo inundó la rabia y la ira y aventó la copa de whisky contra la pared que enseguida se hizo polvo, luego juro en italiano con la misma furia

-_Accidenti_Bella no sabes como te sigo amando a pesar de tu sucia traición – dijo dejándose caer en el piso de la biblioteca

- ¿Y tu estas seguro que ella te traiciono? – le dijo su madre que había entrado

- Yo la vi Madre entrando a un departamento de donde salió un hombre – dijo Edward con la mirada en el suelo solo con su Madre el se mostraba pasivo sin esa mascara de frialdad que adoptaba para los negociosos o esa voz persuasiva y seductora que ocupaba con Bella

- ¿Y eso que Edward a caso la viste en la cama con el? – pregunto Esme

- No pero tu a que te imaginas que iba a ese lugar una mujer casada que lo tenia todo mientras que yo aun no volvía de trabajar – dijo sin levantar la mirada pero con enfado

- Ay no seas infantil hijo por favor pudo haber sido un conocido o un cliente de la galería de arte, pudieron ser tantas cosas pero no tu tenias que juzgarla y humillarla afirmando a ciegas que es su amante – dijo su madre observando la pared derramada de whisky donde justo arriba había una pintura que había hecho Bella y después bajo la mirada hacia la copa hecha pedazos en el piso

- Ve esas fotos vuelve a estar con el mismo hombre en un café mamá – dijo Edward por fin levantando la mirada inundada de dolor

- ¡ Ahí no pero si podría ser su padre es muy mayor Edward! – exclamo Esme viendo las fotos sin imaginarse que esa era la explicación a todo este enredo

- Ves _Per Dio_no se si voy a poder vivir sin ella – gimió Edward pegando la cabeza a la pared

- Quiero pensar que al menos la dejaste que te explicara – dijo su madre viéndolo con tristeza

- Cuando yo le reclame ella se indigno y me dijo " tu lo quisiste así Edward" luego se levanto de la mesa fue por su abrigo y su bolso y se fue llevándose Nessie – replico Edward con frustración

Fue ahí cuando Esme cayo en la cuenta había algo raro y oculto detrás de todo este problema ..Algo que impedía que su hijo y Bella siguieran juntos y ella iba averiguar que

-Calma hijo tienes que relajarte y dejar de investigar a Bella que eso solo complica más todo, entiende las cosas tienen que ir fluyendo poco a poco – dijo su madre y salió de la biblioteca

Alice estaba por irse de la boutique había trabajado suficiente por el día de hoy y se llevaría sus bocetos para terminar sus diseños nuevos, reviso que todo estuviera bajo control y se dirigió a la puerta.

Iba distraída, divagando en una y mil cosas mientras caminaba a su coche con la mirada en sus bocetos aun cuando de la nada había chocado con algo firme que emanaba una fina loción y había caído al piso dejando caer por todas partes todo lo que traía en las manos.

No tardo en reaccionar cuando una mano grande y fuerte se extendía hacia Ella para ayudarla a levantarse, estaba lista para reclamarle a ese estúpido por no fijarse y hacerla caer pero cuando tomo su mano una corriente eléctrica atravesó su piel llenándola por todo el cuerpo, entonces levanto la mirada de apoco observando desde sus pies enfundados en calzado fino pero desgastado hasta subir por su tronco vestido en un traje militar llegando al cuello donde tenia una cicatriz que no se observaba a simple vista hasta que llego a la cara que enmarcaba unos ojos llenos de caballerosidad con unos rizos rubios algo desordenados. El había llegado por fin pensó Alice y le sonrió a aquel desconocido al que hace solo segundos quería reclamarle.

- Mis mas sinceras disculpas – dijo el hombre con caballerosidad haciendo una reverencia ante Alice entregándole todas sus cosas que habían caído al suelo

Ella sonrió deslumbrándolo y contesto a la reverencia emocionada

- Mas hecho esperar por ti mucho tiempo – dijo Alice viéndolo a lo ojos

- Una vez mas le ruego que me disculpe mi _lady _– dijo El besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza sin perder el contacto visual con Ella

- Soy Alice Brandon estoy encantada de que por fin hayas llegado – hablo Alice después que el le había soltado la mano

- Y yo soy Jasper Hale te agradezco que hayas esperado por mi hermosa dama- contesto Japser ofreciéndole su mano Alice

Ella coloco la suya delicada y tersa, sobre la grande y fuerte de Jasper y le sonrió y fue ahí cuando la historia que había estado esperando dio comienzo.

* * *

><p>Hola este es el primer capitulo de la historia espero les paresca buena , no tengo ni la menor idea de como seguir uploading los capitulos soy bastante nueva jaja estaba tratando de poner otro hoy por ser el inicio pero la verdad es que estoy algo perdida jaja con decirles que no se ni como ver el primer review que dejaron jaja . Bueno seria muy bueno si alguien que ya lleve tiempo usando el website me diga como asi pronto podre seguir poniendo los capitulos Gracias.<p>

Trish.


	2. Que nos paso?

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA CHICAS HE TENIDO ALGUNAS DIFICULTADES PERO PARECE SER YA SE PUDO EL PONER EL OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO HABERLO HECHO BIEN XD, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LEERLA

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<br>"Que nos paso"

A las 6 de la mañana Bella se había levantado de su cama hacer café era inutil intentar dormir más sentía un enorme vacio, el otro lado de su cama frio no estaba ocupado por Edward y eso la inquietaba mucho. Extrañaba sus fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y los atrevidos besos en el pliegue de su cuello para despertarla a la mitad de la noche y hacer el amor apasionadamente y sin control.

El llanto de Nessie la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña en el departamento que había comprado cuando Edward le había reclamado por aquel amante que no existía.

-¿ Que pasa mi princesa? – dijo cargando a su hija  
>- Papi no ta papi – balbuceo Nessie con sus ojitos llorosos abrazándose a su Mamá<p>

La pequeña Renesmee también notaba el vacio que dejaba la ausencia de su Padre y era lógico pues Edward siempre antes de irse a trabajar iba a su habitación la sacaba de su cuna y se la llevaba a su habitación de ellos luego besaba a Bella en la boca y a su hija en la frente les decía "Las amo _Miei tesori_" y despues se iba a trabajar dejando a sus preciados tesoros juntas

- Yo también lo extraño cariño- canturreo Bella tratando de no llorar, meciendo a la niña en sus brazos

Mientras en la casa Edward no había dormido en toda la noche la había pasado bebiendo whisky, fumando cigarrillos y observando su argolla de matrimonio y algunas pinturas que su mujer había hecho y las habían puesto por toda la casa

- ¿ Ya se fue mi hijo Angela? – pregunto Esme preparada para salir a su encuentro con Bella  
>- No Señora no durmió en toda la noche a estado en la biblioteca bebiendo y fumando y paseándose por la casa observando las pinturas que ha hecho la Señora Isabella – dijo la ama de llaves en casa<p>

- _¡ Per Dio con il mio figlio_ ! será que siempre su Madre tiene que solucionarle todo, tengo que salir Angela puedes encargarte de que le hagan algo de desayunar – pidió Esme con una sonrisa  
>-<p>

Bella ya había ido a dejar a Nessie a su escuela de verano y se dirigía abrir la galería de arte, no había tenido muchas ganas de arreglarse y aprovechando que era uno de esos extraordinarios días "soleados" por así decirlo en Londres, se había puesto unos jeans una blusa color purpura de tirantes y unas ballerinas a juego y se había recogido su cabello en una trenza

- No puedo mas Rose cada vez que veo Edward me vuelvo loca lo necesito conmigo – acepto Bella moviendo un cuadro de lugar

- Pues yo creo que deberías pensarlo bien Bella no dejes perder tu matrimonio por una confusión – dijo Rose acomodando nuevas fotografías que había hecho

-Es que no fue una confusión Rose, Edward piensa que esa persona mayor con la que frecuento es mi amante por que se va a trabajar desde las 6 de la mañana hasta mas de las once de la noche y lo único que le apetece hacer cuando regresa es dormir, cenar y hacer el amor y como no tenia tiempo para hablar y yo no puedo ser inmune a El, su simple presencia me altera, me hace ser otra persona pero El nunca se detuvo a escucharme que a mis 26 años cuando ya estoy casada y tengo una hija apenas conocí a la persona que se hace llamar Padre – dijo Bella tocándose su argolla de matrimonio con nostalgia

" ¿A donde fue el amor? Que desapareció... ¿Que nos paso? Que ya olvidamos los abrazos, que no confiamos en la gente, que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente. Dime qué nos pasó, Cuando juraste amor eterno, cuando vinieron días buenos. Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós. "

-¡_Non ci posso credere_! (no puedo creerlo) – exclamo una voz sorprendida

Rosalie y Bella voltearon a ver quien había hecho esa exclamación aunque sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, vieron a Esme Cullen con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano tapándose la boca en la puerta de la pequeña galería de arte

- Esme lo has escuchado todo verdad? – pregunto Bella con voz temblorosa

- Así es hija yo sabia que tu no eras capaz de engañar a mi Edward por que lo adoras se nota en cada centímetro de tu piel – dijo Esme sonriendo radiante

- Ehm .. de acuerdo les apetece café ? – pregunto Rose sonriendo

-Ay mi Rose linda te sentó excelente la maternidad igual que a Bella te ves preciosa – dijo Esme saludando a Rosalie que era amiga de adolescencia de Edward y después termino casada con Emmett el mejor amigo o mas bien Hermano de Edward.

Esme siempre había sufrido por querer tener más hijos pero había sufrido una condición que la había puesto en riesgo en el embarazo de Edward, así que Carlisle le había convencido que era lo mejor, que El la quería viva y que con su hijo bastaba. Así que para llenar su vacio Esme adoptaba a todo aquel que mostrara afecto por su, igualmente había adoptado como si fuera suyo al Hijo mayor de Carlisle que había tenido con su primera Esposa pero que esta lo había abandonado a El y al pequeño Jasper al momento que habia dado a luz.

-Muchas gracias Esme que gusto que estés aquí en Londres que necesitas poner en orden a Edward y de paso Bella también – dijo Rose sonriendo a su madre adoptiva ya que sus Padres habían muerto un año antes que se casa con Emmett y Esme había sido realmente una Madre para Ella

- Lo hare no te preocupes y _la tua piccola_ como esta muero por verla? – pregunto Esme

- Esta ahí dormidita - dijo señalando el porta bebé color menta donde dormía su hijita Alexandra, suponiendo que con el alboroto ni siquiera había visto que la niña estaba ahí

- Ah _per favore_ que yo quiero cargar a esa otra _piccola mia_ – exclamo animada Esme levantando a la niña con habilidad y dulzura

- bueno iré por los cafés ya vuelvo- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras salía de la galería

- Bien entonces podemos platicar hija – dijo Esme mientras veía un cuadro que Bella había titulado "La soledad" lleno de contrastes de negro y azul pintando un anochecer calmado con pequeños destellos plateados que hacían el cielo estrellado y deslumbrante pero vacio sin una sola ave cantando a la media noche ni un árbol que soplara una melodía al viento . .. había eso una soledad infinita , ese era el cuadro mas reciente de la excelente pintora "Isabella Swan"

- Así que nunca has tenido un amante como dice el ingrato hijo mio – afirmo Esme comenzando la conversación sabiendo que volver a recordarlo todo era mas que doloroso para su nuera

- No claro que no jamás seria capaz amo Edward mas que nada en el mundo es todo en mi vida junto con mi hija pero a El eso no le importa siempre ha estado absorto en su trabajo en levantar un nuevo hotel para llenar de Euros y Libras sus cuentas bancarias – dijo Bella sintiendo un dolor cerca de su pecho, se atrevería que en el lugar donde se aloja el corazón

-Yo estoy segura que Edward te ama a ti hija , te ama como nunca ha amado a nadie y esta sufriendo por su separación – dijo Esme tomándole una mano a Bella

- Y yo también estoy sufriendo Esme, lo extraño mucho , extraño su olor , sus brazos, sus besos, su cuerpo y me duele el corazón por tener que dejarlo pero el fue el que desconfió de mi después de tres años de matrimonio no se dio cuenta que es mi único amor, el fue el que en lugar de hablar conmigo y preguntarme quien era ese hombre me mando a investigar como si fuera una fulana y no su esposa – dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos

- _Per favore _hija no llores, de verdad no sabes como duele verte así y como lamento esa actitud de Edward y de verdad que entiendo tu sufrimiento por que Edward tiene la misma actitud de Carlisle, dejaran de ser padre he hijo - dijo Esme con cara de preocupación quien mas que Ella sabia lo que era ser mujer de un Cullen

- Es que no se como puedes aguantar su falta de atención, su ansiosa necesidad de hacer dinero y mas dinero sin ver si su familia los necesita tan solo por un momento – dijo Bella levantándose de la silla

- No es necesidad de hacer dinero hija , los hombres Cullen son hombres de honor hija les gusta la perfección y les gusta conservar sus negocios familiares que han pertenecido a Ellos por años, yo se que si es muy complicado tener que consecuentar eso pero son sacrificios que tenemos que hacer si queremos seguir con el hombre que amamos hija – dijo Esme con algo de calma y con voz experta

-No entonces ellos tendrían que hacer también un sacrificio por la mujeres que aman , te juro Esme que yo amo con todo mi ser a Edward pero esto no se si se lo puede perdonar alguna vez –dijo Bella paseándose por la gallería para tratar de controlar esa ansiedad que sentía atravesada en el pecho

- Tienes que decirle la verdad , tienes que decirle que nunca has tenido un amante, cuéntale todo Bella, no eches por la borda tu matrimonio hija – dijo Esme levantándose para ir a lado de Bella

- No- dijo Bella tajante. Ella podía entender que los Cullen fueran hombres orgullosos, pero Ella también lo era por eso era digna de ser una Cullen y por eso mismo no sabia si podía o al menos quería pensar que no podía perdonar la humillación de Edward

- Hija hazlo por ti y por El, olvida el rencor y el resentimiento, hazlo pensando en tu hija que puede esperarle a Renesmee con sus padres separados – dijo Esme con voz maternal tratando de convencerla

- Todo fuera tan simple como eso Esme, pero Edward me lastimo con su desconfianza como se atrevió a insinuar que mi propio padre es mi amante por que no antes de mandarme a investigar hablo conmigo con su mujer y no como una criminal – dijo Bella con un dejo de frustración


	3. Llueve

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HEY! AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DISCULPEN QUE SEA ALGO CORTO PERO LAS RECOMPENSARE LUEGO ..AUN NO LLEGAN LOS LEMMONS PERO LLEGARAN JAJA.

.Cullen no va ser tan corta tendra pero tampoc tan larga tendra maximo 20 capitulos y quizas un Epilogo.

BUENO DISFRUTENLO Y AGRADECERIA CON EL CORAZON SUS OPINIONES.

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3.<br>"Llueve"

- Es que no se si voy a poder vivir así Emmett necesito de Bella a todo momento - dijo Edward sentado en la butaca detrás de su escritorio mientras le daba un sorbo a una taza de café mal hecha por el mismo 

Ninguno era como el café que le preparaba su adorable mujer en el almuerzo. Bella sentía felicidad de cocinar para El a pesar de tener todo un servicio a su disposición y El lo agradecía por que era una "_Dea" _en todo que ella hacia hasta en mentirle pensó Edward irritadomientras le daba otro sorbo a su horrible café que el mismo se había hecho y se había pasado de azúcar además

- Pero Edward que no comprendes como trabaja el cerebro de una _Donne. Per favore_ tu no debistes de haberla mandado a vigilar - dijo Emmett como dandole una leccion a su amigo sentandose en la butaca de enfrente del escritorio

- Si ya se que no lo debi hacer pero entiendeme solo de pensar que alguien mas posa sus manos sobre su piel de seda que alguien mas le hable incoherencias en el oido me quema las entrañas Emmett , no puedo ni imaginar a mi Bella en brazos de otro - dijo Edward levantándose del asiento decidido a dejar de tomarse es porquería y optar por un whisky

-Lo se, lo se Edwardcito que estas perdido por _la tua Moglie_, pero como se te ocurrió hacerlo a ellas les molesta verse vigiladas, ya hubiera hecho eso yo y Rosalie me arranca las bolas sin consideración – dijo Emmett burlón

- No me digas Edwardcito Emmett – dijo Edward fulminándolo con la mirada como si necesitara sus inapropiados comentarios ahora- es que tu no me entiendes Emmett, yo la amo como un loco y le he dado todo desde que me case con ella no postro los ojos en otra que no sea ella y ya que hace se va a meter con otro. Bella es mía, me juro en el altar amarme y serme fiel y eso no fue lo q hizo - dijo Edward con determinación

- Y como sabes tu que ella te engaño he? - le pregunto Emmett

- _Dio! _Yo los vi con mis propios ojos, los vi salir de un departamento te parece poco? - dijo Edward apretando con tanta fuerza la copa con whisky que pensaba que iba a romperla al recordar cuando vio a su _Donne divina_ en ese lugar

- Pero es que eso no justifica que ese hombre sea su amante Edward donde tienes la cabeza entre las piernas? tienes que hablar con ella y dejar que te explique antes que se demasiado y que Bella se canse de todas tus humillaciones – dijo Emmett

- Eso ya lo intente pero ella solo fue capaz de decirme tu lo quisiste así Edward – imito Edward la voz de Bella

- Decirle que es una cualquiera mientras le aventabas aquellas fotos no es pedir una explicación sin sulfurarse y sin humillarla Edward, así jamás te va a decir lo que sea que haya pasado- le contesto Emmett como si fuera obvio aunque lo entendía si un día el viera alguna cosa parecida que involucrara a su Rose se volvería loco de celos y torturaría lentamente al idiota que se atreviera a poner sus ojos sobre ella

**"Y ahora que solos los dos los sueños rotos y un estúpido adiós, y ahora que solos los dos llenos de orgullo y vacios de amor , Y llueve por dentro cada que te pienso me duele el silencio que dejaste en el viento"**

- Si si se que desconfié de ella pero por que ella no me puede decir que ese hombre no es su amante y que solo me ama a mi que ella es mia nada mas - dijo Edward tomando el resto de su whisky de un solo  
>-<p>

Desconfiaste de Ella Edward una mujer no perdona esas cosas a la primera, tienes que buscar la forma de saber la verdad y recuperar tu matrimonio antes que se tarde y te arrepientas de por vida – dijo Emmett levantándose del asiento

- Pero no se si pueda perdonarla si, si es tuvo un amante no puedo imaginarla en brazos de otro no me explico por que podría haberlo hecho, le he dado todo estos tres años no se que demonios le hace falta todo lo que quiere lo tiene tu lo sabes – señalo Edward pensando que en realidad todo lo que Bella necesitaba era bienes materiales y hacerla gritar de pasión y locura en la cama

- Ya se pero igual debes solucionarlo para bien o mal seguro Rose va estar encantada de ayudarte – dijo Emmett dandole una palmada en la espalda y saliendo de la oficina para ir a la suya 

- Haber Alice habla mas despacio que no estoy entendiendo nada como que lo encontraste? – preguntaba Rosalie por el sistema de manos libres de su automóvil mientras manejaba a la galería

- Es el Rose, mi príncipe que estuve esperando tanto tiempo hoy saldremos a cenar estoy segura que me pedirá que sea su novia hoy – dijo Alice con seguridad en la voz mientras observaba su closet del tamaño de una habitación

- Alice estas saliendo con alguien y no nos habías dicho esto a Bella y a mi antes? Como te atreves – dijo Rose fingiendo estar indignada con ella aunque en realidad se alegraba por ella

- Si es maravilloso, es tan guapo, es militar Rose pero ya a terminado su servicio y ha vuelto a trabajar en el negocio de su familia, perdona que no te haya dicho pero no quería agobiar a Bella con esto sabiendo que la esta pasando tan mal con el cretino de Edward – hablo Alice

- Jajaja Alice enloqueciste, como se llama tu caballero andante? – dijo Rose riendo mientras estacionaba el coche

- Se llama Jasper, Jasper Hale, no es Ingles Rose, habla un excelente ingles pero es extranjero – contesto Alice con emoción

- Ya lo creo que es extranjero Alice, Jasper Cullen Hale es el medio hermano de Edward, el sirvió desde muy joven a la armada de los Estados unidos y de Roma, solo no pensé que ya había pasado tanto tiempo como para que volviera –dijo sonriendo Rosalie, Alice iba a querer morirse de saber que su príncipe tan esperado era nada mas y nada menos que un Cullen


	4. Algun dia

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

PEDIRA PERDON ESO LO ASEGURO JAJA!

.Cullen hay que entenderlas los Cullen son toda una tentacion jajaja.

Bueno espero les guste y me digan su opinion.

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4.<br>"Algún día"

- Buenos días Bella- dijo Rosalie entrando en la galería luego de colgar el teléfono con Alice

- Hola Rose donde dejaste Alexa?- pregunto Bella levantando la mirada de unos documentos contables que revisaba

- Estaba algo resfriada y pensé que era mejor dejarla en casa con Lori- contesto Rose no es que le agradara dejar su bebita de solo dos meses con la ama de llaves que era de su entera confianza por que había sido la nana de Emmett desde niño pero ella era su hija le daba miedo dejarla pero igual tenia q aprender a despegarse de ella

- Si ya pasara la sensación de mala madre que traes en la cara, sentía exactamente igual con Renesmee cuando la llegaba a dejar con mi madre o con Esme- dijo Bella sonriéndole a Rose de forma comprehensiva

- Jajaja pues eso espero que me siento fatal – dijo Rose sonriendo

- Pero de todas formas eso no era lo que iba a decirte, no vas a creerlo Bella – volvío decir Rosalie sonriendo con cara de diversión

- Que, de que se trata por q tienes esa cara de diversión? – le pregunto Bella sonriendo mientras alzaba la contabilidad

- Es Alice, esta saliendo con Jasper y ella ni por enterada que ese Jasper "su" Jasper como ahora lo llama es el medio hermano de Edward – dijo Rosalie sonriendo

- No Bromees! Alice esta saliendo con un Cullen? No puedo creerlo tanto que se quejaba y como se entero que era un Cullen? – pregunto Bella divertida y sorprendida

- Yo se lo dije porque me dijo" es militar y no es ingles Rose, es extranjero" jajaja luego le dije por supuesto que es extranjero Jasper Cullen Hale es el hermano de Edward, la hubieras oido Bella "maldición como me pude enamorar de un perfecto Cullen, no puede ser es el Rose estoy segura que es El hombre que he estado esperando pero es un Cullen! – la imito Rosalie sonriendo

- Jajajaja casi olvidaba que Jasper estaba por volver de los Estados Unidos y ahora va empezar a trabajar con Edward supongo aquí o en Italia- dijo Bella mientras sonreía, ojala que si se sobreponía a que su príncipe tan esperado fuera un Cullen, le fuera mejor que a Ella con Edward por que no sabia si iba a poder volver abrazar y besar a su marido y eso le partía el alma

- Y bueno tu cuéntame que hablaste con Esme antier – pregunto Rose con una sonrisa sentandose  
>- Vaya que tenia mucho que decirme – exclamo Bella abriendo los ojos en expresión sarcástica <p>

- Seguro que a Edward lo atropello un tren y lo dejo impotente verdad? – pregunto Alice entrando como un huracán en la galería con una sonrisa macabra 

- Jajajaja lo de atropellado se lo merece por tarado pero eso de impotente no por que pobre entonces Bella sufriría mucho, sin su entretenimiento máximo yo me moriría si Emmett quedara impotente - dijo Rose sonriendo con picardía 

- Rose! cállate marrana – dijo Bella sonriendo

- No nos hagamos ingenuas que no nos queda Bella si hay algo en que los hombres Cullen sean buenos es en el arte de la seducción y en la cama, Emmett no es Cullen de sangre pero Carlisle lo enseño como a su hijo– dijo Rose sintiéndose muy orgullosa sonriendo – ya veras que lo que te digo es cierto Alice, mas pronto de lo que sale el sol estaras engolosinada con las habilidades Culle- dijo con picardía Rosalie mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- No necesito comprobarlo, ya lo se – aseguro Alice sonriendo

- Alice Brandon eres una promiscua jajaja , llevas menos de una semana con tu Jazzy y ya te lo diste que barbara lo bueno es que no sabias lo que hacias – dijo Rosalie fingiendo espantarse pero a la vez reia

- Alice futura a ser Cullen por favor-pidio Alice sonriendo- y tu que dices Rose no me imagino a Emmett y a ti jugando a las manitas calientes antes de casarse – se burlo Alice

- Jaajaja si Rose mejor callate que tu te acostaste con Emmett a la misma noche que se conocieron – dijo Bella muerta de risa por la cara de espanto fingido que tenia Rosalie y por lo que habia dicho Alice

- Touche Bella ! pero deja que te recuerde querida que tu saliste embarazada antes de que Carlisle pidiera oficialmente tu mano para Edward a tu madre y a Phill, al menos Emmett y yo si aprendimos como usar condones y anticonseptivos no que Edward y tu no bueno – apunto Rosalie con sonrisa de triunfo 

- Jajaja ok tu ganas pero mejor ya no digamos tonterías nunca mas va a volver a pasar entre Edward yo – respondió Bella tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de ella con Edward que habían asaltado de repente su mente 

- Nunca mas significa mas que nunca – apuntó Alice en advertencia mientras sonreía 

- Si Bella eso es cierto se te nota por cada poro de la piel que te mueres por volver a estar con Edward –dijo Rose emocionada 

- No puedo mentirles ya lo se, lo extraño con cada parte de mi piel, el dia que lo volvi a ver quise abrazarlo, besarlo, pero es que es el colmo hasta donde llega su desconfianza por mi, sus ganas de humillarme , ayer me enseño unas fotos que me mando a tomar en un café con mi padre y me pregunto que si ese era mi amante – conto Bella ofuscada y dolida 

- No puedo creer que el este haciendo eso no se que pasa por su cabeza para hacer semejantes barbaridades de seguirte– dijo Rose 

- Bueno el caso es que Esme me conto que ayer en la noche se la paso despierto bebiendo y fumando en la biblioteca sin dormir ni un poco y viendo las pinturas que hice y pusimos por la casa – dijo Bella con cara de preocupacion. Los hombres Cullen eran hombres de mundo, sabían como comportarse en publico y mantener su vida privada lo mas que podían en la oscuridad y no eran hombres viciosos mas que de su trabajo y su honor familiar. Aunque si no fuera tanta la perfección a su trabajo tal vez su matrimonio no estaría apunto de destruirse como lo estaba haciendo pensó Bella. 

- Ahora nada mas eso nos falta que se vuelva alcohólico y loco aparte de desconfiado – espeto Alice 

- Alice! – dijo Rose como riñéndola- yo conozco a Edward como si fuera un hermano el jamás a tomado de esa forma ni cuando se iba de farra con Emmett tomaba así de verdad El también debe esta sufriendo con todo esto Bella 

-Y yo estoy sufriendo Rose y me parte el alma saber lo que esta haciendo con su vida y no poderlo ayudar pero hasta que el no se de cuenta de que el cometió un error no podremos hablar mas que del divorcio, algún día el me va extrañar tanto como yo lo extraño y se va a dar cuenta de que yo nunca le fui infiel – dijo Bella suspirando 

- ¿Ese día vas a regresar con el? – pregunto Rose 

- No es tan simple Rose quizá ese día ya sea tarde y el se de cuenta el día que sepa que me perdió realmente y que yo lo perdí a el por su estúpida desconfianza – contesto Bella con los ojos llorosos

"Algún día sin pensarlo, me vas a extrañar despacio, algún día una mañana sentirás que te hago falta y en tu interior vas a sentir amor.. nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final .. lo pierde.."

- ¿Donde crees que se este quedando Bella? –pregunto Edward mientras Emmett y el esperaban a Jasper en la oficina pues el día que iban a verse Jasper había conocido Alice y los había dejado sin siquiera avisarles que no llegaría, después había hablado disculpándose diciéndoles que una causa de fuerza mayor lo hizo no ir que luego les contaría 

- No lo se, el otro día intente que Rosalie me dijera pero tu conoces a _il mia moglie _no pude sacarle ni el código postal y me amenazo con mandarme a dormir al lugar de huéspedes si le seguía preguntando por Bella – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca 

- Jajajajaja si era de esperarse siempre va estar de lado de Bella – dijo Edward sonriendo 

- Debe estar quedándose en casa de su Madre no? – pregunto Emmett 

- Si _è vero _puede ser tengo que hacer que me diga la verdad – dijo Edward consultando el reloj 

- Y sino te quiere decir nada ya sabes que esta indignada contigo- señalo Emmett levantando una ceja burlón 

- Mando a investigar al tipo ese para saber quien es y ese dia le saco la verdad yo mismo aunque sea a golpes –espeto Edward con desesperación mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz 

- ¿Y si si es o fue su amante la vas a perdonar? – pregunto Emmett 

- _P__er la mia sanità mentale_! No hagas esas preguntas ahora Emmett que no lo se – dijo sin dejar de presionarse el puente de la nariz furioso 

- Y por que no la vas a buscar a casa de su Madre así acaban con todo esto ya – sugirió Emmett 

- Ya es lo que voy hacer hoy por la noche – dijo Edward con determinación presionando el botón del intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria 

- Ya a mismo esta noche , se nota que si te urge – dijo Emmett con tono burlón 

Edward lo atravesó con la mirada pero en su mente le daba toda la razón a su amigo necesitaba urgentemente de su mujer de su Bella, le hacia falta su olor, sus brazos, su boca , su cuerpo , su amor y extrañaba como un loco a su hija

- Dígame Señor Cullen– dijo la secretaria ya unos años mayor que Edward 

- Me puede buscar en mi agenda la dirección de la Señora Renne y traerla a mi oficina por favor – pidió Edward 

- Por supuesto señor en un momento la llevo – respondió la secretaria

Ya se habían encontrado con Jasper, Edward quería compartir las responsabilidades de los negocios Cullen así que el en cuanto entendiera el funcionamiento de CC (Cullen Corporation)el se encargaría de Italia y el de Inglaterra aunque los dos serian dueños de ambos debían dividir las responsabilidades ahora que Jasper había vuelto de la Armada Estado unidense.

- Bueno quisiera seguir conversando caballeros pero tengo una cita con la mujer de mi vida – Jasper había perdido un tanto la costumbre por hablar Italiano ya que había pasado la mayoría de su juventud en los Estados Unidos aunque como todo un Cullen lo ocupaba para persuadir y seducir- dijo Jasper esbozando una sonrisa 

- Pero si acabas de llegar de Estados Unidos y ya estas metido en líos de faldas .. no mi Jasper no has aprendido nada aun- dijo Emmett riéndose 

- Déjalo que ya va siendo hora que Jasper siente cabeza , pero en fin me tengo que ir necesito arreglar todo esta situación con Bella – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta 

Edward descanso al chofer y opto por conducir su BMW blanco que era su coche personas, condujo mas o menos por 25 minutos hasta la casa de la madre de Bella estaciono el coche y bajo rogando que su mujer estuviera ahí . 


	5. Seduccion 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA CHICAS HOY TUVE EL PEOR DIA CON MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES POR QUE ESTOY EN EL PROCESO DE APLICAR A MI PROGRAMA DE NURSING PERO AL FINAL TODO PARECE ESTAR LLENDO MEJOR ASI QUE COMO MANANA ESTARE ALGO OCUPADA CON MIS DEBERES DEL COLEGIO Y ALGUNAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER POR ESO DECIDI DEJARLES OTRO CAPITULO A LO MEJOR NO MUY LARGO PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN AUNQUE SEA ALGO PEQUENO EN OPINION .

GRACIAS POR LEER A TODAS.

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<br>"Seduccion"

Parte 1.

- ¿Quien es? – se oyó la voz de la Madre de Bella

- Soy Edward Cullen – dijo El esperando que su mujer no le haya pedido a su madre que en cuanto lo viera no moviera el pestillo de la puerta para no dejarlo entrar

- Hijo pasa que haces a estas horas aquí – dijo Renee abriéndole la puerta a su yerno que tenia ojeras y lucia mas pálido que de costumbre

- Entonces Bella no esta aquí verdad? – pregunto Edward razonando que si lo estaba dejando entrar ella no estaba quedándose con su madre

- No hijo ella no esta aquí pero ¿quieres tomar algo? – pregunto Renee con amabilidad ella sabia toda la historia y le dolía que su hija y Edward sufrieran de esa forma pero ella no era la indicada para decirle toda la verdad así que al menos se portaría amable con su yerno

Edward se sentó en el sillón acogedor de la sala y mientras Renee iba por algo de café comenzó a observar las fotos que había arriba de la chimenea .. había muchísimas fotos de _la sua Donne_con su Madre y con el esposo de su Madre que había muerto una año después que se casaran Bella y El. También tenia fotos con Alice que siempre a sido como su hermana y con mas amigos pero ninguna con su Padre Biológico lo cual le recordaba aquella conversación con Bella donde ella le había dicho que nunca había conocido a su Padre el le había dado su apellido pero jamás se habían conocido

- Entonces ¿no haz hablado con Bella aun hijo? – pregunto Renee extendiéndole la taza de café

- Si hablamos aproximandamente hace dos semanas pero ella volvió a indignarse y salió corriendo tal y como la ultima vez no quiere decirme nada – dijo Edward tomando un sorbo del café

-Tienes que buscarla antes que sea tarde Edward ella esta muy herida y humillada por tu desconfianza – dijo Renee con cara maternal

Sonó el teléfono que estaba en el siguiente Salón de estar y la madre de Bella se levanto a atenderlo, fue entonces a cuando siguió viendo las fotos por todo el acogedor lugar cuando volteo hacia la mesita de lado donde había un portarretratos oculto mas o menos detrás de una lámpara de noche que había encendida , aguzo bien el oido para saber cuando la madre de Bella volviera a la sala tomo el portarretratos y vio con sorpresa que aquel joven señor de la foto antigua tenia gran parecido con Bella, tenía esos mismos ojos chocolates que lo habían encantado desde el primer momento, destellantes y profundos, el mismo porte de Bella decidido, incluso el mismo color de piel natural que el de su esposa . Estaba tan concentrado analizando al señor de la foto que no se dio cuenta cuando Renee volvió a la sala se percato de su mirada y dejo el retrato en la mesita.

- Lo siento Renee no quise incomodarla- dijo Edward con su voz profunda y persuasiva

- No te preocupes hijo no tiene importancia- contesto Renee- pensando para si misma "en realidad si tiene importancia el señor del retrato era efectivamente el padre de Bella y si no estuviera tan joven en aquella foto, Edward lo hubiera reconocido a la perfección sabiendo que aquel señor era el que el pensaba que era el amante de su mujer"

- Bueno siento haberla molestado será mejor que me vaya gracias por el café-dijo Edward poniéndose en pie

- Edward espera – dijo Renee dudando por lo que estaba apunto de hacer , pero es que le daba tanta tristeza la cara de frustración y las ojeras enormes de su yerno nunca lo había visto así, ni tampoco había visto en tal depresión a su hija hasta ahora  
>-¿Qué pasa esta usted bien necesita algo? – pregunto Edward volteando a ver a su suegra<br>- Si claro yo estoy bien, pero por lo que veo ni tu ni Isabella están bien por orgullosos y necios – espeto Renee en tono de regaño

Edward no hizo más que pasarse la mano por los cabellos desordenados de forma ansiosa.

- Así que lo que voy hacer es por que de verdad no se como son tan inmaduros para actuar así como dos niños sin ponerse a pensar en su hija y en ustedes mismos –dijo Renee aun mirando inquiridoramente a Edward

Edward tan intimidante y tan varonil retrocedió un poco de forma graciosa como si un niño temiera que su Madre fuera a darle unos merecidos golpes por desobedecerla...

- Siéntate y espérame aquí ándale- ordeno Renee dibujando una sonrisa divertida mientras se iba de la sala

Edward había caído en un pensamiento blanco no pasaba nada por su mente estaba como en una epifanía

-Edward.. hijo .. despierta caray – dijo Renee alzando un poco la voz para sacarlo de su viaje por el limbo

-Lo siento Renee – respondió Edward

- Esta es la única vez que voy ayudarte así que debes aprovecharla y luchar que no va a ser nada fácil, esta es la dirección del departamento donde esta Bella esta a unas calles de la boutique de Alice - dijo extendiéndole un papel con una dirección escrita con la propia letra de Bella

Edward sonrió de lado, tomo el papel y mostrándose más afectivo de lo acostumbrado abrazo a Renee dándole un beso en la frente con emoción como cuando un niño recibe un regalo o una bolsa de dulces de la mano de su Madre

- Ándate ya a tu casa que estas ya no son horas de visita niño malcriado- espeto Renee sonriendo quitándose a Edward de encima

- _Graize mille_Renee de verdad se lo agradezco - dijo caminando hacia la puerta

- No lo agradezcas y mejor esfuérzate por que ya te dije que no va ser tan fácil que ella hable contigo tu la conoces bien – dijo Renee caminando con el a la puerta

- Lo juro pero y que va a pasar si lo que ella tiene que decirme es que si tuvo a ese amante- dijo Edward asustado

Renee lo fulmino con la mirada..

- Hijo por Dios, mira ya anda a tu casa que estas hablando incoherencias por la falta de sueño, vete antes que me arrepienta y te quite ese papel pero ándale ya – dijo exasperada pero sonriendo un poco

- Si ya me voy Renee Grazie de nuevo - dijo Edward de forma graciosa mientras se subía a su BMW sonriendo de lado

Aproximadamente las 11 de la noche Edward conducía por el autopista hacia las afueras donde se encontraban las colonias de alto nivel pensando si tendría que ir desde ahora a ver que conseguía con Bella o si dejarlo hasta mañana dos segundo mas tarde dio la vuelta en el señalamiento indicado para volver a las avenidas principales de Londres donde estaba la boutique de Alice y cerca el departamento donde se estaba alojando Bella. 30 minutos después el BMW estaba frente de un departamento pequeño pero de muy buen gusto en color salmón y tenia iluminada la que suponía Edward que era el Salón de estar así que se bajo del coche

"Y si ahora mismo estaba ese hombre su amante ahí con ella y en la misma casa que su hija" – pensó Edward aterrorizado

- No ella no es así jamás expondría a nada a Nessie – se dijo en voz alta a el mismo caminando con decisión hacia la puerta y toco el timbre

Alice había salido de su cena con Jasper directo a la Casa de Bella hecha un manojo de emoción le había explicado que si era un Cullen pero que prefería usar el apellido de su Madre porque así la gente no solo se interesaba por la posición social y económica y también le había pedido que fueran novios que El también la había estado esperando a Ella.

La misma Alice se asomo poco por la ventana y abrió con expresión de sorpresa los ojos al ver al mismo afuera a Edward Cullen justo a más de las 11 de la noche.. tenían razón en cuanto a que los Hombres Cullen siempre obtenían todo cuanto querían El había logrado encontrarla de alguna forma.

- ¡Ay no Bella te vas a morir! –dijo Alice con un tono extraño de diversión en la mirada

- ¿Por qué Alice que pasa? – pregunto Bella levantándose del sillón con un tono de voz desconfiado

- Yo creo que deberías abrir la puerta – sugirió Alice animándola pues ella sabia que Bella pedía a gritos mentalmente que Edward fuera a buscarla

-Haber por que tanto alboroto Alice Brandon – dijo Bella sonriendo y sin fijarse abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada ante la imagen de su marido frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.


	6. Seduccion 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA NINAS AQUI LES DEJO LO QUE RESTA DEL CAPITULO 5 ESPERO LES GUSTE.

DIGANME QUE PIENSAN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

"Seduccion"

Parte 2

- Edward ¿que haces aquí? – dijo Bella tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque era imposible pues la voz le temblaba 

- Podemos hablar _cara_- pidió Edward con ese tono de voz seductor y suavemente persuasivo que no hacia nada mas que derretir Bella por completo. 

- Que horas son estas – respondió Bella tratando de resistirse a la voz encantadora de Edward 

- Habría venido antes si no me hubieras estado ocultando donde te estas quedando _amore mio_ – dijo conservando el tono seduciéndola mientras le tomaba la mano a Bella que en cuanto sintió la piel de Edward la recorrió un escalofrió 

- Entra ya – ordeno Bella soltándose de su mano y apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo pasar 

- _Ciao Alice _– dijo Edward viendo a la duende que fingía no estar ahí 

- Como estas Edward- dijo Alice examinándolo con la mirada de forma curiosa 

- No tan bien pero grazie por preguntar – respondió Edward con voz de queja dirigiéndole una mirada a Bella que enseguida aparto la vista de El pues la mirada seductora y penetrante de Edward la descontrolaba totalmente 

- Bueno voy ir a ver si Nessie esta bien, si necesitas que llame a la policía para que se lleven a este delincuente me dices Bella – dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona y se fue 

- ¿Quién te dio mi dirección Edward? – pregunto Bella dandole la espalda a Edward y caminando hacia la cocina 

- Una persona muy considerada pero no puedo decirte quien – dijo Edward siguiéndola hasta la cocina 

- Ay por favor conmigo no te hagas Edward que te conozco seguro me mandaste a seguir como es tu costumbre- dijo Bella tomando una taza y sirviéndose café 

- Estas en equivocada_ cara _la dirección me la dio tu madre- contesto Edward adoptando un tono resentido pero conquistador 

- No te creo mi madre no seria capaz de ayudarte- espeto Bella dandole un sorbo al café pero aun de espaldas a Edward 

- Por primera vez créeme _tesoro mio_ por que ella me la dio – afirmo Edward tomándola de la cintura y volteándola para quedaran frente a frente 

- Que haces? suéltame – dijo Bella tratando de zafarse del agarre de Edward 

-¿Por que no me ves a los ojos me tienes miedo _cara?-_ pregunto Edward quitándole la taza de las manos y levantándole la barbilla con la mano 

- Obvio no por que debería tenerte miedo? - respondió Ella tratando de no verlo ni a los ojos, ni a la boca , ni de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo 

-_Bene_ entonces ¿Por qué me evades?- pregunto siseando suave Edward acercando su cara a la de Bella 

- Yo no te evado ¿que es lo que quieres ahora?- pregunto Bella cerrando los ojos sintiendo la respiración de Edward su cerca de ella 

- Esto – dijo Edward con tono decidido y sin previo aviso acuno la cara de Bella en sus manos y la beso 

Bella trato de hacerse para atrás pero Edward la tenia agarrada de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le había tomado del cuello, de verdad que estaba tratando de resistirse a esos labios que la hacían que se le olvidara respirar pero era casi imposible Edward la tenia acorralada con su cuerpo y la besaba con intención de hacerla caer y no tardo en lograrlo por que Bella finalmente le paso los brazos por el cuello dando un suspiro mientras El profundizaba ese beso pidiendo permiso para entrar , su lengua buscando un encuentro con la suya que fue inmediato finalmente se besaban con desesperación , apasionadamente dejando casi de respirar.. hasta que Edward se detuvo mirándola a esos profundos ojos color chocolate que destellaban increíblemente.

**"..Seducción peligrosa pasión que me hunden en el cuerpo me pone al descubierto amor .. sin defensas estoy tan propensa al pecado de tu boca .. que todo esto provoca en mi … lo que has hecho es violar mis derechos has tomado mi cuerpo y ya no tengo control dictadura de mis movimientos sublimes a tu antojo que sufro pero gozo.."**

- Vamos hablar Bella _per favore _dime la verdad – pidió con la respiración entrecortada y pegando su frente a la de Bella 

" No Isabella aguanta si quiere volver tiene que descubrirlo solo tiene que demostrarte que verdaderamente te ama y que confía en ti"- se dijo mentalmente Bella mientras que tenia cerrados los ojos y la frente pegada a la de Edward".. 

-Si quieres la verdad tienes que buscarla tu Edward así no son las cosas – dijo Bella separándose de el 

-_ Accidenti_ Bella no podemos estar así- dijo Edward reteniéndola por el brazo 

- No claro que no podemos tu mismo vas a descubrir si tu desconfianza y tus humillaciones son correctas o no ese día podremos hablar Edward mientras no – espeto Bella con decisión 

- Pero es que como voy a saber si tu no quieres decirme nada – dijo El con cara de frustración 

- Eres Edward Cullen, así como investigaste que según tu tengo un amante puedes investigar los demás detalles no crees? – lo reto Bella soltándose de su agarre 

Eso quería decir que si había algo que descubrir de todo esto, había mas aun - pensó Edward mientras veía como Bella caminaba hacia la sala de estar 

-Ya es muy tarde es mejor que te vayas a meditar con tu almohada Edward – dijo Bella 

- Me voy por ahora duerme bien_ cara_ – accedió Edward saliendo por la puerta y cerrando detrás de El 

Bella se quedo inmóvil por un momento y luego volteo hacia la puerta y vio en el perchero el abrigo de Edward y lo tomo y se lo acerco inmediatamente se percato de su olor, ese olor que la volvía loca, que la hacia perder la cabeza. 


	7. No estas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6.<p>

"No estas"

Mientras Bella seguía prendida del olor del abrigo de Edward poco a poco fueron brotando algunas lágrimas de sus lindos ojos chocolate.

**"Quizás bastaba respirar, Solo respirar muy lento Recuperar cada latido en mi y no tiene sentido ahora que no estas, ahora donde estas, porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aun… No estas aquí yo te esperare hasta el fin." **

Alice estaba con Nessie vigilando su sueño, pero la niña respingo en sueños así que pensando que tal vez podría despertarse la cubrió con su frazada para que no le diera frio y después apago la luz y salió del cuarto.

Caminando con su andar de bailarina hacia el salón se encontró a Bella perdida con el abrigo de Edward en sus manos mientras se secaba esas lagrimas llena de dolor y frustración.

- Ya Bella no llores por favor - pidió Alice abrazándola 

- Es que no puedo Alice no puedo, yo estoy aquí tratando de olvidarlo y El como si nada hubiera pasado se atreve a venir aquí a hablarme con ese tonito encantador que me hace caer rendida a sus pies pidiéndome explicaciones y besándome apasionadamente – dijo Bella casi reviviendo aquel intenso beso con su marido 

- No bromees Bella! ¿Edward te beso? ¿ De verdad hizo eso? - exclamo Alice sorprendida y emocionada ella estaba segura que en algún momento ella volvería con Edward lo podía presentir 

- Si cuando estábamos en la cocina me beso el muy descarado y yo de idiota no pude resistirme al contacto de su piel, a su olor, a su boca tu sabes que yo soy incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando el me besa, cuando el me toca - dijo Bella suspirando sutilmente como si tuviera aun a Edward abrazado a ella 

- Bueno Bella eso ya lo se y también se que es difícil que lo perdones pero no crees que se merece una segunda oportunidad – contesto Alice

- Eres tu Alice? Eso de estar saliendo con un Cullen te afecta, que hasta estas tratando de ayudar a Edward– dijo Bella sonriendo mientras finalmente dejaba el abrigo de Edward en el perchero 

- Ahí pero mi Jazz es totalmente distinto y solo estoy diciendo eso por ti no por Edward – dijo Alice inventando excusas mientras sonreía

- Jajaja Alice Brandon esta enamorada de un Cullen – se rio Bella- Pero primero si decías "Ay Bella como puedes enamorarte de ese arrogante"- volvió a decir mientras imitaba la voz de Alice

-Cállate Isabella Cullen o te llevare de compras mañana mismo por todo el día – amenazo Alice sonriendo

- Ni se te ocurra no estoy para vaciar el centro comercial ahora- dijo Bella

- No mañana iré al departamento de Jasper ayudarlo con la decoración y así que estaré ocupada – dijo sonriendo Alice – El piensa que tu y Edward terminaran juntos de nuevo también dijo que el día que lo vio en la oficina se veía ansioso, desesperado.

- Ya vas a decirnos con quien te estas revolcando Jasper?- pregunto Emmett sonriendo

Estaban los tres sentados en el área techada del jardín de la Casa de Edward y Bella (aun ella no estuviera ahí). Hoy Esme les prepararía el desayuno ya que por la tarde salía su avión hacia Florencia.

-No me estoy revolcando imbécil no uses tu sucia boca para hablar de ella jamás a menos que quieras perder los dientes –dijo Jasper empezando lo que era el pan de cada día entre Emmett y Jasper sus peleas infantiles que terminaban en Esme, Rosalie o Bella poniéndolos en paz.

Eran grandes amigos pero no podían parar de comportarse como mocosos puertos a pesar de sus años y siempre competían o se enfrascaban en discusiones cualquiera que terminaban en los dos luchando y por lo general destrozando alguna cosa cercana; muebles, obras de arte, puertas, bueno cualquier cosa. Edward pocas veces participaba de aquellas, pero cuando lo hacia el sitio donde estuviesen se volvía un caos y era de los tres contra los tres, hasta que alguien (entiéndase por alguien madre o esposas)los ponía en orden tomando alguna actitud invasiva.

De Rosalie era típico agarrar de los cabellos a Emmett y arrastrarlo con tal agarre que lo hacia rogar por su madre sin piedad y soltar maldiciones poco elegantes o incluso cuando la situación se ponía incontrolable soltar al aire balas de salva de la pistola que tenían por precaución guardada en la casa. Por otro lado Bella optaba por ducharlos con agua helada directa de la manguera extensible del jardín, o aventarles cosas con una muy buena puntería que en una ocasión le había sacado un moretón en un ojo a Jasper.

Sin embargo la más efectiva que no necesitaba de actos tan violentos era la sola presencia de Esme o su voz diciendo "niños ya basta". A veces Carlisle había hecho sonar la alarma contra incendios de la Mansión Cullen pero eso había sacado de control al entero servicio así que Esme casi lo había castrado esa vez.

- Uy que miedo "Jazzy" – se burlo Emmett- escuche que_ la tua diva _te llamaba "Jazzy"- sonrió Emmett con cara de malicia – dime así te dice cuando se acuestan también? – volvió a incitarlo Emmett casi cayéndose de la silla de risa

- Te lo estoy avisando animal- dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla casi tirando la mesa

- Jasper Cullen no te muevas de donde estas – ordeno Esme que venia caminando con algunas cosas del desayuno

- Esta hablando mal de Alice madre – se quejo Jasper sin fijarse de que había dicho por fin su nombre, aunque su madre había sido la primera en enterarse

- Deja de ser una vieja Jasper- dijo Emmett pero luego abrió los ojos grandes- Alice, esa Alice Brandon la obsesiva compulsiva culito rico, amiga de Bella? – dijo Emmett sonriendo

Acto seguido lo único que Emmett pudo ver fue el puño de Jasper contra su ojo derecho que lo hizo caerse al piso y ver luces de todos los colores

- Quisiera que Rosalie te escuche hablar así de una mujer y no es cualquier mujer es su amiga seguro que te vuela las pelotas con las tijeras de podar- dijo Edward burlón hablando por primera vez desde su lugar en la mesa mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado

Esme se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro con las palabras de Edward y con la otra trataba de ayudar a Emmett a levantarse que se había quedado como idiota en el piso.

Mientras que Jasper se volvía a sentar en su sitio riéndose he ignorando a Emmett.

- Cuando será el día que los hijos míos dejen de portarse como cavernícolas desenfrenados ?- pregunto Esme mientras trataba de hacer que Emmett quitara su mano de su ojo

- Tendríamos que nacer de nuevo Madre, pero tal vez esta vez me asegure de que lancen a Emmett por el caño – dijo Jasper sonriéndole a Emmett

- Te perdonare esta vez "Jazzy" – dijo Emmett sonriendo de forma infantil

- Bueno ya si estas saliendo con Alice la amiga de Bella? – pregunto Edward curioso

- Si es mas pienso pedirle que se case conmigo lo más pronto posible – aseguro Jasper con sonrisa tonta en la cara

- _Per amore di Dio_! Si solo llevan saliendo una semana a lo mucho estas loco? – espeto Emmett

- No me importa estoy seguro que ella será _la mia moglie_ por lo que me reste de vida- dijo Jasper

- _Figlio mio_, Alice es una mujer especial y linda, me muero por verla tendrán que ir pronto a Florencia a visitarnos a tu padre y a mi – sonrió Esme- dense prisa que quiero ver mas _bambinos correre intorno la mia casa_- dijo Esme como para ella misma mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa para ir por lo demás para el desayuno


	8. No digas nada

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

MIL DISCULPAS CHICAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO LOS TRABAJOS Y EXAMENES FINALES EN EL COLEGIO ME ABSORBEN. AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO CON POQUITO **LEMMON **

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y BUENO DEJEN SU OPINION .

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7.<br>"No digas nada." 

Alice y Bella se habían quedado hablando hasta tarde sin fijarse que pasaba de la media noche así que Bella convenció a Alice de que era mejor que durmiera allí en la recamara que tenia dispuesta para cuando ella o su madre venían a quedarse con ella desde su separación con Edward.

Mientras que Emmett dormía igual que Rosalie abrazándola por detrás con uno de sus musculosos brazos. Parecía un niño pequeño con dos hoyuelos dibujados en su cara mientras dormía sabrá Dios que estaba soñando Rosalie dormía en paz con la cabeza recargada en el pecho firme de Emmett hasta que escucho el llanto de su hija por el intercomunicador que tenia en la mesita de noche para asegurarse que su bebe estuviera bien.  
>- Emmett – dijo Rosalie soltándose de su agarre – Emmett despierta- insistió Rose moviéndolo<p>

- _Per favore Mamma_ aun no quiero levantarme- balbuceo Emmett con los ojos cerrados agitándose en la cama como un niño

- Emmett que vas a dormir afuera y ni siquiera pienses en tocarme los próximos diez años si no te despiertas- espeto Rosalie

- No Rose, no osita no lo hagas ya estoy bien despierto que no me ves- dijo Emmett inmediatamente sentándose en la cama con los ojos cerrados

- Ya no te hagas el tonto y ve por tu hija que esta llorando- ordeno Rosalie tratando de no reírse de su marido  
>- Si ya va osita – dijo Emmett levantándose de su cama con el cabello todo alborotado y caminaba con los ojos cerrados<p>

- Y abre esos ojos que si mi hija se te cae yo te los voy a cerrar de un puño – espeto Rose sonriendo de ver a su marido casi caminar dormido, ella sabia que Emmett podía parecer todo un niño pero cuando se trataba de su hijita recién nacida el jamás dejaría que le pasara nada.

Emmett volvió con los ojos bien abiertos y con el pequeño bultito envuelto en una mantita rosada recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le acariciaba con ternura la espaldita a la niña

- Que le pasa a mi bebe – canturreo Rose tomando en brazos a su hija cuando Emmett se había sentando en la cama a lado de ella

- Seguro ya tiene hambre mi princesa – dijo Emmett sonriendo como bobo mientras le acariciaba la manita a su hija con un dedo

- Pero si hace menos de dos horas que le di de comer- contesto Rose mientras se levantaba de la cama con Alexa en brazos

- A donde vas Rose ya es muy tarde, la princesa puede quedarse con nosotros – sugirió Emmett desde su cama

- Me parece perfecto que se quede con mamá y papá pero antes vamos hacerle un te de hierbas porque debe estar molesta del estomago – dijo Rose caminando hacia la cocina con los pies descalzos sonriéndole a Emmett

- mmm eso quiere decir que tengo que acompañarlas verdad? – dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama para ir tras Rosalie

- Así es osito debes cuidar de nosotras – dijo Rose con sonrisa seductora mientras Emmett la seguía como si fuera un imán del que no podía despegar la vista por su forma de caminar

Mientras tanto Edward daba vueltas de un lado otro en la inmensidad de su cama , se giro para ver la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche eran las 2 de la mañana y El no había podido dormir ni un poco, esa intranquilidad que sentía cuando volteaba y no veía el cabello alborotado pero sedoso de su mujer por la almohada, ni su delicado cuerpo de piel pálida a lado del suyo, iba a terminar por volverlo loco – pensó Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en un como sillón color marfil donde Bella acostumbraba a sentarse mientras espera que saliera de la ducha, a verlo mientras terminaba de vestirse para irse a trabajar, tenia que buscarla por la mañana decirle que la necesitaba mas que a nada, que extrañaba su olor, su voz, sus caricias, sus profundos ojos chocolate mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio.

- Crees que Bella y Edward vuelvan pronto?- pregunto Emmett sentado en un banquito de la cocina mientras Rose paseaba con su hija en brazos dándole el biberón con el te de hierbas

- Pues eso espero por los dos se mueren por estar juntos – dijo Rose sonriendo

- Ya sabe donde esta quedándose Bella? – pregunto Emmett

- Si fue antier a su departamento a verla – contesto Rose observando a su bebe terminarse la infusión del biberón- Pero esta perdiendo su tiempo la verdad – espeto Rose con respecto a Edward

- Entonces Bella si tiene un amante? – pregunto Emmett abriendo con curiosidad los ojos

- Ay Emmett evita que te cierre esa boca hermosa que tienes de un golpe y mejor cállate amor - dijo Rose dejando el biberón vacio en el lava platos mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada

- No osita yo solo digo que, entonces por que Edward piensa eso?- corrigió Emmett sonriendo de forma socarrona terminándose el jugo que se había servido

-Porque dejaría de ser hombre si no fuera tan idiota y ciego – espeto Rose girando los ojos

- No tiene un amante entonces? – pregunto Emmett abrazando por atrás de la cintura a Rosalie y besándole el cuello con intención de que bajara la guardia y le dijera todo lo que sabia

- mmm tus besitos no funcionan conmigo mi amor, no te voy a decir ni una palabra para que luego vayas a decirle a Edward como viejas chismosas – dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras se zafaba del agarre de Emmett

- Rose tenemos que ayudarlo el es como nuestro hermano y toda esta semana a llegado con ojeras descomunales y olorcito a whisky de ese que por mas que te bañes no desaparece la señal de tu borrachera – dijo Emmett caminando tras ella

- Si ya lo se Esme le conto algo así a Bella el día que fue a verla a la galería – dijo Rose recostándose y acomodando a la bebe a lado de ella en la cama

-Ves osita te estoy diciendo la verdad, tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Emmett tomando a su hija en brazos y recargándola sobre su pecho con cuidado

- Si y lo vamos ayudar pero antes la hare entender que se porto como un patán con Bella así sea a golpes, ella también esta sufriendo mucho el desconfió de ella horrible después de tres años de matrimonio, de un matrimonio donde Bella jamás a dudado de El a pesar de las habladurías de los medios de comunicación ni de las personas que nos rodean – dijo Rose recargándose en el hombro de Emmett

Al otro día por la mañana Nessie se resistía a terminar su leche de chocolate y su tostada con mantequilla por que de nueva cuenta no quería ir al Pre-escolar

- no quelo il tia – espeto Nessie adoptando esos ojitos de gatito que su misma tia Alice le había enseñado

- Pero por que princesa que no te gusta ir a jugar con los otros niños?– pregunto Alice sonriéndole

- No, no me guta ya – respondió Nessie haciéndole caso omiso a su leche

- Le quieres contar a tu tia Alice porque?- volvió a preguntar tomando un poco de su café

- Por que van hacer un regalo a los papis y mi papi no va il por el suo – explico Nessie con carita de preocupación

- Por que dices que no va ir tu papi por el suyo _bambina_?- pregunto Jasper que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observando a su Alice con Nessie, seguro seria una mama increíble

- Tío Jaspel – exclamo Nessie sonriendo saltando fuera de la silla

- A caso es esta _la mia __principessa_? – pregunto Jasper alzando a su sobrina en el aire haciéndola reír- Estas muy grande ya Nessie – le volvió a decir Jasper sentándose en una silla del desayunador y sentando a la niña en sus piernas mientras le sonreía Alice como bobo

- Tal vez tú puedas hacer que desayune pronto y que quiera ir la escuela – dijo Alice sonriéndole desde donde estaba

- Cuéntale al Tío Jazz por que dices que tu papi no ira por su regalo a tu escuela Nessie - pidió Jasper

- Por que no ta aqui con yo y mami – dijo Nessie con carita triste

- Es "con mami y yo" mi amor y eso no quiere decir que no va ir por su regalo claro que va ir tu papi y le va encantar ya veras – dijo Alice sonriéndole

- Pero yo quielo a mi papi, mami ya no lo quiele?- pregunto Nessie con inocencia

- Claro que si lo quiere pero ahora no pueden estar juntos, pero vas a ver que pronto todo se soluciona – contesto Jasper esta vez

Llamaron en eso a la puerta, Bella se había metido a bañar así que Alice fue abrir dejando a Renesmee con Jasper aunque aun se preguntaba como es que Jasper había entrado sin llamar a la puerta, pero el estaba allí y eso era lo que a Ella le importaba

- Edward que haces aqui? – pregunto Alice en voz bajita para que Bella no escuchara

- Alice _per favore_ necesito hablar con Bella pero yo se que ahora no va a querer dejame entrar si?, yo lo arreglare después – pidió Edward sonriendo de lado y con su típica voz persuasiva

- Pero Nessie esta en la cocina ella seguro te delata – dijo Alice sonriendo

- No_,_ Alice _ adiamo_ – espeto Edward entrando en la casa y jalando a Alice

- Ash no se ni siquiera por que debo ayudarte – dijo Alice y cerro la puerta

- Porque serás de mi familia pronto y debes ayudar a tu cuñando?- contesto Edward sonriendo

Entraron en la cocina y Nessie salto automáticamente de las piernas de Jasper hacia Edward.

- Papi- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- Hola _bambina mia_- susurro Edward besando la cabeza de Nessie  
>-<p>

Te vas a quedal a jugar con yo? – pregunto Nessie mientras tomaba a su padre de la cara con sus dos manitas y sonreía lado como El lo hacia

- No _amore_ otro día jugamos si?- contesto Edward acomodándole un cabellito detrás de su oreja

- Jazz será mejor que llevemos a Renesmee al Preescolar para que estos dos hablen – dijo Alice cargando a Nessie de los brazos de Edward

- Lo que digas preciosa – contesto Jasper sonriéndole

- Y tu que haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto Edward sonriendo que había notado que su hermano estaba ahí

- Que no es obvio Edward- espeto Alice con impaciencia mientras sonreía

- Ah claro Jazzy vino a ver a Alice- dijo Edward burlón

- No quieres que te voltee la boca enfrente de Nessie verdad Edward? – dijo Jasper con sonrisa maliciosa

- Ay no no empiecen por favor , que ya me dijeron Bella y Rosalie como se ponen- pido Alice- vamos Jasper – ordeno Alice

- Grazie Alice – dijo Edward en voz baja sonriendo

- Aja ya quítate y no hagas llorar a Bella – espeto Alice caminando hacia la puerta con pasos gráciles

Alice y Jasper se fueron con Nessie así que Edward se quito su saco y lo dejo en una silla se sentó como si estuviera en su acogedora casa y le dio un sorbo al café de una taza que estaba llena seguro era de Bella- pensó Edward _la sua moglie_ al igual que sus cuñadas tardaba los siglos para arreglarse

Ere su imaginación o la casa se había quedado en silencio – se pregunto Bella mientras se calzaba los tacones finos color carmín que hacían juego perfecto con su vestido de otoño color perla y su cinturón del mismo color que los zapatos, debía decir que no le complacía usar tacones siempre había tenido la sensación de que se caería cuando era mas joven pero hoy al medio día cerraría un trato donde lo mas probable es que lograra llevar sus mas recientes pinturas a Paris así que había optado por usarlos, la hacían ver algo mas profesional. Su cabello chocolate lo había dejado caer liso y planchado sobre sus hombros y olía a fresas como le gustaba a Edward.

- Alice – llamo Bella unos pasos antes de llegar a la cocina

- Fueron a dejar a Nessie – dijo la voz masculina de Edward parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándola

- Edward que haces aquí ?– pregunto Bella con voz temblorosa

- Estas preciosa _cara–_ dijo Edward en tono seductor tomándola por la mano con delicadeza

- Ahora eres hasta observador, gracias – dijo Bella tratando de sonar indiferente aunque no lo logro ni siquiera un poco

- A donde vas a ir _amore_? – pregunto Edward besando el dorso de la mano de Bella

- Con quien crees , voy a ir a verme con mi amante – espeto Bella con sarcasmo mientras trataba que El le soltara la mano

- A si pues como no te creo, tu amante va tener que esperar – ordeno Edward jalándola de la mano hacia El

-Con mayor razón si no confías en mi es mejor que te vayas – dijo Bella con reproche

Edward no contesto solo la tomo arrebatadamente por la cintura y la beso de forma voraz , Bella intento hacerse para atrás pero Edward la sujeto con mas fuerza y pidiendo poco permiso para entrar introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bella que cuando la sintió cerca de su paladar supo que estaba perdida. Bella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos dejándose llevar por el momento, Edward camino sin dejar de besarla hacia atrás donde estaba un sillón bastante grande. En un instante Bella estaba recostada en aquel sillón debajo de Edward con los primeros tres botones del vestido desabrochados y sintiendo los besos y la piel recién afeitada de la cara de Edward sobre lo que sobresalía de sus pechos fuera del sostén a juego con el vestido.

" Que es lo que estas haciendo Isabella, no caigas aun.. Dios mio pero no puedo detenerlo, lo deseo, lo necesito" - pensó Bella mientras aprisionaba la cabeza de Edward sobre sus pechos para que siguiera

- Te extraño_ cara, _te necesito- dijo Edward mientras le seguía desabrochando los botones del vestido y le besaba cada rincón de piel que quedaba libre

- E- dward para . no podemos – gimoteo Bella agarrándose del sillón por lo excitada que empezaba a ponerse

- Si podemos , no hay nada de malo en que quiera hacerle el amor a mi mujer – dijo Edward mientras le acaricia el labio inferior de la boca con el dedo pulgar

- Pero no se supone que yo te engaño , como así quieres estar conmigo? – pregunto Bella mirándolo a los ojos

- Tu podrías contestarme todo eso_ cara per favore_– pidió Edward hundiendo su cara sobre el hombro desnudo de ella

"Maldición Edward! no puede ser que no te des cuenta estoy excitada y húmeda con tu sola presencia, con tu mirada, con tus besos y aun no sabes si tus suposiciones sobre si tengo un amante o no son falsas. Al demonio Bella eso se lo podrás reclamar después- decidió Bella cuando sintió sobre su entrepierna desnuda la erección de Edward que aun traía el pantalón puesto"

- No digas nada ya – ordeno Bella jalándolo hacia ella con la mano para que la besara 

Edward no lo dudo ni un segundo y la beso intensamente mientras Ella le desabrochaba la camisa y pasaba sus manos por sus fuertes pectorales y su espalda 

**"Solo quédate un poco mas… Y no digas nada todo esta en calma .. por una vez no digas nada todo esta en calma, apaga la luz y no digas nada … Y no se si podre arrancar de mi piel esos besos prohibidos que me diste ayer"**

-

Cierra las cortinas a menos que quieras que demos un espectáculo – dijo Bella cuando Edward se puso en pie para sacarse los pantalones completamente hizo lo que Bella le había pedido y se posiciono encima de Ella de nuevo besándole el cuello

- Me vuelve loco tu olor, te deseo – susurro Edward después de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a Bella que suspiro ruidosamente

Edward bajo sus besos con lentitud, le quito el sostén y le masajeo con las yemas de los dedos los pezones firmes y suave mientras le separaba las piernas con la suya, le lamia y succionaba los pechos como si fuera un bebe y Bella solo podía gemir alto y descontroladamente cuando sentía la lengua de Edward recorriéndole en círculos los pezones. Después bajo a su vientre y su entrepierna saboreándola con la boca paso su lengua por su esencia rosándole delicadamente el clítoris.

- Oh Edward por dios – gimió Bella implorante aferrándose a las orillas del sillón con una mano y con la otra a la espalda de Edward

- Que pasa _cara no ti piace_?- pregunto Edward sin despegarse de Ella ya sabiendo la respuesta

- Me encanta si pero te necesito ya ahora – ordeno Bella con aprensión que sentía la oleada de calor sobre ella no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo que se anunciaba de forma violenta por el cosquilleo que sentía por dentro.


	9. Ti Voglio

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES FUE ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA CHICAS PARA ALGUNAS DEBE SER MUY NOCHE Y PARA OTRAS NO TANTO JAJA ASI QUE BUENO AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION **LEMMON LEMMON Y MAS LEMMON **JAAJAJAJA YA SE BELLA ES MUY DEBIL PERO QUIEN NO TENIENDO A

UN EDWARD MEDIO TARADO COMO ESTE PERO SIGUE SIENDO EL JAJA. SERA EL UNICO CAPITULO PROBABLEMENTE DE LA SEMANA PUES ES MI ULTIMA SEMANA DEL SEMESTRE , PERDON SI NO ES MUY LARGO PERO NO ME SOBRA MUCHO

TIEMPO NI PARA DORMIR JAAJA PERO AL MENOS QUERIA PONER ALGO.

DE VERDAD QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN UN REVIEW: NANY87, WENDY1983 , . CULLEN, MARILIZZIE CULLEN13, SOPHIA18, LIZITABLACKSWAN, DIANITHA VAMPIRE, ROSE CULLEN MANSON Y BYBJOSE ,

DISCULPEN SI SE ME OLVIDA ALGUN NOMBRE , PERO IGUAL LES AGRADESCO AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIWES Y LEEN ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE.

AH SI AHORA ESCOGI UNA CANCION EN ITALIANO QUE ESCUCHE ALGUNA VEZ , AHI DISCULPARAN SI MI TRADUCCION NO ES TAN PRECISA PERO NO CONTINUE CON MIS CLASES DE ITALIANO QUE EMPEZE CUANDO TODO ESTO DE LA TUA

CANTANTE Y VOLTERA JAJAJA POR QUE YA NO ME ALCAZABA EL TIEMPO ESTOS SEMESTRES , BUENO YA LAS DEJO QUE LEAN Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

" Ti voglio/ Te deseo"

-No seas impaciente mi amor- pronuncio Edward sonriendo con adoracion levantando la cara de entre las piernas de ella besandole los pliegues del cuello

Bella sintio frio y calor al mismo tiempo por todo su cuerpo al oir Edward volverla a llamar "mi amor" con ese tono de adoracion. Era cierto que siempre la llamaba con variantes palabras en italiano y Ella sabia que lo hacia para conquistarla y seducirla y admitia que eso la volvia loca; que Edward le hablara italiano en la cama o incluso fuera de la misma la dejaba sin aire por unos segundos. Pero desde que El habia hecho la falsa acusacion contra ella de que tenia un amorio con otro solo las palabras seductoras en el idioma de Bella habian desaparecido y la adoracion con que el solia pronunciarlas en cuaqluiera de los dos idiomas se habia esfumado de la voz de Edward por que el desconfiaba de Ella. Sin embargo ahora que le iba hacer el amor en el sillon pareciendo adolecentes o amantes y no marido y mujer la llamaba "mi amor" y lo hacia con tal fervor que la hacia perder el control de sus sentimientos y preguntarse si El la habia amado de verdad.

- Bella ¿estas bien _cara_?- pregunto Edward que se habia dado cuenta que Bella se quedaba sin moverse ni mostrarse reseptiva

"Vamos Bella no lo heches a perder ahora – penso Bella tal vez eran exageraciones suyas despues se dedicaria a lidiar con ellas, pero ahora queria ser suya, queria que la tocara aunque despues se arrepintiera por ser tan

debil frente a El"

- Si todo esta bien- contesto Bella sonriendo acariciando el cabello alborotado de Edward

- ¿Quieres que pare? No hare nada que no quieras– dijo Edward con un dejo de frustracion en la voz y con los ojos oscuros de la excitación

- Pero que estas diciendo, estoy muy mojada y excitada al borde de la combustion como piensas que quiero que pares – contesto Bella para no profundizar en la platica sobre sus sentimientos y terminar llorando aunque realmente si estaba mojada y excitada tanto que hasta dolia

- jajaja , si _mia vita_ es claro que lo estas pero tus ojos estan llenos de lagrimas¿ te lastime?- pregunto Edward frunciendo el entrecejo

"No sabes cuanto Edward ,no solo me lastimaste, me heriste con tu desconfianza- penso Bella- pero te amo tanto que necesito sentirte conmigo , dentro de mi para sentir que respiro, para pretender que nada de esto a pasado por un instante"

- Vas hacerme el amor de una buena vez Edward dije que no ibamos hablar de eso –contesto Bella tajante para no derrumbarse en ese mismo momento y llorarle a Edward que ella jamas lo habia engañado que por favor todo volviera a ser como antes

" **_Cara, sera, sogno che un mondo non sparisca questa notte il giorno che facciamo andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio (io ti voglio). Penso, questo e' vero davvero non ricordo il tempo e' lungo. il giorno che facciamo andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio _**/ **Querida, por la noche sueño que el mundo desaparece, que se hace realidad el día en que nos amamos, cielo yo te deseo ( yo te deseo). Pienso que todo esto es cierto, tan cierto que no lo recuerdo, el tiempo es largo. Se hace realidad el dia en que nos amamos, cielo yo te deseo**"

Edward sonrio de lado complacido y la beso apasionadamente a lo que Bella suspiro de forma ruidosa y le respondio en el momento consumiendose en el beso pasando sus brazos por todos los musculos de la espalda de Edward. Bella no podia mas estaba apunto de perder la razon de lo excitada que estaba por la forma en que Edward se frotaba contra Ella asi que con agilidad y sabiando lo que hacia a su marido perder el control Bella movio su mano hasta alcanzar el miembro de Edward y deslizo su mano por toda su longitud algunas veces seguidas mientras se mordia el labio inferior gimiendo. Edward paro de moverse por un segundo cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante lo que su mujer hacia, pero cuando Ella dirigio su miembro con su mano a su entrada y lo paso rapidamiente deliniandolo Edward perdio todo control le sujeto las mano a su mujer entrelazando los dedos suyos con los de Ella y de un momento a otro con determinacion la penetro en un movimiento habil e inesperado a lo que Bella dio un respingo de sopresa y exitacion mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la espalada enterrandole las uñas.

Bella gemia cuando Edward aceleraba los empujones pero ella queria mas queria sentirlo tan dentro de ella que casi lo pudiera retener para que nunca mas se fuera de su lado asi que recargo la planta de los pies sobre el sillon y arqueo la espalda por completo para sentir las penetraciones de Edward lo mas profundo posible. Edward entendio sus intenciones y paso su mano izquierda por atrás de su cintura para acercarla mas a el y solto la mano de Bella para recargarce con ella en el sillon y tener mejor control. Asi podia oir los gemidos desenfrenados de Bella, " SU BELLA". La beso tratando de callarlos un poco pero en una decima de segundo sinto que las paredes de Ella se contraian alrededor de su miembro y no pudo seguir besandola . Los dos alcazaron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo Bella gimiendo como si no pudiera parar en años y Edward con voz ronca llena de satisfacion repetia su nombre completo con su acento italiano haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas.

- A sido maravilloso _amore mio_– dijo Edward que tenia la cabeza sobre los pechos de Bella y aun seguia dentro de Ella

- Si lo ha sido – contesto Bella ausente haciendole entrelazando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello de Edward mientras le caia una lagrima traicionera de un ojo y luchaba por no dejar salir las demas

- Que pasa _mia vita__perché_estas llorando? – pregunto Edward levantando la cabeza, viendola a los ojos y quitandole la lagrima delicadamente con el dedo pulgar

- Tengo que ducharme voy retrasada a la galería – espeto Bella desviando la mirada de Edward

- No Bella tenemos que hablar no puedes irte asi – dijo Edward rehusandose a levantarse y dejarla ir

- Edward por favor por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo darte, las respuestas las encontraras tu cuando quieras hacerlo y cuando quieras darte cuenta de con quien te acabas de acostar y con que clase de mujer has estado casado todo este tiempo – dijo Bella sin poder retener las lagrimas mas

Edward sintio un dolor punzante en el pecho lo mas cerca posible de su corazon cuando vio llorar asi a Bella. El no podia soportarlo asi que solo se levanto saliendo de Ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Bella se levanto y se fue directo a su habitacion a ducharse dejando ahi su ropa tirada en el suelo de la sala y a Edward medio desnudo y confundido.

Alrededor de 35 minutos despues Bella salio con otro vestido color verde agua de botones con unos tacones blancos y un collar de cuentas blancas, como se habia vuelto a duchar traia el cabello humedo y rizado sobre la espalda, con los ojos maquillados de forma natural pero irritados de haber llorado en la ducha.

- Puedes ocupar la ducha y despues irte si asi lo quieres – dijo Bella viendo a Edward solo con los boxers puestos sentado en el sillon donde hacia unos mintuos habian estado juntos

- Isabella no puedes hacer esto _cara_acabamos de hacer el amor no crees que podriamos hablar –pidio Edward levantandose del sillon aproximandose a Ella que guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

- No tengo que decirte Edward, tu eres el que me culpaste de tener un amante no yo a ti – espeto Bella buscando las llaves del coche evitando la mirada de Edward

- Eso ya no me importa quiero que estemos juntos como antes- dijo Edward con determinacion pasandose una mano por el cabello de forma ansiosa

- Vaya estas dispuesto a perdonar mi infidelidad Edward? – pregunto Bella con sarcasmo

- _Per amore di Dio _Bella esta bien tu ganas, no estoy seguro de que tengas un amante - dijo Edward impulsivamente ahora presionandose el puente de la nariz

- Por favor Edward no estas seguro, bueno entonces cuando estes seguro de alguna de esas posibilidades hablaremos despues de haber hecho el amor mientras conformate con solo eso, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo si antes lo hacias por que ahora no – espeto Bella caminando hacia la puerta consciente de que lo que habia dicho era horrible pero tendria que ser firme finalmente el que habia dicho dias atras que podian seguir viviendo en la misma casa pero no como marido y mujer habia sido el no ella, asi que ahora solo se acostarian para descargar toda esa tension sexual que siempre existia entre ellos, como a El le habia gustado ultimamente sin hablar despues de hacer el amor solo como adolescentes inmaduros solo con ganas de mas sin decir nada solo dejandose guiar por los instintos de la pasion y el deseo, hasta que algun día Edward se decidiera a saber que Ella, Isabella Cullen su esposa lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo y que jamas lo habia engañado con otro. Solo esperaba que ese dia no fuera demasiado tarde.


	10. Quiero

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

HOLA ! YA SE QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AHORA TENGO COMO TRES CAPITLUS YA EDITADOS PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO MANANA TAMBIEN LES PONDRE OTRO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS OPINIONES. ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO .

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9.<br>"Quiero."

- Que paso Bella? – pregunto Alice curiosa cuando Bella entro en la boutique con el cambio de ropa de su vestido color perla por el verde agua

- Tu dejaste entrar a Edward verdad Alice Brandon?– dijo Bella mirándola inquisidoramente fingiendo que estaba enojada, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecía profundamente por que sentía que no podía mas sin Edward.

- Se mi nombre completo pero gracias por recordármelo jaja y no me culpes a mi tu marido es muy insistente y muy persuasivo cuando se propone conseguir algo además ruegas por que El te busque Bella no mientas – contesto Alice sonriendo con picardía

- Alice! – exclamo Bella tratando de evitar sonreír escondiendo la verdad en su voz de reproche pero como siempre Alice tenia la razón

- Además ya conoces a Nessie basto con que lo viera, salto a sus brazos y se veían tan lindos abrazados que ya no pude juntar fuerzas para echarlo jaja – dijo Alice con ternura

- Si quien mejor que yo para saber la imagen que dan Renesmee y Edward abrazados si son uno igual que el otro – dijo Bella suspirando y sonriendo un poco Ella sabia lo hermosos que se veían su hija y su marido juntos aunque no estuvieran abrazados el simple hecho de que estuviera uno a lado del otro, la devoción con que Edward veía a Nessie y la inocencia y el brillo de los ojos de su hija cuando veía a su padre era algo mágico de ver

-Quieres café? – dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la oficina donde siempre tenia la cafetera rebosando en café recién hecho

- Si pero vamos a la terraza que necesito algo de aire – contesto Bella mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su cartera. No es que fuera una fumadora compulsiva, en su juventud habían sido mas las ocasiones que ella y Alice habían fumado uno que otro cigarrillo pero ahora era extremadamente rara la ocasión en que eso ocurría. Desde que había empezando a salir con Edward había dejado de hacerlo aunque eso no quería decir que Edward no lo hiciera pero cuando Ella quedo embarazada de Nessie habían desaparecido de su cartera y de todas partes. Ahora solo lo hacia muy ocasionalmente cuando se sentía muy ansiosa o molesta.

- Ay no Bella no peleaste con Edward de nuevo verdad? Digo por que tu solo fumas cuando estas extremadamente nerviosa o molesta – dijo Alice cuando salió hacia la terraza y vio a Bella recargada en el barandal de la pequeña terraza sosteniendo el cigarro en su mano derecha con la mirada ausente

- No Alice ojala hubiéramos peleado – contesto Bella con una voz de que no lamentaba lo que había pasado con Edward pero que quería lamentarlo, quería pensar que no le había gustado como Edward la había hecho suya en el sillón como las primeras veces cuando eran mas jóvenes, pero era imposible no podía pensar eso le había encantado como su marido le había hecho el amor siempre la volvía loca

- No, entonces? – pregunto Alice confundida arqueando una ceja

- Estuve con Edward – dijo Bella con rapidez , evadiendo la mirada de Alice

- Bella eso ya lo se, yo lo deje entrar recuerdas – dijo Alice como si fuera obvio girando los ojos y sonriendo de forma ansiosa

- Alice me acosté con El ya entendiste o no?- espeto Bella volviendo darle una fumada a su cigarro para tratar de esconder la sonrisa que a continuación se formaría en su rostro por recordar lo sucedido

- NO BROMEES ISABELLA! – grito Alice levantándose de un brinco de la silla sonriendo emocionada- jajaja Dios caíste de nuevo lo sabia iba terminar sucediendo– dijo Alice sonriendo con satisfacción volviéndose a sentar

- Que hiciste que Isabella Marie Cullen? – pregunto Rosalie fingiendo sorpresa que había llegado lo suficientemente a tiempo para escuchar

Alice sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Rosalie.

- Ay no se miren así eh – espeto Bella con cara de que haría una rabieta si se seguían riendo de su inminente debilidad ante el desconfiado, guapo de infarto que tenia por marido

- Así que Bella volvió a caer rendida ante un Cullen – dijo Rose sonriendo

- Como siempre pasa cada vez que ellos se lo proponen – agrego Alice con fingida irritación, no podía negar que le enfadaba que ellos tuvieran semejante poder de hacerlas caer de ese modo, pero ella ya lo había experimentado ahora con Jasper y no era algo a lo que se pudieran resistir fácilmente.

- Si caí como una estúpida y me odio por eso fue maravilloso lo extrañaba tanto – dijo Bella sonriendo como boba y las mejillas teñidas de rosa mientras dejaba caer las cenizas de su cigarro en el cenicero

- Wow debieron estar muy desesperados como para que hasta te cambiaras de ropa, la rompió? – pregunto Alice sonriendo con picardía y curiosidad

- Jajajajaja eso es seguro si no por que se habría cambiado, ojala la casa siga de pie – siguió Rosalie molestando a Bella mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- Que ustedes tengan tendencia a destruir todo lo que esta a su paso cuando tienen sexo con sus maridos o futuro marido en tu caso Alice, no quiere decir que yo haga lo mismo – dijo Bella sonriendo

- No creo ser yo la única así que para de hacerte la inocente Bella jaja, bueno ya enserio se acostaron y luego que paso? – pregunto Rosalie

- Nada después de que lo hicimos , me levante y lo deje ahí mientras me iba a bañar – dijo Bella sintiéndose culpable

- No inventes Bella como que lo dejaste ahí! – exclamo Alice

- Pues si Alice no podía seguir resistiendo como me miraba tan encantador, tan dulce después de que días anteriores me a estado mirado con resentimiento por algo que yo no hice y El no cree en los hechos solo quiere oírlo de mis palabras – dijo Bella pasándose la mano en el cabello ( innecesario mencionar que ese gesto lo tenia en común con Edward cada vez que algo les frustraba o los hacia sentir ansiosos o simplemente no sabían que otra cosa hacer )

- Bella pero eso no esta bien como hacen el amor y luego que lo dejas ahí sin siquiera hablar – dijo Alice

- Obvio yo se que no esta bien y me siento horrible por eso pero no pude evitarlo era eso o yo quedar como siempre como la que tiene que hacer todo en nuestra relación para que funcione, créeme que en ese momento en que estábamos abrazados y sentía su respiración cerca de mi lo único que deseaba es que me dijera que el confiaba en mi - dijo Bella sosteniendo un suspiro

- Y entonces, El que hizo ?- pregunto Rosalie

- Y entonces me dijo que olvidara todo que quería que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo – contesto Bella

-Bueno tampoco es como que puedes olvidarlo todo así nada mas, dudo muy horrible de ti, al menos debería pedirte una disculpa por desconfiar de ti eres su esposa no una cualquiera con la que alguien se haya metido en eso si tienes razón – dijo Alice quitándole el cigarrillo de la mano a Bella para darle una liguera fumada ella, igual no era como que lo hiciera muy seguido, de hecho las únicas veces que lo hacia desde la universidad era cuando como ahora lo compartía con Bella porque no llegaban a fumarse mas de uno entre las dos

- Si eso es verdad pero y que no te dijo nada mas? – pregunto Rose

- Yo le dije que si iba a estar dispuesto a perdonar mi supuesta infidelidad y sabes que me dijo. " Ok Bella tu ganas no estoy seguro de si tienes un amante o no" – dijo Bella imitando la voz de su marido con cara de impaciencia

- No bueno así o mas idiota, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso – espeto Rosalie

- Pero donde tiene la cabeza entre las piernas? – pregunto Alice haciendo sonreír a Rosalie y a Bella – no entiende que la desconfianza es lo que mas le molesta a una mujer - agrego Alice

- No parece que no lo entiende , yo le dije que hasta el día que estuviera seguro de quien era yo íbamos hablar después de haber hecho el amor que mientras se decidía a saber la verdad solo tendríamos eso – dijo Bella

- Andale osea que se van a seguir acostando sin arreglar las cosas no bueno si que eres dependiente de aquello – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Ay Alice callate que tu pasas pegada con Jasper todo el tiempo que les resta libre de seguro – espeto Bella en su defensa mientras sonreía

- Si Alice , además si lo dices así si se oye muy descarado – dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella con complicidad – digamos que van por pasos, aunque al revés pero al fin es un progreso jaja – dijo Rose en defensa de Bella

- Ya se que están al revés y que soy una desvergonzada por eso pero no puedo estar separada de El lo necesito conmigo pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo sin que sepa que el cometió un error al acusarme de algo que ni siquiera tiene idea y mas porque todo esto se debe a que jamás a prestado atención suficiente a nuestro matrimonio ni a nuestra familia - dijo Bella con frustración

- Te estoy hablando Edward – dijo Emmett sentado en uno de los sillones enfrente del escritorio de Edward

- Que paso? que dijiste?– pregunto Edward regresando de sus pensamientos

- Estas sordo Edward? Que si ya nos vas a contar que paso con Bella después de que Alice y yo nos llevamos Nessie – dijo Jasper girando los ojos

- Por supuesto que no son cosas privadas entre Bella y yo, acaso tu me cuentas lo que haces con Alice en tu departamento Jazzy – espeto Edward sonriendo

- Mmm no lo que hago con mi mujer no te incumbe además te daría envida – contra ataco Jasper con sonrisa maliciosa – y no me digas Jazzy – espeto con los dientes apretados

- Nada de eso no te tengo ni un poco de envidia por que hoy fue excelente _la mia Bella _es toda_ una dea_– replico Edward con sonrisa boba

- Edward, ahórrate la cursilería y dinos estuviste con Ella o no? – pregunto Emmett

- Si hace unos días nos besamos pero después de eso me corrió – dijo Edward sonriendo de lado

- Jajaja y luego que hoy volviste a ir? –pregunto Emmett sirviéndose whisky

- Si estaba tan preciosa _la mia moglie_, pero me castigo con su indiferencia después de que hicimos el amor – dijo Edward con cara de exasperación dirigiéndose al bar que tenia en su oficina para tomar algo

- Te lo dije ellas no perdonan este tipo de errores tan fácil Edward – contesto Emmett haciendo gestos de que era obvio

- Le pedí que hablarnos y me dijo "esto es todo lo que puedo darte ahora Edward hasta que tu te decidas a descubrir con quien has estado casado todo este tiempo" - imito Edward la voz de su mujer

- Era obvio Edward te has portado como un patán con Ella una _donne _como Bella no va olvidarlo mañana y menos teniendo de amigas a Rosalie y Alice – dijo Jasper viendo la hora no quería llegar tarde a su almuerzo con Alice , conociéndola encontraría alguna forma de hacerlo pagar por la espera

- Y me dijo que mientras yo no averiguara bien las cosas solo íbamos a tener sexo pero no íbamos hablar nada acerca del tema por que Ella no tenia que decirme que ella no me había acusado a mi de tener un amante si no yo a ella – dijo Edward haciendo su gesto de costumbre de pasarse la mano por los desordenados cabellos color cobre con ansiedad

- Y no fue así como Ella dice, seguro lo esta inventando no? – pregunto Emmett en tono burlón

- No te burles Emmett quieres. Ya se que yo fui el imbécil que desconfió de ella pero ya no estoy seguro de nada, no se que carajo pensar – espeto Edward con desesperación

-Edward , se acostó hoy contigo crees que Bella hubiera estado contigo si tuviera un amante_ per favore_ya reacciona además si no estas seguro entonces investiga así como investigaste según tu que tenia un amante – dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla

- Si ya no me des lecciones bastante tengo con nuestra madre lo voy investigar ya mismo es lo que voy hacer pero tu que a donde vas? – dijo Edward que había levantado el auricular del teléfono

- Que no es obvio, va de mandilón a verse con Alice – dijo Emmett sonriendo con malicia

- No le busques Emmett quieres otro ojo morado? – pregunto Japser enseñándole su puño mientras sonreía amenazadoramente- además al menos mi mujer si me presta atención y se donde esta – espeto Jasper sonriendo

- Pero que insinúas mi Rose siempre me presta atención y es fácil saber donde esta justo ahora– contesto Emmett haciéndose el ofendido- es mas las tres Alice, Rose y Bella están juntas en la galería o en la boutique de tu mujer chismeando de lo que paso entre Bella y Edward son mujeres – agrego Emmett con voz experta sonriendo

- Jajaja si eso es mas que evidente Jasper donde mas iban a estar nuestras mujeres ahora – dijo Edward sonriendo

Cuando llego Jasper a la boutique a encontrarse con Alice. El solo sonrió de comprobar lo que Emmett y Edward habían dicho.

- _Ciao_ lindas – dijo Jasper sonriéndoles viéndolas con curiosidad

- Hola amor , llegaste a tiempo a trabajar? – pregunto Alice sonriéndole mientras Jasper le besaba la cabeza con ternura

- Si princesa igual no tenia mucho que hacer – contesto Jasper ocultando la sonrisa que tenia porque haberle argumentado Alice que tenia que ir a "trabajar" que mejor se vieran para el almuerzo después de que habían dejado a Renesmee en el jardín de infancia. Pero Emmett le había hablado diciendo que Edward había llegado de con Bella así que había dejado Alice en la boutique y había ido con la mayor rapidez posible.

- Ahora le llaman "trabajar" a hablar de mi vida sexual con Edward no? – dijo Bella levantándose para irse mientras sonreía por que había alcanzado a ver la sonrisa de Jasper

- Jajajajaja _perche_ díganme _perche _todo lo mal interpretan jamás hablamos de nuestra vida sexual entre hombres menos los hombres Cullen somos caballeros – contesto Jasper tratando por todos los medios de no reírse cuando le afirmaba eso a su cuñada

- Los hombres Cullen actúan como viejas chismosas en ocasiones no te parece – ataco Rosalie sonriendo mientras también tomaba su bolso

- Edward y Emmett van a querer escuchar eso hermosas damas – amenazo con su voz de caballero militar Jasper mientras les guiñaba el ojo a sus cuñadas, porque aunque Emmett no era hermano de sangre siempre lo había visto como un hermano

- Bueno no es como que me importe que Edward se entere menos cuando le encanta actuar como vieja chismosa investigando cosas que no debería – espeto Bella enseñándole la lengua a Jasper mientras sonreía

Después de eso Jasper no pudo argumentar nada mas y Alice le metió un codazo en un costado mientras que Bella y Rosalie caminaban a la puerta riéndose .

- Mami llega papi ahola? – pregunto Nessie pestañeando mientras observaba a Bella quitarse los tacones en el recibidor de la casa había pasado todo un día con ellos y no podría dar ni un paso mas

- No cielo papi no esta aquí ahora – dijo Bella con ternura

-Pero yo quieo ver a papi – insistió Nessie poniendo sus ojos al estilo Alice

- Yo se princesa pero El esta ocupado ahora, anda mi amor ve a lavarte las manos y a dejar tus cosas de la escuela mientras preparo algo para comer – dijo Bella suavizando la mejilla de su hija

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y se fue dando brinquitos a su habitación así que Bella se dirigió a la cocina cuando se percato de una lo que parecía una nota doblada por la mitad en el desayunador de la cocina.

Bella la hoja que parecía de una agenda de trabajo y la desdoblo. Era una nota escrita con pulcra y elegante caligrafía de Edward.

/ _La mia Bella _entiendo que estas molesta por todo esto que a pasado pero te juro que si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría ya mismo . Me gustaría no cometer errores en los que me arriesgo a perderte por que eres eres la mujer de mi vida. Voy hacer todo lo que me has pedido y hare que me perdones _amore mio_, así se lo ultimo que haga/

Bella suspiro con fuerza, sentía como le latía el corazón que casi se le salía del cuerpo , las manos le temblaban ligueramente, quería no creerle, quería borrar su hermoso rostro de su mente pero esas eran mentiras , en realidad quería que El le hablara, que le dijera que la amaba sin remordimientos y quería parar el tiempo justo ahí donde Ella pudiera oír su voz diciéndole que confiaba en Ella y que la amaba como a nadie.

**"Quiero quiero que se para el tiempo, quiero quiero en este momento oír tu voz hablándome de los días felices que aun no me diste y tendré"**


	11. Como te explico

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10.<br>"Como te explico"

- Como que necesitas el nombre de la persona que quiero que investiges? – pregunto Edward bastante contrariado por el telefono a su empleado de investigaciones que tenia en "CULLEN CORPORATION"

- Asi es Señor Cullen no puedo investigar que es lo que hace este hombre ni donde se desenvuelve sin tener su nombre – dijo el hombre no dandole importancia al asunto

- Y digame Newton no cree que si yo tuviera el nombre de esa persona en este momento usted estaria trabajando aquí en mi empresa?– pregunto Edward alzando la voz

- No no por supuesto que no Señor Cullen pero como pretende que busque en blanco así no podre hacer esa investigación sin saber al menos algún dato de ese hombre- argumento el tal Newton

-_ Accidenti_ , no se suponía que era unos de los mejores investigadores privados de Londres Newton? No necesito gente incompetente en mi empresa_ andiamo_vaya al área de recursos humanos por su cheque de despido –espeto Edward de forma severa acto seguido aventó el teléfono inalámbrico al aire que choco con la pared de a lado de la puerta sin fijarse quien estaba por atravesar el umbral de la misma

- Si no controlas tu furia y tu costumbre de aventar las cosas al aire un día le vas abrir la cabeza alguien Edward– dijo Bella con voz seria escondiendo una sonrisa mientras estaba parada justa delante de la puerta con un vestido color uva arriba de la rodilla de escote v con el primer botón desabrochado dejando entre ver lo que sobresalía de sus pechos con el cabello chocolate rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros y unos tacones negros de Prada.

Que Bella estuviera optando por vestirse de ese modo ultimamente quería decir una sola cosa " Venganza y al estilo las Cullen incluyendo Alice que estaba próxima a serlo". Iba a volverlo loco con sus escotes mostrando el principio de su sostén y sus pechos, sus largas y pálidas piernas caminando en compás con su proporcionado y firme trasero, Bella sabia que era un juego peligroso por que ella no era inmune, nada inmune a los encantos de su marido pero al menos le haría ver que era lo que estaba perdiendo con su absurda actitud de desconfiar de Ella.

- Perdóname _cara_ no pasa nada – dijo Edward que se había parado inmediatamente de su asiento atrás del escritorio y ya se encontraba frente a Ella tomándola de la mano con delicadeza besándole el dorso de forma seductora mientras sus ojos hacían contacto con los de Bella – te ves muy hermosa hoy – afirmo Edward recorriendo el cuerpo de Bella desde los pies en aquellos tacones hasta detenerse en la apertura de su vestido mostrando el inicio de la tela satinada del sostén y luego volvió a mirarla fijamente en sus ojos chocolate

- Últimamente estas muy observador pero gracias supongo – dijo Bella complacida por dentro de que El la mirara de tal forma y sintiendo la respiración de Edward cerca de su cuello mientras sostenía la mirada en los ojos de El

- Tu siempre has estado preciosa_ cara_– insistió Edward suavizándole el dorso de la mano y sonreía de lado

- Me lo has dicho mas veces ahora que estamos separados que cuando estábamos juntos te das cuenta – dijo Bella odiándose por su diarrea verbal que últimamente la asaltaba cuando estaba con su marido

Edward sintió aquel reproche de su mujer como una cachetada de guante blanco y era verdad Ella tenia toda la razón como era posible que teniendo una esposa que lucia como una reina impetuosa incluso después de levantarse de la cama con el cabello oscuro desordenado en una forma sensual y el no podía notarlo por estar absorto en su bolsa de valores o en si los negocios italianos marchaban bien no bueno un sinfín de cosas que ocupaban su mente menos esa _moglie sua_ que lo hacia sentir sediento cada vez que la miraba.

- Bella.. yo – empezó Edward en voz lenta sin saber que decirle que pudiera justificarlo

- Ya olvídalo he estado diciendo incoherencias todo el día – contesto Bella soltándose de la mano de su marido y caminando hacia la sala de estar que había justo a lado del bar en la oficina pero Edward la sujeto despacio de la muñeca

- Leíste lo que deje en el desayunador para ti _amore_? – pregunto Edward agarrándola por la cintura desde atrás y pegándola a El

- Lo lei – replico Bella tratando de no encontrarse con su rostro ya que lo había recargado sobre su hombro y podía sentir su respiración y su boca aun mas cerca

-_Bene_entonces sabes que voy a mover la tierra entera si es preciso para saber la verdad ya que tu no quieres decírmela "mi amor "– dijo con determinación Edward canturreando con voz seductora lo ultimo mientras se aproximaba a su cuello y rosaba la delicada piel del Bella con la punta de su nariz y sus labios

- Edward – se las arreglo para decir Bella entrecerrando los ojos y conteniendo un suspiro mientras Edward la volteaba para tenerla de frente.

Como siempre Edward hizo caso omiso a lo que parecía la oposición de Bella y la beso apasionadamente metiendo poco a poco su lengua buscando la de ella al instante que una vez que hubo reconocido la calidez de la boca de su marido no pudo resistirse y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos perdiéndose en su olor mientras que El recorría con sus manos su espalda y deslizándolas hasta sus nalgas.

- mmm Edward aquí no – ordeno Bella parando el beso tratando de recuperar la respiración. Así que le gustaba lo que veía pues al menos tendría que esforzarse un poco mas para llevarla a su cama o donde sea que quisiera ese día – pensó Bella sonriendo

- Entonces déjame firmar algunas cosas y nos iremos de aquí _cara _– dijo Edward pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo

- No tendrá que ser después en menos de dos horas tengo que ir por Renesmee – contesto Bella tratando se zafarse del agarre de Edward pero El la retuvo con algo mas de fuerza

- _Amore_ _mio _sabemos lo mucho que le gusta a Nessie que la tía Alice vaya por Ella y la lleve al mall de compras – dijo Edward sonriendo y besando la frente de Bella

- No pienses que voy a esperarte aquí todo el día – espeto Bella altiva logrando separarse de El mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar

Edward sonrió y se sentó en su butaca del escritorio a leer un informe para firmarlo y luego irse antes que su mujer cambiara de opinión con la _sua moglie_nunca se sabia.

- Edward que paso con el investigador ese Newton fue a hostigarme a mi oficina lo despediste? – pregunto Emmett entrando en la oficina de Edward sin fijarse que Bella estaba ahí

-Si lo despedí por que es un incompetente ahora resulta que no puede hacer las investigaciones que yo le mando – espeto Edward sin levantar la mirada del documento que terminaba de leer

- mm de seguro investigaciones acerca de la infiel Señora Cullen – agrego Bella con sonrisa maliciosa desde el sillón oculta bajo una revista que hojeaba

Así que por eso había estado gritando como un loco y había aventado el teléfono por los aires furioso cuando ella había llegado, bueno al menos esta tratando de saber la verdad – pensó Bella sonriendo para sus adentros

- Wow Isabellita Cullen esta aquí- dijo Emmett con esa sonrisa burlona dirigiéndose a saludar a Bella

- La misma Emmettcito – contesto Bella sonriéndole también

- _Andiamo _hazle llegar su liquidación a ese Señor Newton ya nos encargaremos de contratar uno nuevo después – dijo Edward entregándole algunos otros documentos también a Emmett

- Es enserio que vas a despedirlo?- pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa burlona

- Si es enserio la razón no solo es que se haya negado hacer su trabajo _per favore_si yo supiera lo que El me esta pidiendo no lo estuviéramos pagando para eso pero también ya sabe cosas de mas de la empresa así que es tiempo de renovarlo – agrego Edward levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Emmett pensando que Bella no lo observaba

- Si tienes razón bueno tengo que hablarle a Rose para saber como sigue mi hija – dijo Emmett sonriendo

- Que le paso Alexa?- pregunto Bella con tono de preocupación

- Nada grave solo es que esta algo resfriada, bueno los dejo diviértanse mucho eh y no rompan nada – dijo Emmett con sonrisa picara dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a Edward y guiñándole un ojo a Bella

Cuando salió Emmett salió de la oficina Bella fulmino con la mirada a su marido sosteniendo una revista

-_ Perche _me miras así amor ahora que hice? – pregunto Edward viendo la cara de furia de Bella

- No soy tu amor he .. que demonios es esto Edward – dijo Bella pegándole aunque no fuerte entre el brazo y la clavícula con la revista enrollada

- De que hablas amor cálmate– dijo Edward viendo confundido la escena que podía jurar que era de celos.

- Quien es esta vieja buscona que cuelga de tu brazo por que me mientes he Edward? - pregunto Bella con los dientes apretados enseñándole la hoja de la revista donde Edward salía con una mujer de cabello castaño tomándola del brazo para posar en una foto

- Bella de que hablas esa es solo la esposa del nuevo socio de Paris para el hotel nuevo pero su marido no pudo ir a la inauguración por que tuvo problemas en un negocio y salió a Tokio esa misma tarde así que ella fue en su representación – se defendió Edward tomando la revista cerrándola y dejándola sobre la mesita

- No se Edward tu desconfías de mi por que yo debería de confiar en ti – espeto Bella con los celos brotándole por todas partes y con lagrimas en los ojos de solo imaginarse que El su Edward se hubiera revolcado con otra mujer justo después de acusarla de tener un amante

- Isabella _principessa_ escucha crees que si de verdad yo hubiera tenido algo que ver con esa mujer tendría esa revista aquí para que todo el mundo la viera _per favore _Bella a cada momento que estuve en Paris lo único que estaba en mi mente eras tu, lo único que hacia cuando no trabajaba era pensar en ti acordarme de nuestra maravillosa segunda luna de miel en Paris después que nació Renesmee, las calles me parecían sombrías y oscuras por que tu no ibas conmigo esta vez- dijo Edward tomándole una mano

- Pero Edward tu ibas mas que odiándome por que según tu yo tengo un amante te es mas aun me culpas de tener un amante – dijo Bella con algunas lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas

- Bella como te explico que no puedo vivir sin ti . que yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo esto, que te necesito a pesar de lo que ha pasado _cara_ por favor – susurro Edward cercad del oído de Bella

**"Hoy te extraño y todo esta al revés hablo con tu foto en la pared, te busco en el desorden de la habitación sin ti de que me sirve el corazón. Como te explico el dolor intenso y que sin ti se apago el universo, como te explico que ya no se quien soy …"**

Era suficiente ya, no podía seguir escuchándolo desconfiar de Ella el corazón se le rompía en mas pedazos cada vez que tocaban el tema y también pensaba que de algún modo en cierta forma Ella había contribuido para ello no todo podía ser culpa de El pero le dolía su desconfianza mas que nada y todos sus pensamientos la atormentaban día con día.

- Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Edward pero la herida que has hecho en mi con todas tus palabras y con tu desconfianza sigue abierta y duele interminablemente y a pesar de que según tu no puedes vivir sin mi aun te atreves a seguir desconfiando de mi diciendo que estas dispuesto a olvidar todo como si yo de verdad te hubiera traicionado con otro hombre por que no de verdad te esfuerzas un poquito en saber que fue lo que paso realmente paso con tu esposa a la que no le prestabas atención suficiente para que te contara que después de 26 años, de que estoy casada y con una hija mi padre aparece en mi vida de la nada queriendo pasar conmigo todos los días que me abandono – grito Bella fuera de control por fin diciendo toda la verdad llorando sin poder parar.

La oficina se inundo de un silencio infinito en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Bella y la respiración entrecortada de Edward que intentaba asimilar todo eso que su mujer había dicho.. ahora lo recordaba todo aquel hombre joven de la foto que había visto en casa de Renne con el mismo porte altivo que Bella con los mismo ojos chocolate, era su padre y el hombre de las fotos tomadas por el investigador también tenia los mismos ojos, el color de piel parecido solo el de Ella algo mas palido, pero los ojos esos ojos chocolares profundos eran inconfundibles eran los ojos de su Bella, como no pudo verlo antes era un completo estupido, hijo de la gran puta – penso Edward- todas las cosas que le había dicho a su mujer como había podido siquiera pensar que Bella su Isabella lo había podido engañar alguna vez . Seguro esto era el fin Ella iba a dejarlo y lo iba alejar de Renesmee por ser un mounstro un asqueroso mounstro- pensó Edward.

* * *

><p>HEY NINAS QUE LES PARECIO POR FIN BELLA LE GRITO LA VERDAD A LA CARA A EDWARD! PERO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO PORQUE EDWARD TIENE ALGUNAS VERDADES QUE DECIR TAMBIEN PERO YA SERAN MAS ADELANTE<p>

DISFRUTENLO Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

SU OPINION SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE TAL VEZ PODRIAN SUGERIR QUE MAS PONER EN LA HISTORIA


	12. No

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>  
><strong>"No."<strong>

**Ninguno de los dos se movía Bella había empezado a dejar de llorar pero su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, Edward seguía parado exactamente en el mismo lugar atónito por lo que acababa de decir Bella.**

**Finalmente Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y sin anunciar nada tomo a Bella por la mano con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia El para abrazarla porque la veía temblar desde donde estaba parada con las manos cerradas en puños.**

**-_Per favore_ perdóname Bella de verdad lo siento _cara_- pidió Edward en un susurro mientras que la abrazaba a El con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza para que Ella se recargara en su hombro.**

**- Edward tu siempre estabas tan absorto en tus negocios, Así que el día que intente contártelo todo Renesmee se enfermo, la llevamos al hospital y lo olvide por completo estaba tan asustada por mi hija. Los días siguientes tu llegabas pasada la media noche argumentando que morías de cansancio y solo apetecías dormir así que no te hacia escucharme por que pensaba que tal vez te enfadarías, nunca en toda mi vida a existido otro hombre para mi que tu – dijo Bella con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Edward mientras volvía a llorar**

**- Bella pero si había momentos en los que podías haberme dicho todo _mia vita_, siempre he estado ahí para ti – dijo Edward levantándole el mentón con la mano**

**- PERO POR QUE DEMONIOS desconfiaste de mi Edward, no puedo creerlo cuando yo la estúpida de Bella siempre he tenido que ignorar las sospechas que la prensa y nuestro circulo social levantan en tu contra diciendo que tenias amantes en todas partes a las que ibas a cerrar negocios y que hacia yo? – pregunto Bella que se había soltado de Edward y se había limpiado las lagrimas con la mano - Yo siempre confié en ti nunca te reclame nada ni siquiera tu falta de atención fuera de la cama PERO TU SI FUISTE CAPAZ de mandarme investigar y de reclamarme como si fuera una fulana cualquiera en lugar de antes hablar conmigo o pedirme una explicación – espeto Bella con sequedad**

**- Si te pedí que me explicaras Bella la noche en que te enseñe las fotos que me dio el investigador te pregunte quien era ese hombre con el que estabas pero tu preferiste levantarte de la mesa he irte – replico Edward pasándose las manos por el cabello desesperado**

**- No bueno pero si me encanta tu forma de pedir explicaciones cuando ya tenias las fotos de tu investigación barata y cuando ya habías desconfiado de mi Edward de tu esposa la que siempre a estado ahí para complacerte en todo, pero tanta fue tu desconfianza que me mandaste a seguir como si fuera una delincuente. Ese es el fino detalle que se te olvida – dijo Bella agarrando su bolso del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta**

**- Isabella _amore _no hagas esto de nuevo estamos hablando- dijo Edward reteniéndola por la muñeca**

**- Ah ahora soy yo la que hace todo esto. Sabes que no quiero hablar ahora Edward estoy muy alterada y no me siento bien así que ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando – ordeno Bella apretando los dientes**

**"No, no intentes disculparte no juegues a insistir las excusas ya existían antes de ti. No, no me mires como antes no hables en plural la retorica es tu alma mas letal."**

**- Que tienes, _perche _te sientes mal? – pregunto Edward reduciendo totalmente la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano así no fuera mucha**

**- Nada será mejor que me vaya – contesto Bella logrando soltarse abrió la puerta y salió**

**Iba caminando rápido tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la oficina de Edward hasta que se sintió tan mareada que tuvo que detenerse en la pared cerrando los ojos.**

**- Se siente mal Señora Isabella? – pregunto la recepcionista de Edward levantándose de su lugar para ayudarla**

**- No pasa nada Emily – se escucho decir a Bella y después no escucho nada mas porque había caído de bruces al piso desmayada a unos cuantos pasos de la oficina de Edward**

**- SEÑOR CULLEN– grito escandalizada la recepcionista arrodillada frente a Bella tocándole la frente con la mano**

**Edward que había permanecido justo donde Bella lo había dejado parado se sobresalto cuando escucho esos gritos y salió de la oficina distraídamente por lo que había pasado antes con su mujer.**

**- Que es ese grito Emily – dijo Edward irritado hasta que vio a Bella en el piso**

**- Bella _amore _que tienes– exclamo Edward arrodillándose a lado de Bella para tomar su pulso**

**- Yo le pregunte que si se sentía mal Señor Cullen pero Ella me dijo que no y de repente cayó desmayada – dijo la recepcionista**

**- Tranquila tráigame un poco de alcohol y un vaso de agua con azúcar a mi oficina- pidió Edward alzando a Bella en brazos y caminando con hacia su oficina**

**….**

**- Que paso? – pregunto Bella confusa abriendo los ojos y comprobando que Edward la tenia en sus brazos sentado en el sillón de su oficina mirándola con preocupación**

**- Te desmayaste_ cara_, que ocurre estas enferma Bella, no estas comiendo bien? – le pregunto Edward suavizándole la mejilla aun mas pálida que lo normal de su tono de piel**

**- No ocurre nada es solo estrés y cansancio – contesto Bella haciendo gesto de levantarse de los brazos de Edward**

**- A donde vas _cara_? te acabas de desmayar – dijo Edward impidiendo que se levantara**

**- Pero ya estoy bien y dije que no quería hablar contigo ahora – espeto Bella desafiante aunque realmente aun estaba algo débil**

**Edward no le hizo caso y negó con la cabeza luego de besarle la frente, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcando el número de Jasper**

**- Que paso Edward?– pregunto Jasper contestando después de unos segundos**

**- Jasper esta ahí Alice? – pregunto Edward mientras que sujetaba de la cintura a Bella para que no fuera a levantarse**

**- Donde le hayas hecho algo a Bella te castro Edward Cullen, me oíste? – contesto Alice con esa voz tan particular de Ella mientras se escuchaban las risas de Jasper a lo lejos**

**-Si gracias Alice yo también te aprecio– dijo Edward intentando no reírse porque Bella lo fulminaba rotundamente con la mirada**

**- Dime de una vez que le hiciste a Bella, porque se perfectamente que esta contigo Edward – afirmo Alice**

**- No le hice nada Alice, se desmayo afuera de la oficina y quería preguntarte si podías ir por Renesmee al jardín de infancia y no se tal vez si quieres llevarla al mall de compras o hacer lo que quieras mandare al chofer para que las lleve ahora mismo y le daré dinero para las compras de Nessie si? –pidió Edward con su voz suave y persuasiva**

**- Si iremos Jazz y yo por Nessie y nos haremos cargo de ella toda la tarde pero no necesitamos a tu chofer ni tu dinero es nuestra sobrina por dios –contesto Alice exasperada**

**- _Bene_ como quieras no quise enfadarte Alice solo no quería hacerte gastar lo innecesario – se disculpo Edward aun con su voz persuasiva**

**- La moda siempre es necesario Edward acostúmbrate a eso si vamos a ser familia de ahora en adelante – sentencio Alice con su voz melodiosa**

**- SI lo que tu digas Alice llámame si necesitan algo aunque si iras con Jasper estarán bien – aseguro Edward**

**- Ok no fastidies mucho a Bella si no quieres perder tu descendencia Edward – amenazo Alice**

**- Si ya entendí, _grazie _Alice – dijo Edward dejando el movil en la mesa de centro**

**- Quien te crees Edward Cullen para tomar decisiones por mi? – pregunto Bella irritada golpeándole el hombro con la mano mientras aun estaba en sus brazos**

**- No solo me creo si no que soy tu marido princesa y en ocasiones como estas puedo tomar decisiones por ti y mas cuando tu misma dijiste que no te sentías bien recuerdas - contesto Edward dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios mientras hablaba seductoramente**

**- Edward- dijo Bella cuando sintió el cálido beso que le dio detrás de la oreja y bajaba por su cuello rozándola con sus labios haciéndola cerrar los ojos**

**- mmm si mi amor? – pregunto Edward haciendo como que no sabia nada levantando la vista mas no la boca del cuello de Bella**

**- No es momento ni lugar para esto – espeto Bella tratando de sonar molesta cuando realmente lo que estaba era nerviosa y ansiosa**

**- _Andiamo _iremos al departamento ahora- dijo Edward con determinación y aun con Bella cargando se levanto del sillón saliendo con Ella en brazos**

**- Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo? no tienes que llevarme en brazos – dijo Bella molesta mientras sentía que se sonrojaba por que la recepcionista los veía sonriendo como una boba como si estuviera presenciando una novela romántica y apasionada**

**- Y que si yo quiero llevarte en brazos no me importa que sea ridículo estoy cuidando de _la mia moglie_– contesto Edward en tono conquistador sonriendo de lado mientras llegaban al elevador**

* * *

><p>QUE TAL CHICAS PERDON SI NO ES LARGO PERO ESTOY EXAHUSTA ESTOY POR TERMINAR MIS FINALES LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS TIENEN LEMMON JAJA Y SII EDWARD TIENE MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR PERO SERA QUE LO HACE ANTES QUE BELLA LO DESCUBRA POR OTRO MEDIO?<p>

DEJEN SU OPINION PUEDEN SUGERIR COSAS PARA LOS CAPITULOS . GRACIAS POR LEER


	13. Viveme 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12.<p>

_Vivimi_/Viveme

Cuando Bella iba abrir la puerta parra bajarse del coche Edward la detuvo de la mano

_Non ho bisogno più di niente  
>Adesso che<br>Mi illumini d´amore immenso fuori e dentro_

No necesito más de nada ahora que  
><span>me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro.<span>

- Deja que yo lo haga _cara _– dijo Edward viéndola a esos ojos chocolate que lo fulminaban inquiridoramente

Edward se bajo y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella y cuando Ella disponía a bajar por su propia cuenta, Edward la tomo en brazos sin previo aviso.

- Edward no exageres solo fue un desmayo bájame puedo caminar sola – dijo Bella tratando de sonar fría pero no lo lograba por que la verdad es que sentir los fuertes brazos de su marido sosteniéndola la estaban derritiendo

- Te vez preciosa cuando protestas sabias- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado - donde están las llaves? – pregunto Edward

- En mi bolso de lado derecho – dijo Bella que había cerrado los ojos por que tenia la sospecha de que si seguía viendo a Edward tan cerca de ella le iba a rogar que la hiciera suya en ese momento

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa Edward puso a Bella sobre sus pies con cuidado y le volvió a sonreír de forma torcida mientras que Ella solo lo analizaba con la mirada y intentaba por todos los medios no sonreír ante la cara y la mirada que su marido tenia en ese momento. No podía negar que lo amaba como a nadie pero no podían ser las cosas tan fáciles después de todo lo sucedido.

_Credimi se puoi  
>Credimi se vuoi<em>  
><em>Credimi e vedrai non finirà mai<em>

Créeme esta vez  
><span>créeme porque, créeme y verás<span>  
><span>no acabará, más.<span>

Edward se le aproximo lo suficiente para besarla pero Bella le toco la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice de forma graciosa y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina.

Edward inhalo aire con ansiedad y siguió a Bella hasta lo cocina donde la vio sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador para hacer algo para el almuerzo estaba seguro que hacia todo esto con el propósito de distraerse en algo mas y así poder ignóralo.

La estuvo observando por minutos como se movía por la cocina

Como había podido pensar que Ella su mujer, su Bella lo iba a engañar con otro hombre- reflexiono a Edward mientras caminaba hacia ella y le paso los brazos por la cintura desde atrás y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

_Ho desideri scritti in alto che volano  
>Ogni pensiero è indipendente dal mio corpo <em>

Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya   
><span>mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo.<span>

- Perdóname _amore _– dijo Edward en un susurro y le dio un beso en el pliegue del cuello

Bella cerró los ojos y soltó la bolsita del café de grano y se permitió sentir los fuertes brazos de su marido alrededor de su cintura y su boca en el pliegue de su cuello aunque fuera por unos segundos nada más.

- Necesitamos darnos un tiempo Edward para pensar por que hemos fallado como matrimonio – dijo Bella acumulando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos dándose la vuelta para verlo

- No hemos fallado, tu lo has hecho todo perfecto _cara_, yo he sido el estúpido culpable en todo esto – dijo Edward con sequedad tomando las manos de Bella entre sus manos

- No creo que debas culparte solo tu, seguro que yo contribuí en algo que te hizo pensar que yo podría estar con otro, a lo mejor yo tenia que esforzarme por hablar contigo – contesto Bella sintiendo algo de culpa, se le había hecho mas cómodo esperar a que su marido quisiera darle atención voluntariamente que forzarlo a escucharla, tal vez ese había sido su error- pensó Bella

_Credimi se puoi  
>credimi perché<br>farei del male solo e ancora a me_

Créeme esta vez  
><span>créeme porque<span>  
><span>me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé.<span>

Edward la atrajo hacia El abrazándola besando las cines.

- Ok nos daremos un tiempo para pensar las cosas con calma si tú eso quieres, pero te propongo algo para hoy _cara_– dijo Edward levantándole el mentón con la mano a Bella

- Que cosa? – pregunto Bella mirándolo

- Pensemos que por hoy solo estamos tu y yo sin decir nada de lo que ocurrió, estemos juntos hoy – pidió Edward llevándose las manos de Bella cerca de la boca y besando cada una en el dorso.

Bella suspiro ruidosamente deseaba tanto estar con El ahora, vivir el momento aunque después tuviera que dolerle dejarlo ir. Iba estar con El así fuera solo hoy, mañana seria otro día

_Qui grandi spazi e poi noi _  
><em>Cieli aperti che ormai <em>  
><em>Non si chiudono più <em>  
><em>C´è bisogno di vivere da qui<em>

Hay gran espacio y tú y yo  
><span>cielo abierto que ya<span>  
><span>no se cierra a los dos<span>  
><span>pues sabemos lo que es necesidad<span>

- Espero que después del almuerzo no salgamos de la cama en un mucho tiempo – dijo Bella sonriendo mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Edward en señal de respuesta a su proposición

- Pero quien dijo que solo podemos estar en la cama, _questa casa è molto spaziosa _mi amor – respondió Edward con sonrisa picara

- Jajaja eres un adicto sexual sabias – dijo Bella sonriendo aun abrazada a El

- mmm no pero si se que eres preciosa – contesto Edward de forma seductora

_Vivimi senza paura  
>Che sia una vita o che sia un´ora<br>Non lasciare libero o disperso  
>Questo mio spazio adesso aperto ti prego.<em>

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
><span>que sea una vida o sea una hora<span>  
><span>no me dejes libre aquí desnudo <span>  
><span>mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.<span>

- Ya esta el café, quieres?– dijo Bella para no contestar mientras sonreía

- Seria mi primer alimento del día así que si quiero - dijo Edward soltándole

- Como no has comido en todo el día? – pregunto Bella volteando a verlo

- No la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a como cocinan y no me agrada así que prefiero comer en otro lugar - dijo Edward como niño mimado

Bella sonrió con ternura ante las protestas de Edward.

- Ve a sentarte anda que voy hacerte algo de comer- dijo Bella haciendo que Edward se volteara en dirección a la mesa

- _Grazie amore_– respondió Edward con sonrisa boba mientras se sentaba

Como habían acordado hablaron de cosas sin demasiada importancia solo pasando el tiempo juntos durante el almuerzo hasta que Bella comenzó a levantar los platos con la ayuda de Edward hasta que se escucho sonar su celular.

- Que paso Félix – contesto Edward

- Señor Cullen disculpe que lo moleste solo quería notificarle que habrá una reunión de beneficencia organizada por la esposa de su nuevo socio de la empresa y han mandado una invitación para usted y su esposa, otra para el Señor Jasper también para el Señores McCarthy. Quiere que las confirme, va ser conveniente para el nuevo negocio que usted esta por cerrar con ellos - dijo el asesor social de Cullen Corporation

- Si va a ser conveniente así que confirme mi asistencia y la de mi mujer, respecto a la de mi Hermano Jasper y Emmett consúltelo con ellos–dijo Edward con autoridad

- Va asistir con la Señora Isabella? – pregunto el asistente confundido pues los chismes en las oficinas decían que ellos estaban separados

- Ese es el nombre de mi mujer o no? – pregunto Edward irritado por que sabia que esa pregunta se debía a que en las empresas Cullen corría el rumor de que El y Bella estaban separándose

_Vivimi senza vergogna  
>Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro<br>Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso  
>E Ascolta quello che ho qui dentro<em>

Víveme sin más vergüenza  
><span>aunque esté todo el mundo en contra<span>  
><span>deja la apariencia y toma el sentido <span>  
><span>y siente lo que llevo dentro.<span>

- Si Señor Cullen discúlpeme ya mismo confirmo la asistencia suya y de su esposa – dijo el asistente apenado y arrepentido por dejarse llevar por las habladurías de las recepcionistas y sobre todo de una persona que había estado insistiendo en el tema

- Quien era? – pregunto Bella terminando de meter a la lavadora de trastes los platos del almuerzo

- Félix para confirmar nuestra asistencia a una reunión– dijo Edward sonriendo tomándola por la cintura desde atrás

- mm si? Pero a mi nadie me ha pedido que vaya – contesto Bella fingiendo que estaba indignada

- Bella quisieras acompañarme a una reunión hoy en la noche? – pregunto Edward volteándola hacia el quedando frente a frente mientras sonría de lado

-Ehm..No lo se tendrías que convencerme – dijo Bella sonriendo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Edward

- Y como quieres que te convenza _mia vita_? – pregunto Edward tomándola con mas fuerza de la cintura con seducción en la voz

- No lo se.. Tu dime – contesto Bella en un susurro mientras le besaba justo abajo y detrás del lóbulo del oreja a Edward sabiendo perfecto lo que eso provocaría en su marido.

_Così diventi un grande quadro  
>che dentro me<br>Ricopre una parete bianca un po´ anche stanca_

Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí  
><span>que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas.<span>

* * *

><p>HOLA CHICAS AQUI EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO CON LEMMON COMO LAS DEJE POR MUCHOS DIAS DECIDI HACERLO ESPECIAL CON LA CANCION COMPLETA Y NO SOLO UN PEDACITO. MUCHAS YA ADVINARON<p>

LO DEL DESMAYO DE BELLA O SERA QUE YA HAN LEIDO MUCHAS FICS JAJAJA Y SI LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO AUN NO ESTA CERCA A LA RECONCILIACION TOTAL FALTA LA OTRA PARTE DE LA

VERDAD ASI QUE AUN LE QUEDAN BASTANTES CAPITULOS A LA HISTORIA . GRACIAS A A LAS QUE APENAS COMENZARON A LEER LA FIC Y DEJAN SUS OPINIONES Y LAS QUE NO TAMBIEN SIMPLE HECHO DE

LEERLA ES MUCHO DE VERDAD LO AGRADESCO A TODAS.

JANALEZ GRACIAS PARECE QUE SI ME ESTA LLENDO BIEN EN MIS EXAMENES, CARO TODA LA RAZON ELLA NO ES FACIL ES QUE RESISTIRSE A EDWARD ES ACTO IMPOSIBLE JAJA.

BUENO MANANA LES VA LA OTRA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	14. Viveme 2

**ñLOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Continuacion..<p>

- Oh Bella vas a lamentar haber me provocado así – dijo Edward con determinación tomándola en brazos mientras se besaban

- No creo que me arrepienta- contesto Bella sonriendo y levantando la cabeza para poder besarlo mejor

_Credimi se puoi  
>Credimi perché<br>Farei del male solo e ancora a me_

Créeme esta vez  
>créeme porque<br>me haría daño una y otra vez.

Tal vez ese era su gran error el fuego que sentía por el cuerpo cada vez que su marido la tocaba o la insuficiencia de aire que experimentaba cuando la besaba, seguramente que eso la hacia no pensar con claridad y ordenar sus prioridades como contarle sucesos importantes de su vida en vez de solo tener largas sesiones de sexo con El. Pero hoy quería a su Edward solo para Ella no importaba nada ni nadie solo quería estar con el tendrían mañana para solucionar sus revueltas vidas

Edward llego con Bella en brazos a la habitación en la que supuso que Ella dormía cuando estuvieron cerca de la cama Edward la bajo y ella lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para que volviera a besarla, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa de botones finos con manos diestras pero temblorosas mientras El obedecía y la besaba saboreando cada rincón con la lengua. Edward paso sus manos por la cintura de Bella y comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido de abajo hacia arriba experimentando solo con las manos cada parte de su cuerpo toco sus largas y pálidas piernas, paso una mano fingiendo descuido por sus bragas húmedas luego continuo hacia arriba por su vientre y su abdomen hasta llegar a sentir con las manos los senos firmes de Bella resguardados en el sujetador de encaje, subió hasta los hombros y dejo caer su vestido y dejo de besarla por un instante para admirarla ahí sin mas que sujetador, bragas y las finas zapatillas.

_Qui tra le cose che ho  
>Ho qualcosa di più<br>Che non ho avuto mai  
>Hai bisogno di vivermi di più<em>

Sí, entre mi realidad  
>hoy yo tengo algo más<br>que jamás tuve ayer  
>necesitas vivirme un poco más.<p>

Bella se acomodo en el centro de la cama después de sacarse los zapatos a lo que enseguida Edward la siguió posicionándose encima de Ella le sonrió de forma torcida con los ojos oscuros de la excitación y trato de deshacerse del fino sujetador pero estaba realmente excitado que su intento fue fallido. Bella se rio y soltó el broche del frente del sujetador con cara de suficiencia.

Edward no tardo ni medio segundo en dirigir su boca a uno de los pechos de Bella lamiendo y mordisqueándole suavemente el pezón que ya estaba totalmente erguido a lo que Bella soltaba desmesurados quejidos de placer al momento que sentía los dientes y la lengua de Edward haciendo fricción con la sensible piel de sus pechos.

- Ahhh Ed..ward – gimió Bella mientras Edward seguía deleitándose con sus pechos y a la vez le quitaba las bragas de un tirón entrando en contacto con su esencia

- _Ti piace _princesa ?– pregunto Edward parando un momento viéndola a los ojos

- Te dije que no iba arrepentirme – dijo Bella en un jadeo estirando el cuello para besarle de nuevo atrás y abajo del lóbulo de la oreja a Edward

_Vivimi senza paura  
>Che sia una vita o che sia un´ora<br>Non lasciare libero o disperso  
>Questo mio spazio adesso aperto, ti prego<em>

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
>que sea una vida o sea una hora<br>no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
>mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.<p>

Edward sintió todo su cuerpo responder al cálido beso y a continuación le sonrió a Bella e introdujo dos dedos en su esencia ya húmeda, mientras le besaba del vientre hacia arriba pasando por su abdomen el valle de sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello y su boca..

- _Ti penti e ora _mi amor? – pregunto Edward casi sin separarse de su boca mirándola con intensidad mientras sus dedos no abandonaban su cavidad

-Por supuesto que no – agrego Bella cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones embriagadoras que los dedos de su marido le provocaban en su esencia mientras la besaba por todo su cuerpo despacio y rozaba su delicada piel luego los volvió abrir sintiéndose mareada de tanta excitación.

- Por amor del cielo Edward hazlo ya – jadeo Bella entre una suplica y una orden seductora haciendo que Edward levantara la cabeza de entre sus piernas. Si seguía lamiendo su centro así la haría caer inconsciente por el resto del día

Edward sonrió y se acomodo entre sus piernas, le paso una mano por la cintura para aproximarla aun mas a El y sin preámbulos la penetro mientras que entrelazaba los dedos de su otra mano con los de la mano de Bella.

Bella lo rodeo con sus piernas para tenerlo mas dentro y con la mano que tenia libre se aferro a su espalda marcándole sus uñas mientras dejaba ir el cuello hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos gimiendo y jadeando de la forma mas ruidosa sin impórtale si todo Londres podía oír sus gemidos.

- Abre los ojos _amore _quiero veas que soy yo el que te hace el amor – dijo Edward con la voz ronca y una combinación de ternura y seducción mientras seguí moviéndose intensamente dentro de Bella

- Aunque no los abriera sabría que eres Tu, solo Tu - dijo Bella abriendo los ojos dejando de clavarle las uñas en el respingón trasero y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos desordenados color bronce de su marido

_Vivimi senza vergogna  
>Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro<br>Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso  
>E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro<em>

Víveme sin más vergüenza  
>aunque esté todo el mundo en contra<br>deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
>y siente lo que llevo dentro.<p>

Esa respuesta fue el detonador de todo resto de control que le sobraba a Edward que estuvo apunto de dejarse venir sin esperarla. Así que acelero sus movimientos y volvió a masajear los pezones de Bella con la yema de los dedos lo que ocasiono los ensordecedores gritos de ella mientras sus paredes se cerraban entorno al miembro de Edward haciéndolo llegar a la cima y segundos después ella se le unió en el largo y pausado orgasmo

Sin salir de ella Edward se dejo caer encima de Bella besándole un hombro mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con la mano que tenia desocupada.

- Estas cómoda así _cara_?- pregunto Edward alzando la cara para verla

- Si mucho – contesto Bella volviendo a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos sudados y aun más desordenados de lo normal de Edward

- Eres maravillosa _tesoro mio_– dijo Edward recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bella quería atesorar ese momento para cuando tuviera que dejarla

_Hai aperto in me  
>La fantasia<br>Le attese i giorni di un´illimitata gioia  
>Hai preso me<br>Sei la regia  
>Mi inquadri e poi mi sposti in base alla tua idea<em>

Has abierto en mí  
>la fantasía<br>me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha  
>es tu guión<br>la vida mía  
>me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas.<p>

Dormitaron un poco Edward sin salir de Bella y con una mano entrelazada con la de Ella hasta que sonó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de a lado de la cama, Bella abrió lentamente los ojos, fue consiente del peso de Edward y de que aun estaba dentro de Ella cuando se movió un poco para mirar el identificador de llamadas y sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna . Miro a Edward con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza por que no había podido más que excitarse en el intento de ver el número apareciendo en el identificador.

- Edward esta sonando el teléfono - dijo Bella moviéndolo por el brazo con la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la mano de El

- mmm que importa no contestes- dijo Edward sin abrir los ojos

- Que tal si es Alice y le paso algo a Renesmee ?- pregunto Bella tratando de no reír por la cara de Edward

- Nessie esta bien amor Alice y Jasper jamás dejarían que le pase nada– dijo Edward abriendo los ojos pero sin moverse

_Vivimi senza paura  
>Anche se hai tutto il mondo contro<br>Lascia l´apparenza e prendi il senso  
>E ascolta quello che ho qui dentro<em>

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
>aunque esté todo el mundo en contra<br>deja la apariencia, toma el sentido  
>y siente lo que llevo dentro.<p>

Pero entro el buzón de voz y se escucho la voz de Alice..

- Quieren dejar de comportarse como unos pubertos calenturientos y contestar el teléfono, Bella que no te das cuenta que debemos ir de compras hoy tenemos una reunión a la que asistir y no vamos a ir como si fuéramos unas ignorantes de la moda nadie que va con Alice Brandon puede lucir ropa del siglo pasado – dijo Alice mientras se escuchaban las risas de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper de fondo

Bella rodo los ojos mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de Edward para que no se escuchara su risa

- Edward o la dejas levantarse de la cama o te cortaremos las bolas y las colgaremos en el árbol de navidad de este año en la mansión Cullen – amenazo Rosalie sin poder evitar reírse

- Se los advierto mas vale que se levanten ya y que estés lista cuando lleguemos por ti Isabella Cullen y si no yo misma entro por ti y te saco de la cama aunque estés encuerada y se me hinchen los ojos de ver sus porquerías –amenazo Alice

Eso hizo reír a Edward y negando con la cabeza le beso la cabeza a Bella y se levanto saliendo de Ella y entrando al baño para ducharse. Porque de todas las mujeres en el mundo su hermano se tenia que fijar en la mejor amiga de su mujer adicta a las compras y la moda.

* * *

><p>BUENO AQUI ESTA EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO MELOSO ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA JAJA. TRANQUILAS QUE EDWARD VA A SUFRIR Y MUCHO AUNQUE BELLA TAMBIEN ESTA INCLUIDA HAY AUN COSAS QUE ELLA DEBE<p>

SABER Y QUE EDWARD A CALLADO ACERCA DE COMO EMPEZO A SOSPECHAR DE ELLA. HABRA UNA TERCERA INVOLUCRADA EN TODO ESTO? BUENO YA SE VERA LUEGO

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR QUE CADA DIA RECIBO MAS NOTIFICACIONES DE CHICAS QUE AGREGAN LA HISTORIA A SU LISTA QUE BIEN QUE LES GUSTE.

Y DEJEN SU OPINION ES REALMENTE APRECIADA.


	15. Diamonds

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14.<p>

"Diamonds"

Bella se dio un baño un poco rápido a como acostumbra hacerlo, luego salió y se vistió con unos jeans a juego con una blusa blanca pegada se arreglo un poco su cabello, se dirigía a la puerta cuando Edward la tomo por el brazo y por primera vez ocupo el puchero estilo Alice a lo que Bella no puedo evitar reírse

- No piensas que se te olvida algo_ cara_? ten presente que ir de compras con Alice implica muchas horas separados – dijo Edward aun conservando el puchero tipo Alice  
>Bella volvió reír y le paso los brazos por el cuello a Edward y tomo la iniciativa en besarlo<p>

Le tomo bastante fuerza de voluntad separarse de El pero la falta de aire fue su aliada para poder dejar de abrazarlo he irse después de sonreírle.

- Vaya pensé que de verdad tendríamos que entrar por ti Isabella - dijo Alice sonriendo al ver a Bella caminar en su dirección.

- Jajajaaja exageradas, pero no saben todo lo que sucedió - dijo Bella sin poder evitar la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos

- No bueno ya imaginamos así que sube al auto y empieza a contarnos desde ya que queremos detalles – contesto Rosalie desde el asiento del pasajero con sonrisa picara

Bella giro los ojos y se subió al auto aun sonriendo por las ocurrencias de Rose y Alice.

- Así que, que fue lo que estuvieron haciendo ?– pregunto Alice con su sonrisa curiosa mientras bajaban del coche en el centro comercial

- No puedo creer que estés preguntando Alice, que no es obvio- dijo Rose sonriéndole a Bella

- Edward ya sabe todo, tuvimos una discusión en su oficina y termine gritándole todo a la cara, ya no podía escuchándolo desconfiar de mi – dijo Bella suspirando

- Sabia que ibas a terminar diciéndole todo yo también estaba harta de escucharlo culpándote por algo que no hiciste – espeto Alice

- Y por que fue la discusión esta vez ? – pregunto Rosalie cuando entraban a una tienda de diseño

- Tenía una revista donde sale con una zorra colgada de su brazo, así que le reclame – contesto Bella aun recordando como esa mujer se pegaba al brazo de Edward

- No me la creo le armaste un escándalo en la oficina? – sonrió Alice

- No Obvio que no solo estábamos los dos y bueno después empezó a decirme que no la había pasado nada bien en Paris sin mi y ya sabes que el no podía pensar que yo lo había engañado así que me fastidie de escuchar todo eso y termine por decirle toda la verdad acerca de mi padre – dijo Bella tocando de forma ausente la seda de un vestido color zafiro

- Dios! Ese vestido es perfecto Bella – grito Alice cuando vio el vestido que Bella estaba tocando

- Puta, Alice donde vuelvas hacerme brincar así juro que regalare todos tus zapatos de diseñador a la segunda – amenazo Rosalie sonriendo

- No te atrevas a meterte con mis zapatos Rosalie McCarty y mejor apresúrate que nos falta comprar todo lo demás y no quiero que los hombres empiecen a fastidiarnos – espeto Alice fingiendo enojarse pero después le sonrió a Rose – Tu Bella estoy segura que ese es el vestido adecuado para ti aunque temo que después Edward piense en arrancártelo, lo arruinaría por completo – dijo Alice con picardía

Después de dos horas Bella pensaba que había sido mala idea darle rienda suelta Alice con sus ocurrencias cada una cargaba mas de cinco bolsas llenas de lencería, ropa, zapatos, accesorios menos mal que las tres trabajaban y que sus maridos y en caso de Alice futuro marido tenían fortunas acorazadas en los bancos y el don de la generosidad Cullen porque si no eso seria su sentencia de divorcio por dejarlos en la quiebra

- Bueno y que ya se arreglaron por fin ? – pregunto Rose cuando ya iban de regreso al estacionamiento

- Pues ya sabe la verdad pero acordamos darnos un tiempo para pensar las cosas pero no se si pueda estar un tiempo mas sin El - dijo Bella con los ojos vidriosos de querer llorar

- Pero si los dos se aman para que quieren un tiempo no pueden estar el uno sin el otro por que tienen que hacer todo este show Bella – dijo Alice

- No Alice necesitamos tiempo para pensar por que hemos sido un mal matrimonio si todo vuelve a la normalidad así de la nada Edward va a seguir haciendo lo de siempre sus negocios primero que su familia- contesto Bella limpiándose una lagrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla

- Ustedes si que están muy mal, hoy están juntos y apartir de mañana van a darse un tiempo – dijo Rosalie viendo a su amiga mientras sonreía

- Espérate que hay algo que me esta atormentando, me esta volviendo loca –dijo Bella mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma ansiosa

- Pues si naturalmente quien va a entretenerte en la cama si no es tu marido ahora- dijo Rosalie con sonrisa maliciosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella tratando de hacerla reír

- jajaja no me estaba refiriendo a eso exactamente – contesto Bella sonriendo

- Entonces a que ? – pregunto Alice levantando una ceja viendo a Bella por el espejo retrovisor

- Alice tu ya sabes que me desmaye en la oficina de Edward pero aparte tengo dos semanas sin periodo y ya debería haberlo tenido – dijo Bella con una expresión de frustración mezclada con algo que podía ser una sonrisa

- ESTAS EMBARAZADA?- gritaron Alice y Rosalie haciéndola brincar en el asiento

- Alice por el amor de Dios ve hacia el frente que vamos a terminar estampadas en el muro – dijo Bella riendo- Y no se si estoy embarazada pero va a ser un mes de que estuvimos juntos después de que el regreso de Paris cuando sucedió toda la discusión – dijo Bella pasando una mano por su vientre plano

- Ya lo sabe Edward? – pregunto Rosalie sospechosa por el gesto de protección que Bella reflejo al tocarse el vientre

- No y no quiero que sepa aun por que en caso de que si este embarazada no quiero que solo cambie su actitud por eso y cuando nazca el bebe volvamos a lo mismo – espeto Bella viéndolas con seriedad

- Bella pero si estas embarazada El tiene derecho a saber – dijo Alice esta vez sin despegar la vista del frente

- Si ya lo se y jamás podría quitarle a mis hijos el derecho de tener un papá ni a El le arrebataría el derecho de estar sin sus hijos pero necesito que se resuelva esto antes – dijo Bella suspirando

- Ni debes quitarte tu el derecho de estar con el hombre que amas solo por miedo a fallar de nuevo Bella si lo amas debes de confiar en El todo esto fue una equivocación por falta de comunicación entre los dos – dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Bella

- Vas a ver que todo se va a solucionarse pero mientras debes hacerte una prueba para que estés segura – dijo Alice sonriendo – aunque estoy segura que si lo estas – agrego Alice con seguridad en la voz

- En parte me hace ilusión estar embarazada de nuevo pero a la vez me da miedo que el bebe sufra lo mismo que Renesmee por esta situación entre Edward y yo- dijo Bella volviéndose a llevar la mano al vientre de manera protectora

- No pienses eso el bebe no va a tener que sufrir ni Nessie tampoco por que tu y Edward van arreglarse – dijo Rose sonriendo

….

Todo se encontraba tal y como la había dejado casi tres horas antes de haberse ido con Alice y Rose de compras, camino hasta su recamara y ahí estaba El sentado como un Adonis en la butaca de color crema que estaba frente a la mesita que ella ocupaba para leer por las noches tomando una taza de café. El hacia lo mismo sostenía en una mano una taza y en la otra mano sostenía el periódico Tal pareciera que el percibiera su peculiar y delicioso aroma a cerezas de su perfume porque dejo sobre la mesa el periódico y volteo a verla con esa sonrisa torcida que la hacia mojarse solo de verlo

- Veo que compraron todo el centro comercial _amore_– dijo aun sonriendo Edward que solo llevaba un pantalón y torso desnudo

- Ya sabes Alice no tiene limites cuando se trata de comprar – contesto Bella apenas encontrando su voz mientras no podía dejar de ver a Edward

- Yo pienso que querías volver pronto por eso dejaste Alice hacer su voluntad me extrañaste _cara_? – pregunto con picardía Edward mientras dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella

- No seas vanidoso no me tarde porque Alice es como un huracán una vez que entra a las tiendas – dijo Bella sonriendo dejando que Edward le tomara la mano y se la llevara a los labios dándole un cálido beso en la muñeca de forma seductora

- mm no te creo por que yo si te extrañe a ti - contesto Edward mirándola a los ojos

- Bueno digamos que si tal vez te extrañe un poco pero solo un poco- dijo sonriendo Bella

Edward sonrió acercándose mas a ella le quito los paquetes que traía en la mano y los puso en el piso la tomo por la cintura y la beso sin aviso anterior, Bella como siempre al principio puso algo de resistencia pero se termino de inmediato y le paso los brazos por el cuello a Edward. El hizo mas intenso el beso cuando sintió la rendición de Bella, metió la lengua sin cautela en su boca y Bella hizo lo mismo luego dio un inmenso gemido en la boca de Edward cuando el bajo una mano hacia sus nalgas y la pego a El.

- Se nos hará tarde – balbuceo Bella apenas separándose de la boca de Edward

- No tenemos que llegar temprano no te preocupes mi amor – contesto Edward sonriendo con picardía

- Edward tengo bañarme de nuevo porque voy a arreglarme el cabello para la reunión- apenas pudo contestar Bella porque el le besaba detrás de la oreja y el cuello

- Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Edward contra la piel ahora húmeda del cuello de Bella

- Pero si te acabas de bañar – se las arreglo Bella para poder contestar

- Eso no importa tal vez necesite volverme a bañar puede que no lo haya hecho bien - dijo Edward sonriendo apartándole un cabello de la frente a Bella acomodándolo detrás de su oreja

- Cochino eso quiere decir que no te sabes bañar entonces – contesto Bella acariciándole la cara con la mano sonriendo

- Con mas razón _amore mio _tienes que enseñarme- dijo Edward abrazándola mientras sonreía de lado con intensidad

- Hmmm – fue lo único que Bella fue capaz de responder mientras se perdía en los ojos y el olor varonil de Edward

- Necesito _convincerti cara mia ?_ – pregunto Edward rozando su nariz con el pliegue del cuello de Bella como si estuviera apreciando su olor y luego subiendo por su barbilla hasta su boca. El iba hacer todo seria capaz de rogarle, de ponerse de rodillas, de volverle a pedir matrimonio de lo que fuera para recuperarla.

**Girl you got me thinking' bout diamonds and gettin' down in one knee, maybe two, yeah. People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no. Just as long as I'm with you. **

Bella no contesto solo se acerco mas a El para que la besara a lo que Edward no perdió ni un segundo la tomo por el cuello y la beso intensamente pegandola con mas fuerza a El como queriendo retenerla para siempre a su lado para que cuando llegara el día de mañana no se dieran ese absurdo tiempo para pensar las cosas El estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, pero había algo que El no le había dicho aun .. Como reaccionaria después de saberlo ? Lo dejaría para siempre? Y si no lo perdonaba nunca? – se pregunto Edward mientras sentía la suavidad de los labios de su mujer, su Bella ..

- Edward que pasa, estas bien? – pregunto Bella deteniendo el beso haciéndolo hacia atrás para verlo a la cara por que se había puesto disperso

- Nada no pasa nada _amore _perdóname si?- dijo Edward abrazándola

- Seguro? si quieres podemos dejarlo para mas tarde- aseguro Bella volviendo a separarse para verlo a los ojos

- Estoy bien_ cara _te lo juro- dijo Edward tomándole la mano

- Edward olvidas que soy tu mujer, te conozco bastante bien y eres muy malo mintiendo- contesto Bella empezando a ponerse inquieta

- Tranquila mi amor no no pasa nada – dijo Edward besándole la cabeza cuando ella se había abrazado a El pensando como decirle que había alguien que había llenado su cabeza de porquería tenido culpa en todo este enredo que los separo y los lastimo profundamente. Como iba decirle que alguien lo había manipulado para desconfiar de Ella y que por si fuera poco ese alguien era una mujer..

* * *

><p>Chicas mil disculpas si me tarde mucho en actualizar pero he tenido algunas cosas que resolver antes de regresar a la uni. Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones y Bueno gracias a todas por leer.<p> 


	16. Vuelve

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO CHICAS AQUI ME TIENEN DE NUEVO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ACTUALIZADO CREO QUE ES ALGO LARGO.. Y BUENO SI ES MONTON DE DRAMA BERE JAJA PERO BUENO IGUAL ESPERO <strong>

**QUE LES GUSTE Y COMO YA SOLO ME QUEDAN DOS SEMANAS ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA UNI DECIDI CORTAR UN POCO EL DRAMA JAJA Y YA SOLO PONER ALGUNOS CAPITULOS LARGOS Y **

**SUSTANCIOSOS. GRACIAS POR LEER A TODAS Y POR LAS OPINIONES.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15.<p>

"Vuelve"

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward y rompió la atención con la que Bella lo observaba fijamente a los ojos 

- Diga? – respondió Edward para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado mientras el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Bella lo observaba 

- Papi – dijo la tierna voz de Nessie 

- Si_ principessa_ que pasa? – contesto Edward cambiando su voz de preocupación algo mas dulce para su hija 

- Etas con mi mami?- pregunto una vez mas Reneesme 

- Si hermosa quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto Edward con paciencia 

- aja qielo decile ago – pidio la niña

- Aguarda _bambina _ya mismo viene – dijo Edward con tono totalmente complaciente 

- _Grazie_ papi te quelo – dijo con voz aduladora Nessie su tío Jasper la había estado enseñando algunas palabras en italiano porque El y Alice sostenían que por algún motivo toda la familia Cullen se encontraría reunida en la Mansión Cullen en Florencia 

- Le paso algo a mi niña esta bien? – pregunto Bella asustada saliendo aprisa del vestidor 

Edward sonrió y le beso la frente a Bella. 

- Cuando vas a dejar de ser tan sobreprotectora _amore_, ella esta bien no creo que Alice o Jasper dejen que le pase nada, solo quiere hablarte – dijo Edward aun con una sonrisa dándole el teléfono 

- Que paso mi amor ?- pregunto Bella 

- mami ya vas a venil?- pregunto Nessie 

- mm no cariño Papá y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión – respondió Bella con ternura 

- Yo qielo il con tu y papi – pidio con convicción Reneesme 

- No puedes cielo es una reunión del trabajo de Papi – explico Bella 

- Es pala las pincesas gandes mami? – sonó con inocencia la vocecita de Nessie 

- Jajaja si mi amor las princesitas no pueden ir porque deben dormir temprano, después de la reunión Papi y yo iremos por ti si? – pregunto Bella 

- si mami te quelo mucho – dijo la niña 

- Yo a ti princesita.. Bueno dale el teléfono a tu tía Alice para que le diga algo si? – dijo Bella caminando hacia el vestidor de nuevo para que Edward no escuchara. 

- En treinta minutos tenemos que irnos _cara_ – dijo Edward que la vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza 

… 

Como era de esperarse No termino de arreglarse ni a los 30 minutos ni a los 45 minutos cuando Edward empezó a dar de vueltas por la habitación ya vestido con un traje Armani negro totalmente elegante, se veía espectacular el porte de autoridad y seguridad que el tenia era esencial para verse como el mas importante empresario hotelero no solo en Londres sino que en todo el Reino Unido y mayor parte de Europa. 

- Bella .. ya vamos tarde.. muy tarde diría yo - dijo Edward que se había salido a la sala a esperar a su mujer que llevaba 50 minutos arreglándose y que parecía no escucharlo  
>Edward resoplo exasperado.. no había mujer que se tardara mas que su mujer el de eso estaba seguro.. <p>

- Isabella... – la volvió a llamar Edward pasándose los dedos por el cabello ansioso 

- Ya no seas exagerado solo tarde un poquito – dijo Bella caminando hacia su marido que se había quedado sorprendido cuando la vio con el vestido de seda color zafiro 

- Si mia vita.. tardaste casi una hora pero te vez preciosa – dijo Edward sonriéndole de lado 

- Ves y tu gritándome – dijo Bella sonriendo seductora 

- _Moglie mia_ pero es que también solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a chismear con Alice en estos momentos – dijo Edward sonriendo 

- Ah osea que me estas llamando chismosa Edward Cullen – espeto Edward haciéndose la indignada 

- No no mi amor ya .. mejor vámonos si que nos están esperando – dijo Edward poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y conduciéndola a la puerta 

- Quien nos esta esperando? – pregunto Bella deteniéndose 

- Demetri naturalmente – dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la casa 

- Oh no Edward no empieces sabes como me choca que lleves la limusina por que atraes la atención de la periodistas y empiezan a preguntar cosas que no les incumben la verdad y aparte tu te detienes a contestarles sus preguntas absurdas – discutió Bella cuando salieron de la pequeña casita color salmón y vio la limusina negra que ocupaba Edward para sus reuniones de las empresas Cullen. 

- Mi amor te prometo que no nos detendremos mucho si – dijo Edward complaciente  
>Demteri el chofer de Edward unos años mayor que el que estaba parado a lado de la puerta sonrió al ver a Bella … <p>

- Que gusto verla Señora Bella – dijo Demetri de forma amable abriendo la puerta de la limusina 

- Gracias Demetri a mi también me da gusto verlo – dijo Bella antes de entrar en la limusina seguida por Edward que le dirigió una sonrisa al chofer 

El sonido del celular de Bella os hizo apresurarse dentro de la limusina. 

- Es Rosalie – dijo Bella volteando a ver a Edward 

- Ves eso quiere decir que vamos tarde – dijo Edward sonriendo burlón 

- Que paso Rose? – dijo Bella sacándole la lengua Alfonso mientras sonreía 

- Ya vienes , sabes lo mucho que me revienta estar con estas gentes estiradas tu sabes las esposas de los socios de Emmett y Edward y Alice aun no llega de dejar a tu Nessie con tu Renee– dijo Rose hablando bajito 

- Jajaja si Rose ya vamos en unos 20 minutos llegamos – contesto Bella 

- Porque se les hizo tarde que hacían he? – pregunto Rose 

- Hay Rosalie McCarty no seas metiche y no es lo que piensas he, se me hizo un poco tarde por que me puse hablar con Alice de lo que hablamos en el mall –dijo Bella viendo con el rabillo del ojo a Edward 

- Ah y ya le dijiste a Edward que piensas que estas embarazada? – pregunto Rose curiosa 

- No no Rose por favor no se te ocurra decirlo enfrente de ellos – pido Bella casi en un susurro para que su marido no escuchara 

- Tienes que hacerte una prueba Isabella Cullen – dijo Rose ansiosa 

- Si lo voy hacer, oye dime hay mucha prensa y eso? – quiso saber Bella cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban como 5 minutos para llegar 

- Si un poco ya sabes como se pone esto, por que? – pregunto Rose 

- Por que a Edward se le ocurrió que llamemos la atención con la limusina ya lo conoces – dijo Bella sonriendo 

- Jajaja están ansiosos por saber si tu y el van a separarse – advirtió Rose viendo que Emmett venia hacia ella 

- Lo suponía, bueno ya ahorita hablamos que estamos llegando – espeto Bella 

- Que paso _amore_? – pregunto Edward suavizando la mejilla de Bella con el dorso de su mano 

- Nada es solo que están esperándonos para preguntar acerca de nuestra separación y Tu con esto de venirnos en limusina para llamar mas la atención Edward – dijo Bella 

- Ya _cara_ ese tipo de preguntas no las vamos a responder, tranquila _amore_ si? – dijo Edward y la beso de forma rápida en la boca

.. 

Llegaron a la puerta principal del hotel había bastantes periodistas esperando todos los invitados de la alta social de la reunión, la limusina se detuvo justo enfrente.. 

Edward bajo de la limusina portando aquella imagen indestructible, varonil, determinante, llena de seguridad y autoridad, de forma caballerosa extendió una mano hacia dentro de la limusina donde otra mano delicada y suave tomo la suya fuerte y grande.. en cuanto Bella salió ayudada por la mano de su marido los fotógrafos casi parecía que habían tomado posición para empezar a disparar los flashes y los periodistas a dejar salir preguntas inconvenientes y curiosas..

- Es cierto que van a separarse y que viene juntos por simple protocolo – pregunto una de las periodistas acaparando la atención de Edward y Bella que puso los ojos en blanco y volteo a ver Edward incomoda para que contestara pero sin que dejara de caminar por el elegante porche de mármol del lujoso Hotel 

- Por favor señorita venimos retrasados si no le importa dejar esas preguntas incomodas para después se lo agradeceremos – pidio Edward en voz totalmente neutral conservando ese aspecto de empresario autoritario sin detenerse caminando con pasos seguros mientras llevaba rodada por la cintura a Bella haciéndola sentir segura aunque ella también proyectaba un aspecto elegante pero a la vez natural con el hermoso vestido y tacones altos de diseñador

- Es cierto que pretende quitarle a su esposa los derechos de ver a su hija por que la descubrió con otro - pregunto otro periodista 

- Edward te lo suplico haz que se callen por que sino se me va olvidar mi clase social y les responderé como merecen por entrometidos y eso no es bueno para tu reputación y tus negocios cariño te lo recuerdo – dijo Bella en voz baja pero amenazante cerrando los dientes mientras volteaba la cara hacia el oído de su marido para que solo el pudiera escucharla 

- Sabe que me están empezando a incomodar sus preguntas y a mi mujer también así que antes de que de malas referencias de su trabajo a esa increíble revista para la que usted trabaja por favor apártese del camino y no vuelva con esas preguntas tan incomodas- dijo Edward de forma imponente y dura 

La periodista que había cometido la imprudencia de esa pregunta empalideció ante lo espetado por Edward y se retiro del camino dejándole el paso libre a la incomoda pareja Cullen que caminaron aprisa a pesar de lo sorprendentemente altos que eran los tacones de Bella. 

Entraron en el Hall de la recepción y en seguida se vieron rodeados por Rosalie y Emmett. 

- Que paso que traen esas caras, se pelearon? – pregunto Emmett en voz baja sosteniendo una copa de whisky en la mano y tomando a Rosalie por la cintura con el otro brazo 

- No solo nos irritamos un poco con la prensa mas Bella ya sabes que ella y Rose parecen cortadas por la misma tijera con su intolerancia a los hostigosos de los periodistas – dijo Edward relajado y sonriente al voltear a ver a su mujer que aun tenia el ceño algo fruncido

- Imagínate ahora Alice siendo acosada por la prensa jaja seguro los golpea con su bolso lleno de maquillajes – dijo Emmett sonriendo burlón pero al ver que ni Rose ni ella se reían solo agrego – Ya Bellita tranquila es mas por que no tomas algo 

- Quieres que te traiga una copa amor?- pregunto Edward besándole la mejilla a Bella que solo sonrió 

- Si si esta bien – contesto Bella dispersa sin fijarse en lo que contestaba poniendo los ojos en un grupo de mujeres algo estiradas analizando a una especialmente 

Rosalie reacciono por ella como iba a tomar alcohol si posiblemente estaba embarazada. 

- No enserio tomaras alcohol Bella? – pregunto Rosalie olvidándose de que no sabían nada los hombres 

- Que? .. no por amor del cielo como voy a tomar alcohol que estas diciendo Rose – dijo Bella volviendo a la realidad recordando su posible embarazo 

Emmett y Edward fruncieron el entrecejo y se quedaron mirando.. 

- Que pasa Bella estas bien _cara_? – pregunto confundido Edward 

- Si no pasa nada es solo que no me apetece tomar nada gracias – dijo Bella tratando de sonar normal 

- Rosalie que están ocultando ahora? – pregunto Emmett intuyendo algo

- Hay nada amor no empieces si - dijo Rose volteando a ver a Emmett 

- Isabella – dijo Edward mirándola en busca de una señal de que algo ocultaban 

- Edward no pasa nada amor – dijo Bella sonriendo aduladoramente a su marido 

- Bueno será que mejor Bella y yo vayamos a tomar aire a la terraza y platicar ustedes hagan lo mismo sin que se les vayan a salir los ojos con las busconas ofrecidas de aquí – espeto Rosalie mirando intensamente a Emmett y tomando a Bella por el brazo 

- Bella que paso? – pregunto Rosalie 

- Estoy segura que vi alguien mas desagradable aquí – dijo Bella buscando con la mirada 

- A quien por que la mayoría son desagradables y metiches – contesto Rosalie con desdén 

- Mira que sorpresa .. Isabella Cullen .. o mas bien debo llamarte Isabella Swan de nuevo cual te parece mejor Bella – dijo con intención fría y envidiosa la voz melosa de una mujer que se había acercado a ellas 

- A si que si eras tu, pues llámame como quieras de todas formas no me interesa lo que una zorra como tu tenga que decirme porque Edward y yo seguimos juntos y vamos a seguir juntos - dijo Bella con indiferencia fulminando con sus ojos chocolate a aquella mujer 

- No estés tan segura Pintorcita creída que si yo quiero en este mismo momento se te cae el cuento y puedes descubrir lo peor de tu Edward – dijo esa mujer sembrando cizaña 

- De que estas hablando – dijo Bella tratando de que no le temblara la voz 

- Ash por favor vámonos Bella esta solo quiere hacerte pelear con Edward acuérdate de la posibilidad de tu estado – pidio Rosalie fulminando al doble a la mujer que se había plantado frente de ellas 

- No quieres saber entonces por que tu marido desconfió de ti Isabella? – pregunto la mujer llena de malicia 

- Ve al grano zorra barata – espeto Bella con voz firme 

- Basta ya de que estés de intrigosa estúpida – dijo Rosalie acercándose a la mujer 

- Ay pobrecita de la inocente Bella quien estará diciendo la verdad tu amiga o yo – dijo con burla 

- Que es lo que haces aquí tu Tanya – sonó la voz masculina he imponente de Edward mientras que tomaba a Bella por la cintura 

- Nada solo iba a platicar un poco tu mujer Edward no te pongas nervioso – dijo Tanya con cinismo 

- Rosalie llévate a Bella que necesito dejarle en claro algunos puntos a esto si – dijo Edward mirando de forma amenazante a Tanya 

Edward espero que Bella se perdiera de vista caminando con Rosalie y luego tomo bruscamente del brazo a Tanya y la saco hacia el balcón del salón. 

- Que es lo que pretendías Tanya?- pregunto Edward molesto haciendo presión en el brazo de ella 

- No te alteres Edward solo hablaba un momento con tu mujercita … que tienes miedo? – pregunto Tanya desafiante mientras forcejaba por soltarse 

- No te pases de lista Tanya que si he tenido problemas en mi matrimonio con ha sido por tu causa – contesto Edward apretando los dientes sin soltarle el brazo 

- No te equivoques conmigo, tu desconfiaste de tu mujer por que quisiste – dijo Tanya alzando la voz 

- Pero tu me llenaste la cabeza de estupideces y seguiste haciéndolo – espeto Edward furioso 

- Y no es cierto no tu mismo lo comprobaste con esas fotos – dijo Tanya que seguía tratando de soltarse del agarre de Edward 

- _Accidenti_ todo fue una asquerosa mentira tuya ella nunca me engaño con nadie y yo fui un imbécil al creerte – dijo Edward presionándose el puente de la nariz con la otra mano 

- Y no quieres que ella sepa eso verdad? tienes miedo de que te deje, de que te aleje de tu hija verdad – dijo con tono burlón Tanya 

- Carajo con mi hija no te metas , ni con mi hija, ni con Bella, ni con nada que tenga que ver conmigo entendiste- dijo Edward sacudiéndola con fuerza 

- me estas lastimando – dijo Tanya 

- M.E. E.N.T.E.N.D.I.S.T.E – articulo Edward con voz amenazante y sujetándola mas fuerte 

- Suéltame estupido – dijo ella y se soltó con tanta fuerza que cayo al suelo 

- Estas advertida Tanya no me provoques – dijo Edward fulminándola con la mirada y dejándola en el piso 

- Esta me la pagas mi amorcito ya me canse de que siempre la prefieras a ella – dijo Tanya levantándose del piso

Edward entro tan furioso en el salón que no se dio cuenta que detrás de esa columna que enmarcaba la puerta del balcón estaba Bella recargada en la pared con los ojos dilatados llenos de lagrimas - Maldita sea Edward que es lo que tienes que ver con esa será que nunca podremos estar bien- pensó Bella apretando los dientes para no llorar. 

- Se le ofrece algo de tomar Señora? – pregunto un mesero con una charola de plata llena de copas con whisky, brandy y champagne 

- No, no gracias – le tembló la voz A Bella luego respiro hondo y camino hacia afuera y encontró a Tanya acomodándose el vestido por la caída. 

- Que es eso que ocultas tu con Edward? – pregunto Bella fría aunque por dentro estaba que lloraba de rabia 

- Ay Isabella mas bien que no ocultamos Edward y yo de ti – dijo Tanya calculadoramente 

- Las estupideces vienen después Tanya habla ya – ordeno Bella tajante mientras que por dentro sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho del miedo de averiguar algo que seguro la lastimaría hasta el alma respecto a su marido 

- Sabes por que Edward desconfió de ti, sabes por que tu marido te acuso injustamente de tener un amante? Por que yo se lo dije, El estaba harto de tus ausencias por las tardes y de que lo descuidabas y no le quedaba mas opción que regresar a la oficina y ahí era donde yo lo esperaba para relajarlo masajeándole la espalda, para hacerle la compañía que su mujer no le daba, yo siempre estaba ahí para el cosa que tu no Isabella. 

Entonces un día te mire por casualidad en un restaurante con un hombre mucho mayor que tu y siempre supe es mas estuve segura de que tu jamás serias capaz de engañar a Edward pero aun así yo le dije que tu lo engañabas ¿sabes por que se lo dije?, por que me has fastidiado siempre, por que Edward siempre que ha estado apunto de estar conmigo, de perderse en mi cuerpo menciona tu nombre, piensa en ti y nada mas que en ti maldita estúpida y terminaba diciendo que El no era capaz de engañarte que El te amaba no sabes como me enfurece que te ame tanto como para resistirse a mi, así que como El no era capaz de engañarte con otra, le dije que tenias una amante. Al principio fue difícil y no me creyó repetía una y otra vez "No eso es imposible Bella me ama jamás me engañaría con otro yo se que ella es feliz a mi lado" lo repetía constantemente y entonces yo mande al investigador de la empresa a que te siguiera …Si yo fui quien lo mando, Edward jamás lo hubiera hecho, fui yo quien lo hizo y con esas fotos que te tomaron lo convencí de que tu lo engañabas con otro el enloqueció lloro y grito como jamás había visto llorar a Edward y yo estuve ahí para que llorara entre mis brazos, maldijo tu nombre tantas veces seguidas mientras lloraba furioso, ese día casi logro que estuviéramos juntos pero el estaba muy enojado y me dijo que después de tu sucio engaño tendríamos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos otro día y que así te pagaría con la misma moneda, así que lo aconseje que te reclamara, que te humillara como a una cualquiera por haberlo engañado- dijo Tanya sonriendo- Y ese día el estaba tan dolido que era como si no una mente propia para dirigir sus actos así que casi pensaba atravez de mi yo le dije lo que tenia que hacer cuando llegara a su casa y te encontrara en tu papel de madre y excelente esposa esperándolo para la cena yo le dije como debía tratarte por ser una puta que lo engañaba…

Bella que había permanecido sin poder moverse la interrumpió al soltarle una bofetada a Tanya con la misma fuerza que estaba ocupando para no llorar frente a ella

- Eres una asquerosa perra arrastrada esa es la única forma en la que lograste la atención de Edward calumniándome y haciéndolo creer algo que no es verdad, es una vergüenza que solo hayas podido lograrlo destilando tu veneno, pero tu nunca podrás tener lo que yo tengo con El nunca por que eres una perdida estúpida, una cosa más no intentes siquiera tocar a mi hija por que entonces si me vas a saber quien soy – dijo Bella sosteniendo con fuerza la cara de Tanya con una mano 

Bella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Tanya pero el enojo y el dolor que sentía la hicieron volver encarando a Tanya dándole otra bofetada llena de rabia 

- Esa fue por mi – dijo Bella cerrando los dientes y luego volvió a bofetearle en la otra mejilla con mas furia 

- Esa fue por Edward que finalmente fue tan estúpido como para revolcarse contigo y creerte – dijo Bella temblando de enojo 

Respiro hondo y vio que Tanya iba a regresarle la bofetada a tiempo así que con un movimiento ágil le sujeto por el brazo con una mano y con la otra la volvió a bofetear dos veces totalmente enfurecida 

- Y esas fueron por que quise – dijo Bella y la soltó del brazo volviendo a empujarla al suelo y entro en el salón 

- Rose donde esta Bella que ya tardo mucho – dijo Edward mirando para todos lados 

- Me dijo que quería ir al tocador sola pero será mejor que vaya allí para buscarla- contesto Rosalie dejándole su vaso de Cranberry cocktail a Emmett 

Bella se apresuro a salir sin ser notada del salón. 

- Necesito un taxi y que sea rápido por favor – pido Bella con la voz temblando en la recepción del Hotel 

- Por supuesto Señora Cullen – dijo la recepcionista dándose la vuelta para ocuparse 

Bella sintió que las piernas se le doblaban y que se le nublaba la vista así que se recargo sobre el mostrador de la recepción y hundió la cara en sus manos para tratar de calmarse. 

- Señora Cullen se siente usted mal ?- pregunto un botones del hotel que estaba en la puerta y al verla se acerco 

- Estoy bien gracias – dijo Bella levantando la cara 

- Quiere que llame a su marido? – pregunto el botones 

- No por supuesto que no, lo que quiero es irme – contesto Bella tratando de calmarse 

- El taxi no debe tardar en llegar Señora pero hay periodistas afuera ya sabe que querrán preguntarle por que deja la reunión sin el Señor Cullen – dijo el botones viendo hacia la puerta 

- Necesito que me ayude, necesito que me saque sin que ellos lo noten no estoy de humor para explicar nada, no quiero hablar de nada que tenga que ver con el imbécil de mi marido – dijo Bella con furia mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas 

- Si señora se hará como usted quiera , tranquila – asintió el botones 

Dentro de la reunión.. 

- Ahora Rosalie también desapareció que esta pasando – dijo Edward ansioso sacando el móvil para llamar a Bella

- Que le dijiste estúpida habla ya – dijo Rosalie que tenia detenida con fuerza por el cuello a Tanya haciéndola tener la cabeza metida en el lavabo con el grifo del agua caliente abierta 

- Que te importa Rosalie solo le dije algunas cosas que son verdad y algunas otras que son mentira eso que mas da – dijo Tanya mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cara y su cabello forcejando para liberarse de Rosalie ero ella la puso mas fuerte contra el lavabo de mármol 

- Listo Señora Cullen su taxi la espera por la puerta de atrás de servicio la acompañara uno de seguridad por si a caso – dijo el botones 

- Gracias de verdad y tenga esto seguro le servirá mejor que a mi – dijo Bella sacándose el collar de diamantes que Edward le había dado como regalo de bodas y se lo entrego al botones en la mano 

- Pero señora esto es muy costoso y no tiene que darme nada, ayudarla es mi trabajo contesto el botones sonrojándose y nervioso 

- Por favor hágalo por mi entonces, que a usted le servirá mejor que a mi solo me recuerda que he sido una tonta ingenua pensando que mi vida era perfecta - dijo Bella cerrándole el puño con el collar en la mano 

- _Per Dio_ Bella no contesta – dijo Edward después de muchos intentos de marcarle a Bella 

- Mira ve afuera a buscarla que yo ya mismo busco a Rosalie para que nos vayamos - dijo Emmett 

- Voy a adelantarme al departamento no se que es lo que esta pasando – dijo Edward ansioso 

- Si enseguida te alcanzamos, maneja con cuidado Edward debe ser todo un mal entendido – dijo Emmett alejándose y sacando su móvil que empezaba a sonar – Donde están metidos tu y Alice? – dijo contestando el celular

- Hay un trafico de los mil infiernos en la avenida central que querías que hiciéramos Emmett ya vamos para allá – contesto Jasper

- Ahórrate la molestia, algo que no estoy seguro que sucedió con Bella que no aparece por ninguna parte, Edward esta como loco y se fue a buscarla a su departamento mejor vayan para allá – dijo Emmett

- Como que desapareció? _Per favore _que no pueden estar un minuto sin pelearse los dos? – se escucho como que alguien lo golpeaba- Si Ali perdón amor, Emmett ya vamos hacia allá nos vemos en un rato – contesto Jasper

- Jajaja dile Alice que si sigue pegándote así en la cabeza quedaras mas idiota aun – dijo Emmett burlón

- No estamos para tus babosadas Emmett concéntrate en traer tu trasero y a Rosalie al departamento de Bella- espeto Alice

- Como digas duende vamos para allá – dijo Emmett y colgó

Mientras que en el baño Rose seguía haciendo hablar a Tanya.. 

- Suéltame ya – dijo Tanya que seguía bajo el agua caliente del lavamanos 

- Mugre víbora venenosa no te voy a soltar hasta que no me digas que le dijiste a Bella - dijo Rosalie sometiéndola mas al lavamanos de mármol y al agua caliente que corría del grifo 

- Rosalie pero que estas haciendo amor – dijo Emmett que entro en el baño sin importarle que fuera el baño de mujeres 

- Ella tiene la culpa Emmett, Bella no esta por ninguna parte, esta zorra mentirosa le dijo algo estoy segura- dijo Rosalie sin soltarle el cuello 

- Si mi amor pero suéltala - dijo Emmett tomando a Rosalie por la cintura para que la soltara después de cerrar el grifo del agua caliente 

- Esta vas a tener que pagármela de alguna forma Rosalie – dijo Tanya que tenia la cara roja con el maquillaje corrido y trataba de limpiarse con una toalla 

- Por que no mejor te callas Tanya o se me va olvidar que eres una mujer creo que ya has hablado suficiente por hoy – dijo Emmett molesto

- Señora segura que se siente usted bien se mira muy pálida?- pregunto el chofer del taxi cuando se detuvo frente al departamento de Bella 

- Si no pasa nada estoy bien , aquí tiene quédese todo - dijo Bella dándole un billete de 50 libras 

- Pero señora.. –dijo el chofer viendo el tamaño del billete 

- No importa quédeselos – dijo Bella bajo del taxi con los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar, le costo tanto trabajo abrir la puerta ya que los ojos no dejaban de nublársele de lagrimas a cada momento que era consiente de que ella Isabella Cullen era la mujer mas desdichada por ser tan estúpida e ingenua de pensar que Edward jamás la había engañado con otra. 

- Que pasa con este trafico esto no puede ser hoy maldición – espeto Edward golpeando el volante de su BMW 

- Sera mejor que se relaje Señor, el trafico tardara como casi una hora en despejarse – dijo un oficial de policía que dirigía los automóviles del carril derecho a la salida mas próxima para abordar otro camino 

- Que ocurrió ahora? – pregunto Edward con impaciencia 

- Hubo un accidente así que tendrá que esperar a que despejen el camino por que los coches que se volaron bloquean los dos carriles derecho he izquierdo y la salida mas próxima del carril izquierdo sobre el que usted va - dijo el oficial de policía 

- No puede ser maldita sea no puede ocurrir justo ahora- maldijo Edward enfureció 

Bella se encontraba frente a su espejo del baño que estaba arriba del lavamanos, se había cambiado su hermoso vestido de noche por unos jeans versacce negros entubados ya desgastados , unos flats Prada plateados y un blusón hollister gris, con el cabello cubriendo su espalda aun con los mágicos rizos que se había hecho para la reunión, como siempre lucia bonita, casual, pareciera que no reflejara ni una sola pisca de dolor.. al menos si aun no la habían mirado a la cara estaba desmaquillada pálida, con los ojos rojos he hinchados con la mirada apagada apresar de sus hermosos ojos chocolate tan cálidos , su cara no estaba iluminada como las veces que radiaba de felicidad no .. esta vez no tenia expresión de desilusión y enfado es como se miraba ella misma en el espejo mientras seguían brotando lentamente y sin parar pesadas lagrimas cargadas de dolor. 

- Maldito y mil veces maldito Edward.. por que me hiciste todo esto - grito Bella con desesperación y furia derrumbándose a un lado del lavamanos

Pasaron 20 minutos cuando llegaron al departamento Jasper y Alice a lo que ella se bajo primero para llamar a la puerta

- Bella ábreme soy Alice – dijo Alice en voz alta 

Así lo repitió Alice tres veces sin obtener respuesta alguna. 

- Jasper no contesta tienes que forzar la puerta que tal si le paso algo – dijo Alice alterada 

- Y si no esta aquí? – pregunto Jasper 

- Ay por favor donde mas iba a ir ábrela ya – ordeno Alice ansiosa 

- Ok amor ya va muevete a un lado – pido Jasper 

Jasper abrió la puerta después de hacer fuerza con el cuerpo sobre la puerta empujándola de un golpe.

Alice entro a prisa hasta la habitación de Bella encontrando sobre la cama una maleta sin cerrar llenada de ropa, zapatos y accesorios para vestir de Bella y en el piso el vestido color zafiro con el que había ido a la reunión , los zapatos botados por la habitación y los pendientes de diamantes que eran el juego del collar que Bella le había dado al botones igual estaban botados por el suelo. 

- Bella – exclamo Alice asustada por el desastre de la habitación 

- Que es todo esto que paso aquí donde esta Bella? – pregunto Jasper entrando 

Alice ignoro la pregunta de Jasper y abrió la puerta del baño donde encontró a Bella sentada a un lado del lavamanos con la mirada perdida y la cara pálida y bañada en lagrimas con los puños apretados contra sus piernas que estaban dobladas replegadas en su pecho mientras recargaba la cabeza en las rodillas, la argolla de matrimonio que antes lucia en su dedo anular, ahora había ido a parar botado a lado del WC. 

- Bella que paso mi reina, que es todo esto? – pregunto Alice arrodillándose a lado de ella tocándole una mano para que deshiciera el puño que lo tenia casi morado del esfuerzo 

Pero Bella no contesto solo la volteo a ver sin articular ninguna palabra, Alice volteo a ver a Jasper asustada y luego se sentó en el piso a lado de Bella y la abrazo. 

- Que paso Bella háblame por favor , quien te hizo esto? – volvió a preguntar Alice recargando la cabeza de Bella en su hombro mientras Jasper también se arrodillaba frente de ella y le tomaba una mano 

- No se bien si lo hizo Edward o si lo hice yo misma por creer siempre sus malditas mentiras- dijo Bella con voz apagada sin apartar la mirada del suelo 

- Que te dijo esa víbora Bella ? – pregunto Jasper ya que Alice había hablado por el sistema de manos libres del auto de Jasper con Rosalie y ella les había contado todo mientras Emmett manejaba en dirección al departamento 

- No quiero hablar de eso ya seguro que El te contara cuando vea que yo me fui – dijo Bella zafándose del abrazo de Alice y levantándose del piso 

- Irte a donde vas a irte? – pregunto Alice desconcertada 

- Algún lugar lejos de todo, lejos de el necesito estar sola por un tiempo – contesto Bella cerrando su maleta 

- Espérate Bella yo la bajo – dijo Jasper ayudándola a bajar la maleta de la cama 

- Bella pero y Nessie? –pregunto Alice 

- Se va a quedar con Edward El es su padre aunque ha mi me ha lastimado tanto no creo que haga lo mismo con su hija supongo que por ella si siente amor. No me mires así Alice no puedo llevarme a Reneesme conmigo no le haría bien estar cerca de la loca de su madre que se la pasa llorando , ella no tiene por que verme así – dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrimas y poniéndose su abrigo negro Armani 

- Y como crees que va estar Edward cuando lo dejes, crees que Reneesme no tendrá que mirarlo llorar también a El? – pregunto Alice 

- Si Bella por que no hablan antes no te vayas así – dijo Jasper tomándola de la mano 

- Por favor Jazz no intentes detenerme no puedo aguantar mas ya no, necesito estar lejos de Edward- dijo Bella tomando una hoja doblada en dos y se la dio a Alice 

- Es para El ? – pregunto Alice con los ojos llorosos 

- Si supongo que no le importara leerla al menos – contesto Bella caminando hacia la puerta 

- Quieres que te lleve algún lado Bells? – pregunto Jasper 

- No Jazz estoy bien no te preocupes iré primero a ver a mi Nessie y luego abordar mi avión que sale en dos horas y media así que me voy – dijo Bella abriendo la puerta 

- Con cuidado en el coche Bella por favor – dijo Alice abrazándola 

- Si Alice no te preocupes – dijo Bella en voz alta y luego abrazo mas a Alice y le susurro en el oído de modo que solo ella escuchara - Voy a estar en Paris pero no le digas nada a Edward ni a Jasper 

- Pero para el congreso de artes faltan dos semanas – susurro también Alice 

- Júramelo Alice- pidio Bella

- Si te lo juro pero háblame cuando puedas para saber que estas bien- contesto Alice limpiándose una lagrima y soltando a Bella

Jasper frunció el entrecejo al mirarlas mientras acomodaba la maleta en el mercedes benz rojo oscuro de Bella. 

- Cuidan de mi Nessie en mi ausencia y perdóneme por esto – dijo Bella a Jasper y Alice que no paraba de llorar se subió al mercedes y se fue.

****- Que le vamos a decir a Edward ahora no debimos dejarla ir – dijo Jasper dejándose caer en el sillón pegado a la ventana a lado de Alice

- Ya se pero tampoco podíamos obligarla no se que haya pasado con la arpía esa de Tanya y Edward pero debió ser algo que termino de lastimar a Bella –dijo Alice recostándose en el pecho de Jasper 

Hasta que pasaron al rededor de 25 minutos que se escucho el moto de un coche acelerado que se estaciono con prisa y que cerraba aprisa y sin delicadeza la puerta del auto.

- Jasper es Edward que vamos hacer- dijo Alice con aprensión apartándose del abrazo de Jasper para mirarlo a los ojos

- Dejarlo que se de cuenta no podemos hacer nada amor, Bella no esta aquí ya- dijo Jasper levantándose del sillón y lleno hacia la puerta para abrir

- Donde esta Bella? – pregunto Edward entrando ansioso en la casa

Alice se puso pálida y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi se sangra y a Jasper se le dilataron un poco los ojos y apretó los puños tenso.

- Tienes que calmarte Edward - dijo Jasper 

- Que es lo que paso, lo que sea que están ocultando díganlo ya – dijo Edward tenso buscando cualquier rastro de Bella con la mirada

- Ehm… ella … - balbuceo Alice

- Ella que Alice? – pregunto Edward alterado

- Ella se fue , dejo esto para ti - dijo Alice en voz muy baja dándole la nota de Bella 

La cara de Edward empalideció y de repente pareció ser muy viejo, cansado y derrotado por las palabras que había escuchado

_Esto me dolió tanto que la tristeza no me cabe en el cuerpo y siento que cada vena esta a punto de estallar de dolor , justo ahora no puedo enfrentarte Edward por que cada minuto que pasa me doy cuenta que el dolor sigue ahí, todavía hace un momento cuando me miraba al espejo tenia la sensación de que esta pesadilla nunca fue realidad y que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.. pero eso duro tan poco que no puedo soportar el dolor que brota por mi piel…  
>no intentes buscarme que necesito despertar de ese mundo de mentiras que yo misma pinte para mi el día en que te conocí..<br>Hoy me doy cuenta que efectivamente que soy buena en lo que hago, pues pinte un final feliz para nuestra historia que dejo de existir o mas bien nunca existió..  
>estaré unos días, semanas o meses lejos no lo se, necesito estar alejada de ti para entender que fue lo que hice mal y por que no fui suficiente para ti como para que me engañaras con otra y desconfiaras de mi.. lo doloroso es que para mi si eres suficiente..<br>Encárgate en mi ausencia de Reneesme estoy segura que por ella si sientes un poquito de amor por que es tu hija, no podía llevarla conmigo porque no quiero que ella vea mi sufrimiento una vez mas, ella tan chiquita aun no tiene que saber que la vida es así…  
>A pesar de todo el dolor que me corre por el cuerpo y de todo este tiempo que viví engañada no puedo evitar admitir que te ame, te amo y te amaré siempre.<em>

_ISABELLA._

- No _Accidenti_ Bella no me dejes, no puede ser maldita Tanya – juro Edward una y otra vez mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello desesperado y luego se dejo caer a lado de la puerta con la carta de Bella en la mano 

**"Algo me dice que ya no volveras estoy seguro que esta vez no habra marcha atrás. Despues de todo fui yo a decirte que no sabes bien que no es cierto estoy muriendo por dentro…. Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va oh, vuelve  
>que me falta el aire si tu no estas oh, vuelve nadie ocupara tu lucar Sobra tanto espacio si no estas no paso un minuto sin pensar sin ti la vida lentamente se me va."<strong>


	17. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p><strong>YA SE QUE NO DEBO ESCRIBIR NOTAS AQUI PERO SOLO QUIERO HACERLES SABER QUE NO HE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE ESTA SEMANA FUE MI REGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y RECIBI TARDE MIS LIBROS ASI QUE NO PUDE ADELANTAR NADA Y HE TENIDO QUE IRLO HACIENDO DIA CON DIA Y LA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBI ORIGINALMENTE DE MODO ROBSTEN ASI QUE TENGO QUE EDITAR LOS PERSONAJES Y NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO. EL JUEVES ES MI DIA "LIBRE" PERO COMO YA LES DIJE MIS LIBROS NO LLEGARON A TIEMPO ASI QUE AHORA ESTOY HACIENDO LO QUE DEBIA HABER HECHO EN MIS VACACIONES. ASI QUE EL SIGUIENTE JUEVES TENDRAN UNA ACTUALIZACION LARGA. ESPERO ENTIENDAN. GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS OPINIONES SON SIEMPRE VALIOSAS.<strong>

**TRISH.**


	18. Olvidame tu

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS! LO SIENTO TANTO SE QUE DIJE QUE EL JUEVES PASADO PONDRIA LA ACTUALIZACION PERO BUENO COMO ESTAMOS EN PROCESO DE SELECCION PARA SER <strong>

**PROMOCIONADAS AL SIGUIENTE TERMINO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO NISIQUIERA DE RESPIRAR. **

**PERO POR FIN PUDE AUNQUE SEA ARREGLAR UNA PARTE PARA HOY ESPERO AUN QUIERAN LEERLA Y UNA VEZ MAS LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS YA LAS DEJO LEYENDO TAL VEZ NO ES MUY **

**LARGO PERO BUENO ESPERO SUS OPINIONES GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16<p>

"Olvidame tu"

- Edward no – dijo Jasper sentándose en el piso a lado

- Me dejo, _accidenti_ la estoy perdiendo para siempre Jasper – dijo Edward con la mandíbula apretada de frustración

- Pero que fue lo que paso ahora Edward, yo pensé que se estaban arreglando por fin? – pregunto Alice escudriñándolo con la mirada

- La volví a lastimar, la volví a herir con mis estupideces de siempre – contesto Edward mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello de forma ansiosa

- No puede ser! Si estuviste con otra Edward Cullen? – pregunto Alice abriendo los mucho los ojos

- NO no jamás seria capaz de estar con otra mujer que no sea ella, la amo mas que a nadie , mas que a mi vida, sin ella es como si yo estuviera muerto en vida – se apresuro a decir Edward cuando vio la cara de horror de Alice y la cara de comprehension de Jasper

- Bella pero que fue lo que paso ahora ? – pregunto Renee viendo a su hija con mirada compasiva pero a la vez de que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba entre su hija y su yerno

- No tengo tiempo ahora de explicarte Mama son casi las las 10:30 y ya tengo que irme, quédate el coche o dale las llaves Alice como tu quieras – respondió Bella con la voz apagada

- Si pero Bella, que va a pasar con Reneesme? – volvió a preguntar Renee observando ahora a su nieta

- Deja que Edward se la lleve va estar bien con el, no quiero que ella sufra conmigo, no tiene que verme llorar a cada rato- contesto Bella apartando un mechón de cabello de su hijita que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos

- Pero Bella El siempre esta ocupado crees que va encargarse bien de ella es una bebe – dijo la madre de Bella con preocupación en la voz

- Edward es su papá el lo va hacer bien y ella adora a su papá – aseguro Bella suavizándole la carita a Nessie

- Como tu quieras hija pero ojala tu y Edward no se arrepientan de todo lo que le están haciendo pasar a su hija – espeto Renee

Bella se quedo sin respuesta a lo que su Mama había dicho así que solo opto por cerrar por un muy corto periodo de tiempo los ojos.

- Te amo mi princesita, mamá va a volver pronto cielo pórtate bien con papi – le susurro Bella en el oído a su hijita y le beso la frente acumulando lagrimas en sus ojos

El avión de 11:30 pm hacia Paris Francia, despego con Bella sentada de lado de la ventana derecha en los asientos preferenciales.

- Esta usted bien Señora Cullen? – pregunto la azafata que ya había estado observando desde el principio del vuelo

- Bella solo llámeme Bella – dijo Bella con la voz apagada y los ojos irritados he hinchados de tanto llorar

- Como diga Bella pero de verdad no necesita un medico, agua, un te, algo de comer no se algo que se quiera?- pregunto la azafata

-No gracias estoy bien- respondió Bella secándose con discreción una lagrima que acababa de brotar de su ojo izquierdo

- Bueno si se le ofrece algo hágamelo saber- dijo la azafata y volvió a su lugar

Bella recargo la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento de piel, sentía un peso enorme sobre los ojos pero no podía dormirse, el dolor que punzaba en su pecho era enorme, que iba hacer sin Edward?, sin su razón de vivir, no quería dejar a Reneesme sola era solo una bebita de dos años, pero tampoco quería arrastrarla a estos días de sufrimiento donde solo se dedicaría a llorar, mientras se lamentaba de su desgracia.

*FLASH BACK*

Bella caminaba del brazo de Emmett por el pasillo de una de las iglesias mas hermosas de Florencia con los ojos deslumbrantes de felicidad, su vestido color marfil , entallado con un escote pronunciado en v la hacia verse increíblemente sensual a los ojos de Edward, su vientre de casi seis meses de embarazo le daba el toque exacto de ternura que hacia juego con sus ojos color chocolate, "Era tan feliz no podía dejar de sonreír en casi cuatro meses seria madre y hoy estaba a unos pasos de casarse con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que la hacia olvidarse de respirar hasta sentirse mareada, aquel adonis que con solo sonreírle de lado le hacia sentir que su mundo se volteaba totalmente de cabeza.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Bella aun se preguntaba como tenia que hacer para borra el sufrimiento de su mente, de su cuerpo pero le costaba mas trabajo aun pensar en como iba a borrar los momentos del felicidad, de amor, de pasión, que había vivido con Edward, como iba hacer para quitarlo de su pensamiento?.

La verdad es que su comportamiento de huir, de irse lejos era totalmente inútil, así pusiera un mundo de por medio entre Ella y Edward no podría olvidarlo estaba grabado en su mente, en su corazón, en su piel.. Pero aun así tenia que dejar de resistirse las cosas ya eran así debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar, para calmarse, tenia que alejarse de su lado para tratar de sanar, aunque ella deseara quedarse mas tiempo, tenia que irse por que tenia miedo de estar en el momento en el que Edward reconociera que no ya no sentía amor por ella o que quizá nunca lo había sentido.

Después de recordar todo eso por mas que Bella trato no pudo parar de llorar durante el vuelo, Cuando el piloto dio la indicación de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje Bella se sentido débil y tuvo la sensación de algunas punzadas en el vientre – seguro solo era parte del estrés emocional en el que se encontraba así que respiro hondo y se abrocho el cinturón en espera del aterrizaje.

Bella se levanto y espero mientras miraba como los demás pasajeros tomaban sus cosas y salían del avión, Cuando le dejaron el paso, Bella tomo su bolso y camino hacia la salida del avión pero no pudo ser capaz de avanzar mucho porque sintió que la vista comenzaba a nublársele y las piernas le fallaban, desde ahí no supo que mas sucedió, sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos y se dejo ir relajando la tensión y el peso que sentía en su cuerpo.

El sol de la media mañana brillaba solemnemente sobre Paris había mas de algunas horas desde que Bella había perdido el conocimiento sin siquiera poder salir del avión. Bella abrió los ojos empezando a se consiente de su cuerpo, estaba recostada eso era inminente, era una habitación color crema, le entraba el sol a través de las cortinas del mismo color que los muros y ella tenia una sabana color menta que le cubría hasta la cintura, se comenzó a levantar despacio apoyándose en los brazos.

- Señora Isabella Cullen? – pregunto un medico mayor con cabello cano y ojos miel

- Si Isabella Cullen – dijo ella sintiendo como le escoriaba la piel de dolor de mencionar el apellido de su marido

- Como se encuentra le duele algo, sigue mareada? – volvió a preguntar el medico – Cuando recupero la consciencia parecía abrumada así que la deje descansar por algunas horas – dijo el medico con voz amable en un perfecto ingles

- Estoy bien supongo – contesto Bella una vez que se sentó sobre la camilla

- Bueno si en efecto usted esta bien solo quería confirmar que no sintiera algún dolor por el golpe que se a dado cuando perdió el conocimiento en el avión – respondió el medico con una media sonrisa

- Entonces por que me desmaye? – pregunto Bella pasándose una mano por el cabello tratando de entender todos los acontecimientos aunque estaba segura de saber la razon

- No hay nada que temer Isabella, usted esta embarazada tiene un mes con tres semanas – dijo el medico sonriendo

Las palabras del medico hicieron eco en la cabeza de Bella cuando se había quedado callada. Así que sus sospechas habían sido ciertas estaba embarazada. Llevando en su vientre algo que era tan de Ella como de Edward, como iba a olvidarse de El? No podría olvidarse de Edward ni siquiera por un momento, si El quería si así era su deseo tendría que olvidarla El a Ella, por que Ella jamás iba a olvidarlo no cuando le iba a mirar los ojos a su hijo y lo iba a ver a El reflejado, era imposible arrancarlo de su piel, de su mente, este bebe era el producto de su apasionado encuentro después de aquel malentendido que dio pie a todo.

**"Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran, arranca de todo mi piel que es tan tuya, que arda mi cuerpo si no estas conmigo amor... Olvídame tú que yo no puedo, no voy a entender el amor sin ti. Olvídame tú que yo no puedo, dejar de quererte, por mucho que intente no puedo, Olvídame tú... "**

- Esta bien Señora Cullen? – pregunto el medico

- Si disculpe es solo que me quede pensando algunas cosas- respondió Bella apartando la sabana de sus piernas

- No prefiere reposar otro poco, alguien a quien pueda llama para que se encuentre con usted, su marido, algún familiar? – volvió a preguntarle el medico

NO! a mi marido menos que a nadie – pensó Bella – Oh si? En realidad era esos lo que deseaba que Edward estuviera buscándola?, Y si no lo hacia y le daba igual? – volvió a pensar Bella

- No vine a un viaje de negocios, no tengo familiares vivo en Londres – explico Bella levantándose y buscando su bolso

- Como prefiera, su equipaje esta en la estación de enfermería, ahí puede pedirle a una de las enfermeras que llamen un taxi para su transporte, el servicio medico esta incluido en su pasaje preferencial así que no tiene que pagar nada – le informo el medico de manera amable

- Entonces hasta luego y muchas gracias - dijo Bella con el pensamiento ausente mientras con una mano tocaba su vientre y con la otra abría la puerta para dejar el cuarto de hospital.


	19. Digale

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLITAS! NO SE QUE HORA SE EN SUS PAISES POR ESO LO HAGO GENERAL AUNQUE EN EL MIO ES MAS DE MEDIA NOCHE JAJA PERO APROVECHE QUE QUERIA UN RESPIRO DE TODO MI <strong>

**ESTUDIO Y ARREGLE OTRA PARTE PARA ACTUALIZAR HOY TAMBIEN ANTES QUE SEA LUNES Y DESAPARESCA DE LA FAZ DE MI LAPTOP JAJA. CREO QUE ESTE ES ALGO MAS LARGO QUE EL DE **

**AYER Y BUENO HASTA MAS EMOCIONANTE JAJA. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR LAS QUE AGREGARON LA NOVELA A SU LISTA ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA Y LES GUSTE. Y **

**BUENO RECUERDEN QUE TODA OPINION ES MUY VALIOSA PARA MI. LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN .**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17.<p>

"Digale"

Un taxi la llevo hasta su hotel donde había reservado una suite, le dejaron sus maletas a lado del vestidor Bella le dio algunas libras ya que no había tenido tiempo de hacer el cambio a euros y después la dejaron sola tras cerrar la puerta.

Después intento ocuparse en acomodar todas sus cosas pero eso no funciono su mente estaba totalmente en otra dimensión así que después de dudar por un momento tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en un sillón frente a la mesita del te, de forma instintiva se llevo una mano a su vientre y lo acaricio despacio, ahora una vida crecía dentro de ella un pedazo de Ella y Edward, deseaba con su corazón que todo eso que escucho de la boca de esa arpía fuera mentira, lo deseaba de verdad para poder gritarle a Edward que lo extrañaba y que iban a ser padres de nuevo, pero todo era cierto o al menos eso es lo que Ella sabia porque Edward jamás le había dicho de su debilidad por la zorra de su asistente en Cullen Corporations, suspiro ruidosamente y volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita aun no quería hablar con nadie no estaba preparada aun, así que fue a tomar una ducha, tal vez eso ayudaría a relajarla un poco y la haría descansar del viaje y el desmayo.

En Londres.

- Pero que fue lo que paso Alice que no estoy entendiendo nada – dijo Rosalie con cara de no estar entendiendo nada de lo que Alice le contaba

- Estoy diciéndote que todo sucedió muy rápido ellos estaban bien que no ves que hasta se dieron un encerron en el departamento donde se estaba quedando Bella – dijo Alice sonriendo picara - incluso me pidieron que dejara a Nessie con Renee para que pudiera arreglarme para la estúpida reunión esa de haber sabido no hubiéramos ido nunca – continuo Alice frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba el café que habían preparado en el que pronto seria su antiguo departamento porque se mudaría con Jasper

- Esa arrastrada quita maridos me tiene harta pero que fue lo que esa vieja le dijo a Bella para que reaccionara así? – dijo Rose mientras alimentaba a su hijita Alexa que estaba por cumplir 3 meses

- Pues que mas le va a decir Rose – dijo Alice haciéndole ojos de es obvio- le dijo que Edward se había revolcado con Ella pero estoy segura que hubo algunas otras cosas que le dijo la muy estúpida – replico Alice

- Estoy segura que Edward no se acostó con Ella ese siempre a sido su ardor que Edward nunca a tenido ojos para Ella por que parece retrasado pero no es para tanto- dijo Rose sonriendo un poco

- Jajaja no parece es un tarado mira que si engaño a Bella metiéndose con esa monga , le voy a arrancar las prominentes bolas que tiene con las manos – espeto Alice con exasperación

- Quisiera saber que es lo que piensa tu Jazzy de que digas que las bolas de su hermano son "prominentes" Alice jaja – dijo Rosalie sonriendo

- Ash Rose solo fue un decir jaja además eso no importa , lo que importa es que tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos se junten y rápido – dijo Alice aun sonriendo por las incoherencias que estaban diciendo ella y Rose

- Pues para poder juntarlos primero tenemos que saber que demonios fue lo que esa mujer le dijo a Bella, pero no podemos hacerlo en la empresa será muy obvio y se armara un desorden que a Edward no le va a gustar y nos va a prohibir meternos en sus asuntos – agrego Rose enfocando la mirada

- Y si no es en la empresa donde la vamos a encontrar ?- pregunto Alice

- Quieres usar tu divinidad de cerebro de una Alice futura a ser Cullen – espeto Rose girando los ojos y sonriendo mientras le sacaba el aire a la bebe

- Ya que carácter deja de hacerte la chistosa y dime como vamos a encontrarla – replico Alice después de lanzarle un cojín a los pies a Rosalie

- Pues que no sabes que tu amor es muy bueno para investigar gente claro no de una manera muy legal – contesto Rosalie sonriendo

- mmm No supongo que no sabia eso pero crees que sea bueno involucrar a Jasper? , no seria mejor solo tomar la dirección de la empresa – dijo Alice

- Alice la información es confidencial y se supone que no vamos a meternos en CC , tienes que pedirle a Jasper que la investigue y si no quiere lo convences jaja – dijo Rose mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- Ok la vamos a encontrar para ponerla en su sitio a la muy wila pero eso es aparte, tenemos que hacer que Bella escuche a Edward – dijo Alice revolviéndose en el asiento inquieta

- Pero como van hablar si no tenemos ni bendita idea de donde se metió Isabella Cullen haber? – pregunto Rosalie levantando una ceja

- Yo se donde esta Rose pero le jure que no le iba a decir nada al animal de Edward – respondió Alice con frustración

- Estas de broma no es cierto? Pues así vamos avanzar muy bien Alice Marie – reprocho Rose revolviéndose el cabello

- Tengo una idea Rose cállate y escúchame – espeto Alice sacándole la lengua a Rose mientras sonreía – Bella no va a tardar en llamar otra vez pero por alguna razón que hasta ahora comprendo le dije que era mejor que llamara a tu casa para que pudiera hablar con Nessie – dijo Alice sonriendo de forma abierta y emocionada

- Y luego que la hacemos hablar con Edward no? Obvio no va a querer Alice – señalo Rose

- No claro que no la vamos hacer hablar con Edward pero si la vamos hacer que le diga ella misma donde esta y así la responsabilidad de ser una chismosa lengua larga no va estar sobre mis hombros – completo Alice sonriendo

- Y como vamos hacer eso Alice si no le dijo antes no le va a decir ahora – dijo Rosalie

- Espera y ya veras Rose espera y veras que Alice futura Cullen tiene la razón jaja – bromeo Alice guiñando un ojo

...

3 semanas después...

Hacia ya tres semanas que las noches eran una tormenta de lagrimas para Bella, había días que pensaba lograrlo y sentirse optimista, pero esa ilusión se desvanecía tan pronto como se miraba al espejo y veía su cara demacrada y sus ojos apagados y mas aun cuando bajaba la mirada hasta su vientre que empezaba abultarse y a crecer. En una semana mas tendría dos meses de embarazo y un mes de que no estaba cerca ni de su pequeña Nessie ni de Edward y la conclusión era que aun lo amaba y que era por El que su vida tenia algún sentido , pero al parecer El se había cansado de buscarla, o tal vez nunca lo había intentado, dolía tanto solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que a El no le importara, sintió que como todas las noches sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas y que su corazón empezaba a arder de tan semejante dolor, ni siquiera pasaban de las 8 de la noche le esperaba una larga espera para el amanecer, se sentó en un sillón con el respaldo alto y recargo la cabeza cerrando los ojos...

Para Edward estas tres semanas habían sido como un inferno ya no tenía ganas de nada, las noches representaban no dormir en lo absoluto por si escuchaba algún grito de Reneesme entre sueños o llamando a Bella entre lagrimas, El le aseguraba que algún día su mamita iba a volver, sino por El al menos volvería por ella, cuando todo aquel dolor se borrara tan solo un poco de su corazón y pudiera volver . Al menos eso era lo que Edward rogaba que Ella regresara a su lado, la necesitaba como al aire para respirar, en la cama solo podía dar vueltas inquieto. Su almohada olía a su perfume y podía jurar que cuando cerraba los ojos podía sentir su tersa piel sobre la suya, pero en cuanto abría los ojos comprobaba que en efecto seguía sin saber donde es que Ella estaba y no es que no pudiera investigarla pero Bella era inteligente y cuando quería hacer uso de su dinero y de sus influencias por algún motivo lo hacia y lo hacia malditamente bien ya que ahora no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte. Había intentado rastrear la tarjeta de la cuenta bancaria que compartían juntos pero o no la había tocado en absoluto o había firmado la dimisión de su nombre en la cuenta, la había buscado como Isabella Swan incluso pensando que quizá usaría su apellido de soltera pero nada había funcionando.

**"Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé que siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel. Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí la cubría de besos y entre mil caricias la llevaba a la locura. Y ahora estoy aquí buscándola de nuevo y ya no está se fue….Tal vez usted la ha visto dígale...que yo siempre la adoré y que nunca la olvidé que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed… Dígale también que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar no hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol me calienta... y estoy muy solo aquí no sé que donde fue por favor dígale usted."**

No podía seguir así de inútil no cuando su hija ahora acostumbraba a dormir casi toda la mañana mientras se quedaba en casa de Rose por que los días que había intentado llevarla al jardín de infancia a las dos horas llamaban para que fuera a verla por que llamaba entre llantos a Bella y de la nada se le disparaba la fiebre o simplemente se sentaba en un rincón del salón de clases con la cabecita recargada sobre las piernas mirando a la nada sin querer moverse ni ser tocada por nadie que no fuera su mamita.

Eran las 12 del día Emmett, Edward y Jasper llegarían en breve a tomar el almuerzo, Reneesme hoy había despertado a las 10:00 am parecía mas tranquila que otros días. Había ido con Rose y Alice que había decidido no trabajar hoy hacer las compras para esta mañana y no había llorado ni una sola vez parecía que hoy tuviera mejor humor, es como si hoy esperara que pasara algo, tal vez una clase de milagro que le devolviera la sonrisa a ella y a su papito que lloraba todas las noches ella podía escucharlo a pesar de sus dos escasos años..

Estaban tomando el almuerzo en la terraza, mientras Reneesme por fin jugaba con una pelota que la tía Rose le había comprado y Alexa estaba en los brazos de Emmett durmiendo la siesta después de que Rose la alimentara. Ya no era usual hablar en la mesa, ni el escándalo que Emmett siempre organizaba metiéndose con Edward o Jasper ahora había un silencio un tanto incomodo. Edward mantenía la mirada fija en el plato hasta que suspiraba de forma ruidosa y lo hacia un lado sin siquiera haber comido y lo único que podía escucharse era el ruido de los cubiertos de los demás que comían despacio y en silencio.

- Señora Rosalie la llaman por teléfono – dijo la mujer de la servidumbre saliendo hacia la terraza con el teléfono en la mano

- Quien es Lori ? No quiero estar dando explicaciones a ninguna clienta de la galería de por que no la hemos abierto ahora – dijo Rose frunciendo la frente mientras volteaba

- Bueno no lo se Señora Rose no quiso decirme pero pidió hablar con usted – fingió ella con una mirada expresiva señalando con la cabeza a Edward que seguía sin levantar la mirada

- Ah si entonces la tomare Lori gracias – dijo Rosalie tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y abriendo los ojos grandes mientras le dirigía miradas expresivas a Alice que solo asintió con la cabeza y luego guiño un ojo

- Hola?- fingió Rose después de activar el altavoz del teléfono permitiendo que todos escucharan

- Rose, soy Bella – contesto con voz apagada

Edward no había prestado atención cuando Rose había activado el altavoz, pero cuando escucho ese "Soy Bella" la respiración le volvió al cuerpo y levanto la mirada de prisa con las facciones ansiosas.

- Lo se tonta nadie habla sin decirme quien es antes, donde has estado Bella ?- pregunto Rosalie sonriendo con suficiencia al mirar la reacción de Edward

- Estoy bien , solo quiero saber como están?- contesto Bella con otra pregunta sin saber que no solo Rose era la que escuchaba

Alice rodo los ojos en exasperación por la respuesta de Bella y le quito el teléfono a Rosalie.

- Como esta quien? Edward y Reneesme?- pregunto Alice sonriendo un poco pero negando con la cabeza a la vez

- Pues supongo que Edward a de estar muy bien ahora que tiene vía libre para estar con cuanta zorra El quiera, estoy preguntando por mi hija Alice – dijo Bella con la voz pastosa sin sorprenderse sabría que Alice estaría escuchando

- Quieres que te mienta Bella? o quieres la verdad de cómo están las cosas sin ti para Nessie?- pregunto Alice esta vez con seriedad

- Obvio no quiero que me mientas, es mi hija y no es que la este pasando bien dejándola sola a sus dos años, sabes que si no fuera por lo que paso no hubiera dejado a mi bebe nunca – respondió Bella tratando de esconder el temblor en su voz que indicaba que estaba por ponerse a llorar

- Pues también si no te hubieras negado a hablar con Edward de lo que sea que haya paso, las cosas podrían ser diferentes para la niña y para ustedes. – respondió Alice sabia que no debía culparla pero si no la hacia enojar o sentirse culpable Bella no bajaría la guardia y jamás conseguiría que Ella dijera donde estaba

- Que pasa Alice dime obviamente la verdad, mi hija esta enferma?- pregunto Bella dejando de ocultar su voz gélida

- No enferma no esta pero llora todas las noches llamando a su Mamá, no puede ir al jardín de infancia por que solo te llama entre sollozos o se aísla de los demás niños por que no quiere estar con nadie, come muy poco y duerme casi toda la mañana como si no tuviera motivos por los que despertarse, y aunque no esta enferma si no tiene la certeza que su Mamá no la dejo sola lo va estar Bella, no te estoy culpando de nada pero tu preguntaste por la verdad – contesto Alice aun seria

- No se si puede volver aun Alice – replico Bella con tristeza

- Y aunque finjas que no quieres saber como esta tu marido te lo voy a decir, no es verdad que este bien , esa palabra esta demás aquí no hay nada que este bien, y yo se que tu tampoco lo estas Bella por que te conozco así que si aun no vas a volver al menos dime donde caramba estas para que vaya a verte y a comprobar que sigues en pie y que no te estas matando de inanición- exigió Alice con voz autoritaria entrecerrando los ojos esperando tener un poco de suerte y que su plan funcionara

- Para que Alice es mejor que cuides de Reneesme por mi, yo puedo cuidarme sola – respondió Bella

- Escúchame y hazlo bien Isabella Marie Cullen no pregunte si quieres decirme donde estas dije dime ahorita mismo donde estas! Tomare el primer vuelo a donde estés hoy y hablare con Edward para llevarme a Reneesme y la veas ya entendiste?- espeto Alice fingiendo estar enojada pero sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Jasper que la veía sorprendido

Bella cerro los ojos al escuchar Alice llamarla Isabella Cullen, la piel pareció arderle en llamas, no podía soportarlo lo necesitaba tanto con Ella quería que la abrazara que la besara, que le dijera que todas esas calumnias habían sido eso solo mentiras..

- Bella sigues ahí?- pregunto Alice empezando temer que la hubiera dejando hablando como loca en el teléfono

- Si Alice sigo aquí- dijo Bella con voz ausente

- Sigo esperando que me digas donde estas – repitió Alice con voz ansiosa

- Estoy en Paris – dijo Bella algo confundida creía haberle dicho Alice que estaría en Paris, se le habría olvidado? O solo había sido su imaginación pensando que le había dicho

- Válgame el cielo Bella pues que te volviste loca , que fuiste hacer a Paris dime ahora mismo en que mentado hotel estas que te voy a buscar – pidió Alice fingiendo sorpresa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Edward y sonreía

- No te atrevas a decírselo a Edward, al parecer no le importa donde pueda estar- demando Bella con la voz llorosa

- No si yo no le voy a decir nada, te llamo cuando llegue a Paris de acuerdo, no hagas nada que me destroce los nervios por favor Isabella o te torturare con una semana consecutiva de compras – amenazo Alice brincando por dentro de triunfo- en breve tendrás a Nessie contigo – agrego Alice con dulzura

- Gracias Alice – dijo Bella tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz

- Yo te adoro por eso hago esto Bella- dijo Alice sonriendo

- Yo también te adoro Alice, me hablas y ten cuidado con Nessie por favor – pidió Bella y colgó el teléfono


	20. Hoy voy a verte de nuevo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18 .<br>"Hoy voy a verte de nuevo"

- Por que te sigo viendo aquí sentando Edward Anthony Cullen? – pregunto Alice arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía

- Crees que ella quiera verme? le dijiste que irías tu – respondió Edward con voz frustrada

- Por favor que alguien me diga si le acaban de diagnosticar retraso mental ! – exclamo Alice rodando los ojos y haciendo reír a Emmett y Jasper – Es obvio que muere porque vayas a buscarla Edward pero finalmente Ella reacciono de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste, aunque claro Ella si tuvo mas razones que tu para eso pero no vamos hablar de esa arpía en la mesa – agrego Alice

- Lo que significa que tienes que ir Edward y explicarle todo sin nada de mentiras entre los dos, obvio que quiere verte pero necesitaba reflexionar primero, pero estoy segura que esta esperando por ti para que la busques y le lleves a su hija eso la debe estar atormentando a diario – dijo Rosalie tomando la mano de Edward el había sido y seguía siendo como un hermano para ella y no quería otra cosa que verlo feliz a lado de Bella que también se había vuelto como una hermana igual que Alice

- Ya Edward o necesito explicártelo como en el jardín de infancia? – dijo Alice sonriendo

- Jajaja ya Alice no es necesario, para ser enana eres todo un monstruo manipulador – afirmo Edward enseñándole la lengua haciendo reír a todos mientras que Alice solo lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Aparte de retrasado, malagradecido crees que quería traicionar así a mi amiga de toda la vida aunque puedo considerar perdonarte si me dejas arreglar el equipaje de Nessie y el tuyo – dijo Alice haciendo su poderoso puchero para persuadirlo

- Aunque me preocupa hasta el grado de no poder dormir el que mi futura cuñada no me perdone no pienso desperdiciar mas tiempo en hacer equipaje

- Bueno en eso tienes razón solo por eso te perdono y habla ya a la empresa para que tengan el avión privado lo mas pronto posible de aquí a que reservas un vuelo comercial pueden pasar muchas cosas - espeto Alice mientras le daba el teléfono y Jasper sonreía viendo a su mujer resolver los asuntos de todos

- Caramba si que le urge a la malvada enana que tu y Bella estén en orden - dijo Emmett sonriendo

- Emmett te lo estoy diciendo desde ahorita no te metas con Alice si no quieres ver tus dientes en el piso - dijo Jasper sonriendo con malicia

- Bueno no van a empezar ahora como niños chiquitos y tu Edward habla ya que quiero a mi amiga de vuelta - ordeno Rosalie enfocando a cada uno de los hombres con la mirada

- Si Edward hablas tu o hablo yo que entre mas se tarden en reconciliarse mas tiempo me va a tomar iniciar los preparativos de la cena de compromiso con Jasper - dijo Alice sonriendo con brillo en los ojos

Edward hablo con el piloto encargado de manejar en el avion privado de los Cullen se verían a primera ahora en la mañana en la pista privada de Cullen Corporation para llegar en breve al aeropuerto Rossy - Chales de Gaulle en Paris.

Edward le había explicado a Renesmee que irían a ver su Mamá y ella había sonreído como hace tiempo que no lo hacia, se tiro en sus brazos, le puso las manitas en la cara y se la lleno de besos.

Alice había hecho despertar a Jasper a las 6 de la mañana para que llevaran ellos mismos a Edward y Nessie para abordar el avión .

- Mami eta lejos?- pregunto la niña una vez que Edward la había acomodado en su asiento del lado con un libro para iluminar y muchos colores para que estuviera entretenida en el vuelo

- Solo un poco _principessa_ - contesto Edward sonriéndole

- Extaño a mami - dijo mientras lo miraba

- Yo también la extraño _piccola_ _mia_ pronto vamos a verla – le aseguro Edward suavizándole la mejilla  
>Nessie bostezo y se acomodo de un lado para al fin quedarse dormida.<p>

..

Mientras tanto en Paris a las 7 de la mañana Bella daba de vueltas en la cama, tenia sueño el embarazo aun no la agotaba pero si la hacia sentir algo cansada, pero no podía dormir, así que desistió de su intento inútil y se levanto, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, mientras llamaba al room service que le trajeran un vaso de leche fría tal vez eso la haría tener algo en el estomago y su inquietud se calmaría un poco.

El vuelo fue eterno para Edward, no podía parar de pensar como hacer para recuperar a Bella, ¿Y si ella no le creía?, ¿ Y si no quería volver?. No eso no podía suceder el iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su mujer por el y por su hija todo iba a cambiar para bien.

- Señor Cullen vamos hacer el aterrizaje deben usar los cinturones de seguridad usted y la niña – dijo la voz de la sobrecargo

- Si por supuesto discúlpeme – respondió Edward volteando a ver a la sobrecargo luego aseguro a Nessie con el cinturón y el hizo lo mismo con el suyo, estaba solo a una hora o menos de Bella hoy iba a verla de nuevo e iba a ser para recuperarla.

**"Hoy voy a verte de nuevo, voy a envolverme en tu ropa, susúrrame en tu silencio cuando me veas llegar. Hoy voy a verte de nuevo voy alegrar tu tristeza vamos hacer una fiesta para que este amor crezca mas"**

Después de haberse despertado hace poco mas de una hora Bella se dio una ducha tibia y se quedo en la bata de baño mientras que secaba su cabello y lo ponía rizado para después tomar el desayuno he ir a caminar o a comprar algo con tal de distraerse un poco no podía seguir encerrada en su habitación de hotel hasta el día de la conferencia que seria en unos pocos días, el encierro no le haría nada bien ni ella ni a su embarazo..

..

Al aviso de que podían abandonar el avión Edward tomo a Renesmee en brazos por que aun dormía, como no traía equipaje solo pasó la revisión migratoria en el aeropuerto y salió del aeropuerto solicitando un taxi. Dio la dirección del hotel al conductor y comenzó a despertar en calladito a la niña..

- mmm.. mami? – balbuceo ella aun medio dormida

- Ya casi llegamos donde mami princesita- le susurro Edward besándole la frente con ternura.

Renesmee sonrió y abrió grande los ojos, luego acaricio el demacrado rostro de Edward mientras el la cargaba…

Bella termino de rizar su cabello en realidad no tomaba tanto tiempo en hacer esa clase de cosas pero estaba sola, embarazada y tratando de no tirarse en la cama a llorar todo el día así que se rizo su cabello, se maquillo con los ojos ahumados con sombra entre gris y marfil para disimular la hinchazón y las ojeras con un poco de luminosidad y se puso unos skinny jeans con un blusón color gris de satén manteniendo en su intimidad su vientre de dos meses y unas zapatillas con tacones completos blancos...

Edward llego al hotel y bajo con Nessie en brazos luego la puso sobre sus pies y la tomo de la manita para caminar dentro del lobby del Hotel.

- puedo ayudarle Señor? – pregunto el Señor que se encontraba en la puerta para ayudar a los huéspedes

- Si busco una persona hospedada aquí – dijo Edward pasándose la mano libre por el cabello de forma ansiosa

- Pasando este lobby se encuentra la recepción debe de preguntar ahí – contesto el Señor

- Gracias – dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la recepción llevando a Nessie de la mano que daba saltitos acompasados y sonreía.

- En que puedo servirle Señor? – pregunto una mujer aun bastante joven sin percatarse en el aspecto de Edward aun

- Busco a la Señora Isabella Cullen – pidió Edward con persuasión en la voz

- Es usted familiar? por que la Sra. Cullen bloqueo su información – dijo ella aun sin levantar la vista

- Soy su marido – respondió Edward de inmediato

- Tiene alguna identificación Señor Cullen? – pregunto ella levantando por fin la vista y quedándose sin aire al verlo como sucedía con todas las mujeres

Edward resoplo exasperado y saco su identificación para mostrársela a la recepcionista mientras hacia uso de su encanto y sonreía estaba seguro que si Bella lo viera haciendo eso lo abofetearía directo en la cara o le daría un codazo pero todo esto lo hacia para llegar hasta ella nada mas.

- Edward Cullen, bueno voy anunciarlo con la Señora para q venga a recibirlo – dijo ella levantando el auricular del teléfono con la respiración cortada

- No no _per favore linda_ dígame su habitación, ella vino de negocios y yo le traje a nuestra hija hasta aquí desde Londres quisiera que fuera unas sorpresa para ella, podría hacer eso por mi? – dijo Edward con su voz sedosa y sonriéndole

- mm esta bien, pero si la Señora Cullen se enfada no va a ser mi responsabilidad, de acuerdo? – le dijo ella sin poder resistirse a su sonrisa

- Totalmente de acuerdo yo me hare cargo de si mi esposa se enfada, le diré que fue mi culpa que yo la forcé, esta bien? – repuso Edward sonriendo

- Piso 3 habitación 325, suerte. – le dijo la recepcionista suspirando como boba

- _Grazie_ – dijo Edward volviendo a sonreír

Entro al ascensor y puso el piso 3, el ascensor abrió y bajo con Nessie, caminaron juntos hasta la habitación 325, Edward se puso a la altura de su hija y le sonrio..

- Princesita debes ayudarme con mamá si?- le pregunto Edward en voz bajita

- Mami eta enojada con tu? – pregunto Nessie poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su padre

- Algo así – replico Edward sonriéndole con ternura

- Y que hace Nessie? – dijo viendo a su papi poniendo su cabecita de lado como poniéndole atención

- Nessie solo tiene que quedarse aquí para cuando Mama te abra la puerta, yo me voy alejar algo no tienes que asustarte estaré viéndote si princesa? - le pidió Edward de forma dulce

- Si bueno qielo ver a mami ya – ordeno Nessie sonriendo emocionada

Edward le beso la cabeza y se levanto toco dos veces en la puerta de la habitación de Bella y después camino hacia un extremo lejos de la vista de ellas..

..

Bella estaba metiendo sus cosas en su cartera dorada para al fin ir a tomar algo de desayunar cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta, frunció el entrecejo y dejo la cartera sobre la cama y fue abrir.

Inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos de alegría al ver a su niñita de casi tres años con su cabellito color cobre igual casi llegándole al hombro sus ojitos chocolate llenos de emoción, con un vestidito que ella misma le había comprado hace tiempo color blanco con rojo ahumado en el listón, estaba tan hermosa sonrió y sin pensarlo la tomo cuidadosamente en brazos para llenarla de besos.

- Mi princesa estas tan bonita – le dijo Bella cuando la tomo en brazos sonriendo

-Te extañe mami mucho – le respondió Nessie abrazándola con sus bracitos por el cuello

- Mamá también te extraño mi cielo, mira que preciosa y grande estas – dijo Bella suavizándole la mejilla con ternura

- Tu mas linda – repuso Nessie con la voz llena de devoción admirando el rostro de su madre

- Como llegaste hasta aquí solita donde esta Tía Alice? – pregunto Bella poniéndola sobre sus pies

- Tía Alice no, papi – corrigió Nessie con inocencia sonriendo

Bella sintió un vuelvo en el estomago, ¿Cómo así que ella había venido con Edward?, ¿Qué acaso no le había dicho a Alice que no le dijera nada?, ¿Pero y que si el había investigado por su cuenta?

- Segura mi amor? – pregunto Bella dudando tal vez la niña quería decir otra cosa y ella no estaba entendiéndole

- Si papi ven – pidió Nessie jalándola de la mano

A pesar que sintió como si sus pies fueran de plomo, se dejo guiar por su hija.  
><strong><br>**

En efecto ahí estaba Él, con su cuerpo perfecto en un traje negro elegante con una camisa blanca fresca desabotonada del principio y su cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos profundos aceituna , su apetecible boca que la volvía loca, era el su Edward, el hombre de su vida al que amaba como loca a pesar del dolor.


	21. We belong together

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA ! ME INSPIRARON CON SUS COMENTARIOS JAJA ASI QUE LES EDITE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA RECONCILIACION! EDWARD HABLA MUCHO <strong>

**LES ANTICIPO JAJAAJA.. LOS LEMMONS VENDRAN PRONTO DESPUES DE ESTO Y BUENO CASI TODO ESTA EN BELLA Y EDWARD POV SOLO EL **

**SUPONGO QUE ME TOMARA ALGO DE TIEMPO DESPUES DE ESTO POR Q SOLO TENIA ESTOS DIAS ****LIBRES PERO AL MENOS YA LOS RECONCILIE **

**PARA QUE NO MUERAN DE CURIOSIDAD Y PROMETO VOLVER TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19.<br>" We belong together"

BELLA POV.

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, era evidente que la comunicativa de Alice le había dicho todo a Edward y en realidad no se si eso me molestaba o me hacia feliz, solo estaba terriblemente confundida he incomoda por aquel silencio entre nosotros, veía el sentimiento de suplica en sus ojos y también veía que Alice tenia razón, el no estaba bien, estaba demacrado, con algo de ojeras al igual que yo solo que yo lo podía ocultar perfecto con mi maquillaje, sin pensar en la repercusión de mis actos me lleve una mano al vientre al sentir una especie de cosquilleo ¿ Era eso una señal?, ¿A caso mi bebe me estaba dando a entender algo? Pero no pude seguir descifrando aquello ya que vi como los ojos de Edward se abrian de la impresión. Trate de reparar mi error lo más rápido que pude quitando mi mano bruscamente de mi vientre.

- Como supiste que estaba aquí Edward? – le pregunte con voz seria en un intento de distraerlo de lo que había visto no sabia si era el mejor momento para que supiera que estaba embarazada.

- No culpes a Alice, ella lo hizo por que quiere ayudar – respondió con su voz sedosa pasándose una mano por el cabello, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba trataba de solucionar algo.

- Ya lo se, conozco mejor que nadie Alice – agregue sin saber que mas decir dirigiendo la mirada al piso

- Por favor Bella tenemos que hablar – dijo el dando un paso en mi dirección

- Como que lo decidiste un poco tarde no? - espete levantando la mirada

En realidad no se que es lo que estaba yo haciendo, He pasado dos meses llorando por el y cuando por fin lo tengo de frente me porto como una estúpida, bueno aunque en partes podría tener razón, si realmente le importaba lo nuestro por que no había venido por mi antes, ¿A caso tuvo que pensárselo mucho?

- _Amore_ hubiera venido detrás de ti el mismo día que te fuiste si me hubieras dicho donde ibas – dijo el presionándose el puente de la nariz

- Eres tu Edward, cuando no tenias que hacerlo me mandaste investigar y me calumniaste de ser amante de alguien prohibido, de ser amante de mi propio padre, y ahora cuando yo me voy por que me encuentro que tu realmente te revolcaste con otra, el influyente Edward Cullen no puede mandar alguien que busque a su mujer la mala de la historia no, por favor – conteste alzando la voz, sabia que todo esto era un lio entre los dos y que yo había actuado igual o peor que el pero era lo que sentía y lo tenia guardado desde el día de esa reunión así que si planeaba tal vez arreglar las cosas primero tenia que sacarlo todo.

EDWARD POV.

Ella venia caminando de la mano de Nessie con la cara afilada, seguro no había estado durmiendo bien y bajo todo ese maquillaje tan perfecto que ella estaba usando me encontraría con unas ojeras enormes, de todas formas a pesar que tenia la confusión dibujada en la cara se veía hermosa, sus ojos chocolate se habían llenado de brillo seguramente cuando vio a nuestra hija, no podía dejar de mirarla y de pensar que era la mujer mas preciosa que yo había visto, tenia un cuerpo maravilloso los jeans estaban aferrados a su piel y le marcaban sus largas piernas y las nalgas, llevaba una blusa que ocultaba de la vista completamente sus pechos pero los remarcaba con delicadeza en el satén, sus labios eran los mas sensuales que podían existir. _Per Dio! _en lo que me estaba fijando cuando me sentía un imbécil viendo el sufrimiento en su cara y no saber que decirle o que hacer. Inmediatamente de eso ella hizo algo que me inquieto y me lleno de preguntas. Mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviera forzándose a pensar en algo se llevo una mano involuntariamente a su vientre, lo acaricio con suavidad hasta que se dio cuenta que yo la miraba quito la mano como arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? , ¿Qué quería decir?

BELLA POV

- Bella eso no es verdad, jamás estuve con ella en que momento empezaste a creerle – contesto El sin dejar de mirarme los ojos

- No es momento de hablar de eso ahora, Nessie no necesita ver esto- conteste acariciando el cabello de mi niñita que solo nos miraba sin entender que sucedía

- Es que nunca es momento, primero te vas sin siquiera decirme que había ocurrido, estábamos bien hasta que desapareciste de la reunión de la nada sin razón por que si tu me hubieras dado el beneficio de la duda, si te hubieras detenido aunque sea a gritarme o reclamarme las cosas podría haberte dicho que es una mentira todo lo que ella te dijo – replico tratando de tocar mi mano pero yo la aparte, sabia que si entraba en contacto con su piel perdería el control y me arrojaría a sus brazos antes que solucionáramos todo.

- No vamos hablar todo esto en el pasillo Edward entiéndelo- dije yo entrecerrando los ojos mirándolo inquiridoramente ya que había pasado una señora y aunque no estaba segura que nos entendiera se nos quedo mirando y me hizo sentir incomoda nunca me había gustado mucho ser el centro de atención y menos si estaba discutiendo con alguien.

- Ibas a salir? – pregunto el sin dejar de mirarme

- Pues iba a tomar algo de desayunar y después iba a volver para analizar mis bocetos para la exposición que es dentro de unos días - respondí tratando de desviar la mirada pero el me tomo de la cara haciéndome volver a mirarlo

- Por eso viniste aquí Bella por una exposición o por que no querías verme? – pregunto el aun mas confuso

- Por las dos, no quería dañar mas Renesmee con nuestras discusiones, ni mucho menos estorbarte si pensabas seguir con tu amantucha esa – dije en tono indiferente aunque por dentro me estaba retorciendo de dolor y de celos

- Y crees que era mejor dejar a tu hija de dos años sola y huir? - espeto por primera vez con impaciencia en la voz

No podía ser que esto fuera en este sentido, ¿Qué era lo que Él quería? ¿Hacerme sentir mas culpable de lo que ya me sentía por dejar mí bebe a causa del dolor que sentía con sus malditas mentiras? Le di la espalda y camine de regreso a mi habitación con mi hija siguiéndome.

- Isabella estoy cansado de que hagas esto, cada vez que intento que hablemos te das la vuelta y haces como si nuestro matrimonio no te importara, te vengo a decir la verdad de las cosas y tu te volteas pretendiendo ignorarme, dime entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? que te diga que si amo y me vuelven loco otras mujeres y tu no , ¿Es lo que quieres? – dijo con tono exasperado en la voz impidiéndome caminar pues había tomado de mi brazo.

- Si eso es lo que viniste a decirme ya te escuche, ahora suéltame que me estas lastimando Edward- dije intentando por todos los medios no llorar  
>como se atrevía a decir eso, no iba a quedarme a escuchar lo que el tuviera que decirme si eso iba hacerme daño así que me solté de su mano de un jalón y seguí caminando con mi hija hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.<p>

EDWARD POV.

Me sentía tan frustrado por la actitud de ella parecía que no quería escucharme, bueno tal vez se me había pasado la mano diciendo que ella quería abandonar a nuestra hija, yo se que eso no era cierto, y que era mi culpa que ella se se hubiera ido, de hecho todos los problemas empezaron por mi culpa. Mi falta de dedicación a mi familia, la desconfianza que sentí cuando las fotos de Bella y su Padre que para ese entonces era un total desconocido, la forma en que le hice saber que sentía inseguridad acerca de esas fotos y el peor error haber creído las palabras de la embustera de Tanya, ella estaba logrando su propósito destruir mi matrimonio y mi vida entera, no podía seguir permitiéndolo, tenia que dar unos escasos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación y dejar de ser un gran hijo de puta con Bella ella no merecía reclamos, merecía solo disculpas y explicaciones por todo lo que le había hecho.

Llame a la puerta, escuche el ruido de sus zapatillas, abrió la puerta y me miro inquisidaramente con esos ojos chocolate profundos, hermosos, estaba tratando por todos los medios de hacerme sentir que estaba molesta conmigo y lo podía entender perfecto, pero había aprendido a leer sus expresiones y lo que pensaba, a saber cuando se estaba guardando algo para ella y en este momento sabia que quería al igual que yo que toda esta absurda discusión terminara, pero que primero quería aclarar todo lo veía en su cara y se que ya no podría con otra discusión mas entre nosotros, por eso toda esto tenia que terminar ahora.

BELLA POV.

Pensé que me seguiría cuando me di la vuelta, pero solo hizo mas reclamos, yo se que había actuado como una estúpida al irme de Londres y venir hasta Paris a refugiarme semanas antes de mi exposición pero ya no podía soportar una vez mas y tampoco podía aguantar verlo con otra mujer, por eso tenia que alejarme para darle tiempo de decidir si en verdad quería quedarse con aquella zorra o tratar que recuperáramos nuestra vida juntos a lado de nuestra hija y de nuestro bebe del que Él aun no tenia idea, respire hondo aliviada cuando escuche que llamaron a la puerta menos de cinco minutos después, sabia que era Él así que me demore un poco en abrir, luego abrí y el estaba ahí parado frente a la puerta, con la mirada sumamente arrepentida.

Al cabo de los años había aprendido a saber que es lo que el quería decirme lo amaba tanto que había aprendido a entender cada uno de sus movimientos y cada una de las expresiones que el hacia para saber que estaba teniendo dificultades en decirme las cosas, pero justo ahora tenia muchas dudas y muchas preguntas en mi cabeza peleando por salir y ser aclaradas de una buena vez, ¿Esto que quería decir?, ¿Qué se arrepentía de haberme dicho que quería a otras menos a mi? ¿Qué de verdad lo sentía?.

Si, se que había sido una estupidez completa volver a buscar una pelea cuando el había venido hasta aquí por mi, a darme una explicación, En el fondo sentía una tranquilidad inmensa de que Él estuviera aquí, yo estaba empezando a enloquecer de incertidumbre. Desde que había sabido lo de mi embarazo, no quería tomarlo como una señal del destino de que las cosas podrían mejorar, pero ahora Él había venido por mi, Eso debía ser una señal mas de que pertenecíamos juntos, el uno al otro, El había tomado un pedazo de mi desde el primer día que nos vimos con esa sonrisa de lado que me hacia olvidarme de que necesitaba respirar, ahora que me preguntaba tantas cosas sabia que aparte de nuestros hijos, estábamos unidos por algo y estaba claro que si estábamos el uno sin el otro nuestras vidas se convertirían en un asco así que teníamos que arreglar todo esto.

**"Cuz we belong together now. Forever united here somehow yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you. Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye, maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you."**

EDWARD POV

- Perdóname _amore _no tenia que decirte todo eso, no es verdad lo que dije hace un momento tu eres la única mujer a la que amo y si tarde en averiguar donde estabas era porque no quería hacerte sentir vigilada mandando a los investigadores a seguirte pero ya estoy aquí y vine a explicarte todo esto porque pretendo recuperarte hoy mismo – dije con determinación mirándola a los ojos

- Por favor Edward esta vez quiero la verdad y toda por que ya estoy cansada de esto- dijo mi Bella soltando un suspiro no se si era de alivio o de exasperación pero se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar

Entre en la habitación, Reneesme solo estaba parada en uno de los extremos de la cama con la carita llena de confusión, Bella la cargo y la sentó sobre la cama.

- Mami y Papi deben hablar mi amor mientras puedes estar aquí sentadita viendo algo en la televisión y después iremos a desayunar algo si princesa? – le hablo ella a nuestra hija.

Mi Hija solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Bella le besaba la frente. Teníamos que dejar toda esta ridiculez de lado antes de que fuera mas tarde y le hiciéramos daño a Nessie, ella solo era una niña no tenia que presenciar todo esto entre sus padres así que me dirigí al balcón mientras que Bella le ponía la televisión a Nessie luego me siguió dejando la puerta entre abierta para escuchar si la niña quería algo, se sentó a lado de mi pero desvió la mirada.

- Tanya miente Bella yo jamás pretendí tener algo con ella ni antes de casarnos ni después, ella siempre a trabajo ahí por causas que no comprendo pues cuando yo ocupe el puesto de mi Padre ella ya tenia su empleo en la empresa, ella siempre pretendió que saliéramos pero jamás tuve ojos para ella no es el tipo de mujer con la que yo hubiera querido salir. Es cierto que cuando tu no estabas en casa por la tarde yo volvía a mi oficina para tratar de abarcar mas trabajo y volver pronto por la noche y ella siempre quiso hacerme pensar que tu estabas con alguien mas, fue entonces que yo un día quede con un un empresario de vernos en aquel restaurante donde tu estabas con tu padre esa tarde, yo fui débil, un imbécil cuando te vi sentada sonriendo con ese hombre tomándote de la mano, me enfurecí y salí del lugar dejando mi cita de trabajo para otro día, llegue a la oficina y busque a Emmett en su oficina, no me fije en que había dejado entreabierta la puerta solo quería decirle todo eso que me estaba atormentado a alguien, le conté todo a Emmett gritando y maldiciendo furioso por pensar que podrías estar engañándome los celos se apoderaron de mi haciéndome perder el entendimiento y actuar solo por furia instintivamente. De la nada Tanya entro a la oficina sonriente diciendo "Te lo advertí Edward que ella tarde o temprano iba a engañarte con otro, nunca te amo, solo le interesaba tu posición social y tu dinero" - dije y luego me levante de a lado de ella me puse frente de ella y levante su rostro con mi mano para verla a los ojos.

-Yo negué con la cabeza y le dije que tu no harías eso que me amabas y que eras feliz a mi lado así como yo era feliz a lado tuyo y de nuestra hija, ella me contradijo diciendo que si yo te había visto con otro hombre eso quería decir que tenias un amante yo enfurecí ante eso que ella dijo y deje la oficina de Emmett yéndome a encerrara en mi oficina necesitaba pensar, trate de ponerlo de lado cuando se vino la hora de volver a casa quería pretender que eso no era así y preguntarte quien era aquel hombre, al llegar a casa tu estabas tratando de bajar la fiebre de Renesmee y cuando vi a nuestra hija tan enferma, llorando y quejándose olvide todo solo quería hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que nuestra hija se pusiera mejor, paso la semana que Nessie estuvo hospitalizada por aquella infección y la segunda semana que ella estuvo en casa ya mejor y que yo salí de viaje para ver ese asunto con el segundo hotel del Caribe. Tanya debió de haber hecho esa investigación que me dejo en mi escritorio para cuando yo volviera - agrege y luego me detuve por un momento para darle tiempo a que asimilara todo lo que yo estaba diciendo ya que se había tapado la boca con horror y había empezado a sollozar.

- Abrí aquel sobre y aparecieron todas esas fotos que inundaron mis ojos de imágenes tuyas con aquel hombre que no sabia que era tu Padre por que nunca supimos de la existencia de tu Padre en los tres años que llevábamos casados tu me habías dicho que no lo conocías que se había ido de tu casa antes que crecieras, así que esa opción jamás paso por mi mente me enfurecí aun no creyendo que tu me hubieras hecho eso, Tanya fue a verme a la oficina y me dijo "Vez como yo tenía razón ella te engaña" le pregunte que si ella había hecho todo esto y ella contesto que si que lo había hecho para que me diera cuenta que no debía seguir a tu lado y estar con ella por que ella verdaderamente me amaba yo le grite que se callara que nunca iba a ser nada para mi mas que una empleada ella se enfureció y me dijo que eso no lo iba olvidar nunca y que aquella humillación se la iba a pagar de alguna forma, salió dando un portazo y luego yo salí para dirigirme a casa y ahí estabas tu sonriente, hermosa y yo sentí furia por que estuvieras tan sonriente mientras yo pensaba que no se veia que tuvieras intención en decirme la verdad acerca del que yo pensaba que era tu amante te pedí explicaciones de la forma menos indicada, te culpe sin razón, sin saber como eran las cosas y tu te fuiste con Renesmee y no te vi por todo un mes por que no sabia donde estabas y ni Alice ni Rosalie querían decirme nada. Esa es toda la verdad empezando por que me comporte como un imbécil sin confiar en ti de eso soy culpable pero nunca te engañe con Tanya es mas jamás la vi como alguien que pudiera atraerme siempre a sido una empleada de la empresa para mi. Te pido por lo que mas quieras que me perdones Bella he pasado un infierno culpándome por todo esto yo te amo como a nadie en el mundo he amado y mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas conmigo, por nuestra hija, por nosotros empecemos todo de nuevo yo cambiare esto, procurare que tu y mi hija sean las mas felices a mi lado - le pedí tomándola de las manos. Transcurrió un momento largo en silencio en el que Bella sollozaba silenciosamente mirando a la nada, yo sentí como si fuera el momento mas largo en mi vida, que haría si ella no quería estar mas conmigo? si se había cansado de mi? No iba a poder soportarlo, necesitaba saber que ella me amaba así como yo la amaba a ella.

Bella se soltó de mi mano de forma sutil y se levanto caminando hacia donde podía mirar la avenida y el cielo. La segui y la tome con delicadeza por los hombros para voltearla hacia mi.

- Te amo Bella y no importa las veces que tenga que decírtelo para que me creas yo lo hare día y noche a cada minuto te recordare que eres la mujer de mi vida solo necesito saber que tu me perdonas y aun me amas, te lo juro que si en este momento aquí solos tu y yo mirándonos a los ojos me dices que no me amas y que estas cansada de todo esto me iré para dejarte libre de mi pero solo me iré cuando oiga de tus labios que no me amas, mientras no, mientras luchare por ti - dije suavizando su cara con la palma de mi mano

BELLA POV

Cuando el hablo pidiendo que lo escuchara parado en la puerta con esa cara que reflejaba que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo experimento un dolor severo nunca antes experimentado, me dolía ver sufrir al amor de mi vida, prefería sufrir yo ese dolor antes que verlo suplicando por un algo que detuviera su dolor, suspire a causa de todo esto quería encontrarle una solución y rápido quería que el parara de sufrir y quería parar yo de tener esta incertidumbre, me hice a un lado para que el pasara, senté a Renesmee en la cama que también parecía estar pasándola fatal con esto mi pobre niñita de tan solo casi tres años le puse algo en la televisión y le dije que después iríamos a desayunar.

Salimos al balcón y nos sentamos en la mesita de sol que había y mire hacia otra parte por que estaba segura que si lo miraba a la cara y veía su sufrimiento iría a sus brazos directamente lo abrazaría y le diría que lo olvidara, que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba ahí para el, pero la realidad era que teníamos que hablar y a aclarar sus dudas y mis dudas por que sino nuestra relación fracasaría una vez mas.

El comenzó hablar a explicarme, me dijo que el nunca había estado interesado en esa mujer falsa y buscona, que ni siquiera la miraba como una mujer solo era su empleada, me dijo todo lo que paso cuando pensó que mi padre era mi amante yo comencé a dejar caer lagrimas no podía creer como habíamos contribuido ambos a que este mal entendido creciera tanto, El por no confiar lo suficiente en mi como para habérmelo preguntado ese mismo día que me vio con mi padre en aquel restaurante y yo por nunca poner atención a ese asunto frente de mi marido siempre pensé que había cosas mas importantes que hacer cuando el llegaba a casa que explicarle que ahora conocía a mi padre.

Otra cosa que no cabía en mi cabeza era por que Tanya había metido sus narices en nuestra vida, en nuestros asuntos, tal vez si esas fotos no hubieran llegado a manos de Edward el podía haberme preguntado o yo podía haber recordado lo importante que era decirle que ahora tenia un padre, pero ella había aprovechado la ausencia de Edward la primera semana por la infección que le dio a Nessie en las vías respiratorias que la mantuvo en el hospital y la segunda semana cuando mi niña había librado salir de ese hospital Edward tuvo que viajar por negocios.

¡UN MOMENTO! volví mis pensamientos atrás, Edward jamás me había mandado investigar cierto? el acababa de decir "ella debió haber hecho esa investigación que me dejo en mi escritorio para cuando yo volviera ". Si el había dicho eso, el no había mandado el detective a seguirme, todo este tiempo el no fue tan culpable como yo lo había hecho sentir.

El termino de hablar y yo no pude decir nada solo sollozar, me levante para acércame a la baranda y tomar aire pero sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me volteo para estar de frente a el sus ojos ahora también tenían lagrimas como los míos.

- Te amo Bella y no importa las veces que tenga que decírtelo para que me creas yo lo hare día y noche a cada minuto te recordare que eres la mujer de mi vida solo necesito saber que tu me perdonas y aun me amas, te lo juro que si en este momento aquí solos tu y yo mirándonos a los ojos me dices que no me amas y que estas cansada de todo esto me iré para dejarte libre de mi pero solo me iré cuando oiga de tus labios que no me amas, mientras no, mientras luchare por ti - dijo el con voz suave pero llena de miedo y aprehensión hacia mi respuesta mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con la palma de su mano

¿Como podía pensar que no lo amaba? bueno tal vez mi comportamiento ponía en duda mi amor por Él, ya que Él ya me había explicado y me había pedido perdón y yo seguía sin decir nada haciéndolo sufrir. Tenía que terminar esto yo deseaba estar con Él, el era parte de mi sin el nada valía la pena .

- Te perdono y te amo, ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar lo contrario? – respondí sonriendo un poco y dejando caer unas cuantas lagrima mientras le acariciaba su alborotado cabello color bronce y el me tomaba por la cintura para pegarme a el y abrazarme.


	22. mis niñas lectoras!

Hola niñas no saben como me da penita no haberles escrito nada en tanto tiempo y entiendo si ya no están interesadas en leer mi historia mas, mi pantalla dejo de funcionar y trataron de arreglarla pero no tuvieron mucho éxito asi que perdi el documento donde tenia mi fic y el sitio donde la escribi la primera vez ya no esta abierto asi que bueno he tenido que empezar desde donde la deje en fanfic asi que bueno me esta tomado un tiempo porque no tengo tiempo suficiente con la uni y mis practicas en el hospital pero ya tengo al menos dos capítulos que voy a juntar para que sea uno solo largo por si aun quieren leerlo y si están interesadas acepto ideas para escribir nuevos capítulos ya que ahora seran totalmente ree-escritos. Gracias.


	23. Rain

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**SOLAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA POR MI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA NIÑAS BUENO COMO LES DIJE TODO LO QUE SEA POSTEADO AHORA VA A SER TOTALMENTE NUEVO Y <strong>

**ALGO DIFERENTE A COMO ERA LA HISTORIA ORIGINALMENTE AUNQUE VOY A SEGUIR EL CURSO DE LA **

**HISTORIA PERO BUENO TAL VEZ ALGUNAS COSAS O PARTES DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE COMO ESTABA **

**HACIENDO VER A LOS PERSONAJES CAMBIE SOLO UN POCO PORQUE CUANDO RECIEN LA ESCRIBI APENAS **

**LEIA TWILIGHT Y SOLO TENIA 19 JAJA .. ASI QUE ESPERO QUE EL PEQUEÑO CAMBIO SEA PARA BIEN Y **

**QUE ALGUN LES GUSTE ...**

**LE PUSE A ESTE CAPITULO RAIN SOLO PORQUE ESTOY OBSESIONADA CON IT WILL RAIN Y LA ESCUCHE **

**COMO MIL VECES MIENTRAS TRATABA DE CONCENTRARME EN ESCRIBIR ALGO NUEVO Y CON MI BREAKING **

**DAWN QUE ME VOLVIO TOTALMENTE LOCA EL DIA QUE LA VI EN EL MIDNIGHT PREMIER JAJA Y BUENO **

**AYUDO EN QUE MI INSPIRACION VOLVIERA PARA SER CAPAZ DE RE-ESCRIBIR MI HISTORIA.. ESPERO LES **

**PARESCA BIEN Y SABEN QUE SUS OPINIONES SIEMPRE SON VALIOSAS PARA MI.**

* * *

><p>-SU AMANTE PROHIBIDA-<p>

Edward Cullen millonario y mujeriego empresario nunca le paso por su calculadora mente para los negocios que su vida cambiaria por completo aquel día que se encontró con esos ojos color chocolate en esa recepción de arte, en ese momento sintió frio y calor , sintió que el corazón le latía rápido y lento al mismo tiempo se atrevía decir que amor, pasión, deseo .. Ahora solo sentía odio resentimiento y dolor al descubrirla con otro hombre. Después de tres años de matrimonio de aparente felicidad. Pero nadie podía asegurar que Edward Cullen había dejado de amarla y sobre todo de desearla a pesar del resentimiento y el dolor..

Para Edward nada era prohibido y si ahora Ella estaba prohibida... que casualidad por que El lo prohibido era lo que siempre llamaba mas su atención..

Si el la quesera de vuelta? a caso Edward iba convertir a su propia mujer en su amante prohibida?..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22.<p>

" Rain "

EDWARD POV

_"Te perdono y te amo, ¿Cómo puedes llegar a pensar lo contrario?"_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi Bella mientras sus ojos brillaban en lagrimas tenia sus pequeñas manos entre las mias, asi que la jale con delicadeza hacia mi y la abrace pegándola a mi cuerpo y fue ahí cuando pude respirar, inhalando su aroma a fresia y vainilla.

Seguia sollozando con su cara en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras yo la sostenía contra mi cuerpo con fuerza.

- Shh Bella todo esta bien mi amor, vamos a solucionar todo, ella va a tener que irse de las empresas Cullen yo voy a encargarme de eso – le asegure después de besarle la cabreza y acomodándole algunos cabellos detrás de la oreja

- No debi haberla escuchado Edward finalmente desconfie de ti y me fui sin explicarte dejándote a ti y a Nessie espero puedas perdonarme tu también – dijo ella porfin levantando la cabeza de mi cuello y con los ojos llorosos

- Esta bien _cara_ los dos actuamos mal pero lo importante es que todo esta arreglado nadie va a poder separarnos, te amo Bella y no voy a dejarte ir no podria volver a verte caminar lejos de mi, no se como vivir sin ti – dije suavizándole la tersa piel de su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano mientras con la otra la acercaba a mi para poder besarla.

**"Cause there'll be no sunlight****, ****If I lose you, baby****. ****There'll be no clear skies****, ****If I lose you, baby****. ****Just let the cloudsMy eyes will do the same if you walk away**** … ****Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain."**

BELLA POV.

Cuando sentí sus labios en los mios una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi piel recoriendo mi cuerpo entero haciéndome sentir una lluvia de fuego cerca de mi garganta , aspire aire pronto y entrelace mis manos en el cuello de Edward enrredando mis dedos en sus cabellos mientras lo acercaba a mi, el me tomo por la cintura con las dos manos y me pego a su cuerpo de la misma forma lo recibi en mi boca abriendo mis labios para el y sintiendo su lengua entrelazarce con la mia, nos estábamos besando lentamente pero demandamos contacto uno con el otro y el beso empezó a subir de nivel y se convirtió en algo apasionado he intenso, lo sentí aferrarse de mis nalgas con las dos manos y no pude evitar sonreir aun mientras me alejaba un poco de su boca, pero aun cerca que podía ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda oscureserce.

- Voy a tomar un tiempo, quiero estar solo contigo y con mi princesa – dijo Edward sonriendo aun sin separarnos mucho

- Como asi y tus negocios? no me mal interpretes amor, me encataria tomar un tiempo para nosotros y nuestra familia pero que vas hacer quien va quedarse acargo de las empresas en Londres? – le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello cobrizo

- Voy a dejar a marco al pendiente de todo y yo voy a estar al tanto también desde donde estemos solucionando las cosas que se necesiten _amore _ y solo falta un mes para que vayamos a Florencia a pasar navidad a la mansión Cullen asi que porque no adelantarnos un poco – respondió sonriéndome con mi sonrisa favorita

- mmm lo voy a tener que pensar – dije sonriendo

- Voy a tener que convencerte_ moglie_? – pregunto susurrándome con esa voz sedosa mientras se acercaba a mi oído

- Me encantaría pero tenemos que llevar a Nessie a desayunar asi que voy a tener que aceptar ir contigo – dije sonriéndole y después de guiñarle un ojo me dirigi hacia adentro de la habitación a ver a mi hija

- Estas lista mi princesa para que desayunemos – dije entrando del balcón para ver a mi niña dormida en donde la había sentado a ver la televisión, la estaba observando en cuanto se parecía a Edward, y fue cuando sentí sus brazos tomandome desde atrás por la cintura descansándolas en mi vientre

Gire mi cabeza sonriéndole después de que deposito un beso abierto sobre mi cuello y ahí olvide como respirar al ver su sonrisa torcida de nuevo

- Hay algo mas que quieras decirme amor? – pregunto aun sonriendome mientras frotaba despacio mi vientre con su mano

Levante una ceja mientras lo miraba, sonrei y decidi hacerlo esperar un poco – No mi amor que otra cosa deberia decirte? – respondi con otra pregunta volviendo a sonreir

- Estas segura _cara_? Que no hay nada que se te haya olvidado decirme? – El insisitio estaba vez frunciendo la frente ante el desconcierto, sabia que me habia visto tocarme el vientre antes cuando caminaba en su direccion pero queria decirle que seriamos padres de nuevo de alguna forma mas especial asi que por el momento tendria que guardarmelo hasta que se me ocurriera algo o hasta que le hablara a la loca de Alice futura a ser Cullen

- Estoy segura no se me a olvidado nada cielo – respondi safandome de sus brazos dirigiendome a la mesita del recibidor para tomar mi telefono y mandarle un texto Alice pero Edward fue mas rapido y me soprendio por detrás y me despues me acorralo contra la pared cerca de donde estaba la mesa del recibidor

- Isabella Cullen, eres muy mala mintiendo amor asi que dime lo que me estes ocultando ahora – demando El tratando de no reirse mientras levantaba una ceja y detenia mis manos con una de las suyas por arriba de mi cabeza

- jajaja ya dije que no hay nada que este ocultandote Edward Anthony Cullen – espete tratando por los medios posibles de no tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo sin sentido hasta quedarnos sin aire

- Esta bien , pero no se te olvide que se perfecto como hacerte hablar _cara_ y creo que tu lo sabes tambien - contesto cerca de mi cuello haciendome sentir escalofrios cuando su aliento rozo mi piel

- No puedes hacer nada igual, Nessie puede despertarse – lo rete sonriendo

Por supuesto que fue lo ultimo que hice despues de que mi marido el que parece un adonis griego atacara mis labios con fiereza, al principio puse resistencia porque demonios, obvio que El sabia hacerme hablar, gritar, cantar y de todo pero cuando el dejo mis manos libres no tarde menos de un minuto en enredarlas en su cabello mientras nos besabamos… hasta que ..

- Mami se la va a comer verdad mami? – escuche una voz bastante cerca y que no era de mi hija. Edward y yo dejamos de besarnos para voltear y encontrar claro a la madurez andando de Emmett con una sonrisa burlona al igual que Jasper, Alice y Rosalie tratando de no reirse por todos los medios

- Como es que estan aquí ? – pregunte desconcertada pues primero no esperaba verlos aquí en Paris y mucho menos dentro de mi habitacion cuando puedo jurar que la cerre despues de dejar pasar a Edward

- Ah, si a mi tambien me da gusto verte Isabella Cullen – dijo Alice sacandome la lengua

- Alice no seas tonta me refiero a que como entraron – respondi sonriendo mientras Edward me tomaba por la cintura desde atrás y posaba su cabeza en mi hombro

- Pues no se en que planeta vives, pero aquí en la Tierra se cierran las puertas con seguro Izzie – dijo Emmett levantando sus cejas varias veces con su sonrisa burlona

- Ush Emmett cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Izzie – dije bufando mientras Edward se reia bajito

- Hay bueno ya cierra la puerta Emmett que estos dos tienen mucho que contarnos que para eso Alice nos hizo viajar hasta Paris – espeto Jasper

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el chismoso – respondio Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta

Despues de la inesperada llegada de nuestra familia y de que dijeran que no habia necesidad que les explicaramos que ya habiamos vuelto porque habia sido mas que obvio por como nos habian encontrado o interrumpido deberia decir, salimos a desayunar y caminar por los comercios cercanos, volvimos al hotel, los hombres fueron a tomar unas copas al bar mientras que nosotros ibamos al spa del hotel, despues de que dejara a Nessie en la sala de juegos donde cuidarian de ella mientras estabamos en el spa nos dirijimos al jacuzzi que habiamos pedido con aceites relajantes para despues ir a una sension completa de masajes, mascarillas, manicure y pedicure.. a lo cual Alice estaba que brincaba de felicidad.

Estabamos en el vestidor privado que nos habian proporcionado para cambiarnos a nuestros bikinis y recien me lo habia puesto y habia salido a la salita comun y estaba parada frente al espejo de perfil viendo y tocando el casi inexistente bultito en mi vientre sin darme cuenta que Alice ya habia terminado de cambiarse y estaba observandome

- NO! Debes estar de broma Bella … Rosalie sal ahora mismo tienes que ver esto! – chillo Alice tapandose la boca y con los ojos abiertos enormes sin dejar de mirarme

- Ay Alice tienes que gritar asi ahora que viste- salio Rose con su bikini en la mano

Pero Alice no contesto mientras tenia concentrada su mirada en mi vientre..

- Alice ? – pregunto Rose hasta que siguio su mirada y yo que me habia distraido con Alice no habia quitado la mano de mi vientre, Rose abrio sus ojos enormes tambien y se tapo la boca

- Isabella Marie Cullen!.. dime que no me ocultaste que estas embarazada porque si me dices que si voy agarrarte a cachetadas despues de que nasca el bebe – dijo Rosalie caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa

- Ya es seguro que la agarramos a golpes las dos porque no esta embarazada esta embarazadisima que no le ves los ojos como le brillan – dijo Alice sonriendo tambien

- Se calman las dos obvio se los iba a decir – espete mientras sonreia

- Si, cuando mañana, en una semana, en un mes, o cuando te podamos ver la barriga o peor el dia del parto – dijo Alice haciendo pucheros

- Ay que exagerada eres Mary Alice Brandon, y me quieres decir como es que te lo iba ocultar hasta el dia del parto , les iba a decir por telefono hoy, pero ya que llegaron quise espera a que vinieramos al spa para decirles – explique mientras Alice me abrazaba y Rose sonreia

- Y ? cuando te enteraste? – pregunto Rose sentandose en el brazo de el sillon de a lado mientras Alice se sentaba en el sillon y yo en el que estaba frente de ellas

- El dia que llegue a Paris, mañana voy a tener dos meses – les conteste con una sonrisa mientras volvia acariciar mi vientre

- Esto va a tomarme tanto tiempo, tengo que organizar mi cena de compromiso, y un baby shower y tambien debemos ir de compras Bella para ti y para el bebe, y tenemos que diseñar alguno de las habitaciones de su casa para que sea la habitacion de mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina .. – dijo apenas sin un respiro hasta que Rose le tapo la boca con una mano

- Alice si no te calmas voy a regalar todos tus jimmy choo a la beneficencia – dijo Rose como si le estuviera hablando a una niña de 5 años mientras aun le tapaba la boca- Si te suelto vas a relajarte, si quieres hacer todo eso a ese paso vas a volvernos locas a Bella y a mi ? -

Alice asintio con la cabeza y Rose la solto sonriendome..

- Y asi se controla al duende cuando Jasper no esta cerca – declaro Rose guiñandome un ojo

- Me alegro que lo hayas averiguado, y bueno aun no podemos planear ningun baby shower, porque aun no le he dicho nada a Edward – dije haciendo una mueca

- QUE?, como que no le has dicho nada, pense que cuando estaba por comerte en el recibidor era por eso – exclamo Alice levantandose de un brinco lanzando las manos al aire

- O tal vez porque queria hacerme hablar al respecto – conteste haciendo una posturita coqueta mientras sonreia

- jajaj algo en lo que los Cullen son especialistas- acerto Rosalie sonriendo con picardia

- Estoy segura que me vio tocarme el vientre cuando nos encontramos, lo hice sin fijarme y el abrio sus ojos en sorpresa pero inmediatamente quite mi mano y cuando arreglamos todo me pregunto pero decidi que quiero decirle de algun modo especial asi que por eso no le he dicho nada aun, estaba esperando que algo se me ocurriera o que Alice saliera con alguna idea - dije sonriendole a mi amiga que podia jurar ya estaba pensando en algo

- Que estan esperando mueve tu enorme trasero y cambiate por ese bikini Rosalie que despues del Spa tengo muchas cosas que hacer tengo la mejor idea para que todo Paris declare que Bella esta embarazada, Edward va volverse loco – dijo Alice sonriendo con esa sonrisa que deberia aterrorizarnos

* * *

><p>Asi que tomen en cuenta que desde hace tres años no escribo nada nuevo porque como que mi inpsiracion se perdio un poco .. espero les guste y cualquier sugerencia de como quieren que Edward confirme que Bella esta embarazada son aceptadas...<p>

Tratare de no tardar tanto en escribir el proximo !

trishiicullen 3


End file.
